


Order meets Chaos

by strawbeeryy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KindOfEmo!Kylo, M/M, Modern AU, Pet Names, Slow Burn, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbeeryy/pseuds/strawbeeryy
Summary: It was late in the afternoon as Hux stepped into a small Café called “Paradise”.He scanned the cafe and found out that he could sit either at the table with an old creepy guy who looked at girl as if they were meat or with an emo looking kid who is hunched over a book. Creepy Guy, Emo Kid, Creepy Guy, Emo Kid. Hux sighed and walked to the table with the Emo Kid. “Is this seat free?” he asked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey 
> 
> this is my first fanfiction ever :) hope you like it 
> 
> PS English is not my first languge so the story may or may not contain grammar or spelling mistakes.

It was late in the afternoon as Hux walked to a small Café called “Paradise”. As soon as he stepped past the door the smell of fresh beans and cake hit his nose. He immediately felt more relaxed. The café was his favorite and it never failed to calm him down. He scanned the café and frowned. The place was more full than usual and all the tables were taken. That meant he couldn’t have a table for himself and that flattened his mood a little bit. After scanning the cafe again he found out that he could sit either at the table with an old creepy guy who looked at girl as if they were meat or with an emo looking kid who is hunched over a book. Creepy Guy, Emo Kid, Creepy Guy, Emo Kid. Hux sighed and walked to the table with the Emo Kid. “Is this seat free?” he asked. The guy didn’t even bother to look up and only nodded. Hux sat down and inspected the guy a little closer. He had black shoulder long hair with little braids in it. He wore a black t shirt with an unreadable name printed on it. Hux guessed it was one of those Metal bands. The Kid had way too many bracelets on his arms. Most of them were leather bracelets in black and some of them had even spikes. And only now he noticed that his fingernails were painted black. 

The waitress came over and Hux ordered a black coffee. He put his tablet out of his bag and started to work. It wasn’t exactly quiet in the café. But that was just how Hux liked it. Hux was completely absorbed in his work as he heard a deep voice clearing his throat. Hux looked up and saw direct into the hazel brown eyes of the Emo Guy. He noticed that the guy had snake bites under his lips and an Eyebrow piercing. And…did he wore black eyeliner? “Can I help you?” Hux asked confused. The Emo Kid flushed slightly and chewed on his lip. It looked like he took a deep breath then he asked “I don’t want to sound weird but…can I draw you?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Can…can I draw you…please?” the guy repeated his request uncertain.  
“Why would you want to draw me?” Hux was more than confused now.  
“Because I think you look pretty.” was the blunt answer.  
Hux, who just took a sip from his coffee, choked on his coffee and coughed a few times. “Are you okay?” the kid looked a little concerned. Hux tried to fight down his embarrassment and chose to ignore his question to ask instead “And why should I say yes?”  
“Because I asked you nicely aaannd please?” The guy used now full force puppy eyes and Hux cursed in his head. Normally he was immune against puppy eyes but this guy….Hux didn’t dare to continue the thought. “Fine” he sighed.  
At that the most beautiful smile Hux had ever seen (not that Hux would ever admit that) split his face. “Just do what you did the whole time. Im Kylo by the way.” Kylo? What a weird name thought Hux. But he didn’t comment on the name because his parents didn’t choose a better name for him either. Instead he just said “Hux.” The guy looked relieved that he didn’t say anything about his name. “Nice to meet you Hux” Kylo already started to draw him.

After that for quite a time nobody said a word until Kylo disturbed the silent. “Huuuuuux. Can I ask you something?” Hux only hummed.  
“I don’t wanna sound rude buuut is this your real hair color?” At that Hux looked up and glared at Kylo. “Of course it is. Why on Earth would I choose do dye my hair this kind of bright orange?”  
“I don’t know. I think it looks good. I bet it would look even better if your hair weren’t slicked back.”  
“Nobody asked for your opinion.” Hux said through gritted teeth. Kylo looked at him weird and chose thankfully to drop the topic. It wasn’t that Hux didn’t like his hair color it was more that he got bullied at school because of it and everybody gave him weird nicknames based on his hair color. So it was kind of a sensitive topic to him. He was almost completely in his work zone again as Kylo started again.  
“ Huuuuux. What are you doing?”  
“Working.” was his short answer.  
“I can see that. I’m not stupid. But what are you working. Or where are you working?”  
Hux didn’t say anything but the g…Kylo didn’t seem to mind and started to talk about his life. His story telling was more than confusing. He jumped uncontrolled through time and got easily distracted with Sidestories that literally had nothing to do with the story he was in the middle of telling. At first he told him about his work just to jump suddenly back to his school life and so on. That Hux listened only with one Ear didn’t help. But what he found out was that Kylo was 19 (only 19 Kylo was really a kid) and worked at a gym. He liked to listen to metal bands (so he was right with the t-shirt), loved to dance and was a huge Star Wars fan. Whatever Star Wars was. But it sounded as if it were a movie or something like that. 

After a while Kylo announced that he was finished with the picture.  
“Show it to me.” Hux had to admit that he was curious how the picture turned out.  
“But remember it’s not perfect and I didn’t have the right supplies by me and just don’t expect too much because like I said it’s not perfect.” Kylo looked anywhere but Hux and sounded a little bit nervous. Did he got shy? “Just show it to me.” Hux said a little impatiently now.  
Kylo gave Hux the picture and now he looked super nervous. Hux looked at the picture and wow it was perfect. Kylo drew him only with a pencil but damn he captured him perfectly. But Hux didn’t want to show how impressed he was (Phasma, his best friend, would say now it’s because he can’t express or deal with feelings which is complete untrue) so he said with a well-trained poker face “Not bad Kiddo.” Kylo looked up with a shy smile on his face. “You really think so? Because you now there are a few mistakes like…. “Kylo rambled. “Shut up and take a compliment.” Hux said annoyed. ”But…what are those numbers at the bottom of the picture?” he asked further. At that Kylos face flushed slightly and he answered with a small voice “ That’s my…my Phonenumber. You can text me…only if you want of course. And by the way you can keep the picture.”  
Did that Kid, Kylo, just made a move on him? Hux didn’t exactly know how he felt about that or how he should react to it so he did what he always did. Ignore it. Instead he focused on what he certainly now he should do. Saying his thanks for the picture.  
Hux was just about to open his mouth as he accidentally glanced at the watch at his arm and froze. More time went by then he originally thought. He was late. Hux was never late. He hastily stuffed his tablet in his bag, put money on the table and said hurriedly:” Sorry Kylo. I really need to go now.” He grabbed the picture and walked with fast steps away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter

Hux walked into his office just to see that Phasma was already standing next to his desk looking at him disapprovingly. With a mocking voice she said:” Hux, Hux, Hux we had a meeting at exactly 06:00 AM and now it is”, she looked at her watch,” 06:02 AM. What excuse do you….What is that in your hand?” Hux, still a little bit out of breath, said:” Nothing of importance.” Phasma stared at Hux until he finally said: “What?” At that Phasma had one of her evil grin on her face that meant nothing good. “Weell”, she said with a glint in her eyes,” if its nothing of importance than you wouldn’t mind if you would show me the picture am I right?” Hux looked at Phasma through squinted eyes as he weighted his options. He knew that if he would show her the picture she would want to know everything.  
Option 1: Try to chance the subject.   
Option 2: Don’t show her.  
Option 3: Just give in and show her.  
Option 4: Compromise.  
Option 1 wouldn’t work because then she would get even more curious. He knows that out of experience.   
Option 2 wouldn’t work either because Phasma was better than the FBI if she wants to find something out. He still can remember the guy who thought that he could betray her. After she was done with him she knew literally everything about him and destroyed his life.   
Option 3 was against his nature. Telling storys about his life instead of working? No way.   
So that only leaves Option 4.Compromise. He sighed dramatically and run his hand over his face.   
“How about I tell you later and we concentrate on the Project?” Phasma nodded pleased with herself.

It was 09:00 PM as Hux opened the door to his apartment. He stepped into his home, Phasma close behind him. It was as always way too clean in his apartment and it looked like as if nobody would live here. The only evidence that somebody is living here are a few books neatly sorted in a bookshelf and a picture of Hux and Phasma. Some people may assume that he has OCD but he strongly disagreed. He just liked things clean and in order. Nothing is wrong with that.  
They both sat down and Hux gave Phasma the Picture. While Phasma inspected the Picture, Hux dug around in his pocket before pulling out a cigarette and lighter. He lit it and took a long drag. He closed his eyes and felt how his body relaxed. After a few seconds he blew the cloud of smoke into Phasmas direction and asked:” And? What do you think of it?”   
“Well firstly don’t blow smoke into my Face”, she complained,” and secondly the picture of you is amazing. Who drew it?” That was Hux key to tell his little story. After he was done he looked at her. He rolled his eyes as he saw that Phasma was in the Sherlock-Holmes-Thinking-Pose. “Are you still in your Sherlock Holmes Phase?” he asked. Phasma opened her eyes and gave him a nasty look.” Sherlock is awesome and you know that. But don’t try to change the subject.”   
Dammit, Hux thought, Option 1 didn’t work. Normally he could distract her if he said something about Sherlock.   
“If I get that right you let him draw you even though you needed to work?” she questioned him.  
“Yes?” answered Hux, unsure where this was going.  
“And he basically chewed your ear off telling his little life story and you just sat there and even listen?” she asked further.  
“I…I guess I did.” Hux was suddenly very aware that he acted out of character. But why?  
“You do realize that you normally would tell the person to fuck off if they disturb you in your work and you sure as hell do not listen to boring life stories.” Phasma confirmed his thought.  
“I…you’re right. So why didn’t I tell him to shut up?” Hux knitted his eyebrows in confusion.  
Phasma laughed and said:” Of course you don’t know. You are so clever when it comes to work but in real life you are so dense.”   
“So you know why I acted so differently than usual?”   
“I’m pretty sure even a blind guy would know that. But I won’t tell you. You will find out on your own.“   
You won’t tell me?” Hux asked in disbelief. Phasma knew that he had sometimes trouble understanding his feelings. So she normally told him why he felt the way he felt. Or what he was feeling.” Why doesn’t she want to explain it?”,Hux thought, “And what does she mean I will find it out on my own?” Hux didn’t want to think about it too strongly for some reason. He felt uncomfortable with talking or thinking about…his feelings, so he decided to change the subject.

“I think that he hit on me” Hux said.   
“Because he gave you his phone number?”   
“Yes.” was his short answer.  
“But are you sure he was flirting with you? Maybe he gave you his number because he wanted to draw you again.” objected Phasma with a knowing smirk.  
At that Hux eyes widened:” That makes so much more sense. The one time I don’t think logically and I make such a mistake. That’s the reason why you should always think logically.   
Phasma face palmed herself. She knew it was too late to convince Hux differently. She shouldn’t have made this joke. After a few seconds she said:” I am surprised that you at least had the thought that he was flirting with you. Normally you don’t get that somebody is flirting with you even if your life depends on it.”  
“I just told you that I just didn’t thought rationally and that’s not true what you said.”  
“Not true?”, Phasma raised an eyebrow,” you still don’t get that Sahra Troy has a crush on you.”   
“She is nice to me. Nothing more.” Said Hux annoyed. Phasma just shaked her head and gave up. They had the discussion about Sahra way too often already.  
“Well anyway you should text him. I bet he is ripped.” Phasma said with a grin.   
“His arms did look very muscular. But I am not sure if I should text him. I mean why? I don’t see a reason to text him.”  
“Because if you don’t I will annoy you until you text him. Well anyway I need to go now. Don’t forget to text him.” And Phasma was out of the door.

Hux was alone now. He lit himself another cigarette. Should he really text Kylo? Why is he such a bitch about it? He should just text him. Screw reasons. Well actually he had a reason now. Phasma. He inhaled the poisoning smoke and the words his father always told him replayed in his head.  
“If you don’t have higher motives for your doing it’s a waste of time.”  
“Higher motives huh?” Hux thought, he really hasn’t higher motives for Kylo so he should just forget him, right?”   
His Phone vibrated. It was a message from Phasma. It was an Image. He opened the Image and actually snorted. It was a picture of Shia LaBeouf in his Just-Do-It-Pose.   
He took one last drag from his cigarette before he crushed it in the ashtray. Then he took the picture so that he can save Kylos number in his phone. He double checked so that he wouldn’t make any mistakes. As soon as that was done he opened the App and wrote Kylo a message.

Hux: Hello. This is Hux.

Hux didn’t even need to wait for an answer because the message was already marked as read and three small dotes appeared telling him that Kylo was typing.

Kylo: Whos Hux

Hux stomach dropped just a little bit as he read the message.


	3. Chapter 3

„Is this guy serious“ Hux thought. He was a little upset that Kylo couldn’t remember who he was.

(10:30 p.m.) Hux: Are you serious?

He waited again only a few seconds before he got a new message.

(10:30 p.m.) Kylo: hahha i was jus joking . of course i know who u r. how could i forget such a handsome face ;) 

Hux felt stupidly relieved. Before he could type an answer he already got a new message.

(10:31 p.m.) Kylo: i got a new shirt. wanna see?  
(10:31 p.m.) Hux: Sure. Why not.  
(10:32 p.m.) Kylo: sent a picture

Hux opened it and a warm rush of feelings travelled through his body as he saw Kylo. Hux really didn’t understand why he got those feelings. But he was really good at ignoring those irrelevant emotions.

Kylo had his hair in a bun this time and he grinned like a fool in the camera. He wore a very tight black shirt. On the shirt was a guy who wore a ridiculous looking black helmet that covered his whole head and face. His outfit was also black and he wore a cape. A fucking cape. Hux didn’t know what was more ridiculous the helmet or the cape. The man had a plate full of cookies in his hands. Next to him were the words “Come to the dark side we have cookies” written.  
(Authors note: I tried to describe Darth Vader)

Hux didn’t quite understand it. The guy wears a cape so that meant he is a hero. But the words on the shirt said “come to the dark side” plus he is only wearing black clothes. So he’s a bad guy? And why had only the dark side cookies and not the light side. 

(10:35 p.m.) Hux: Doesn’t the light side also have cookies?  
(10:35 p.m.) Kylo: well….i guess but the dark side has the better cookies XD  
(10:36 p.m.) Hux: How do you know?  
(10:36 p.m.) Kylo: i just know im a cookie specialist u know  
(10:37 p.m.) Hux: cookie specialist? I don’t believe something like that exists.  
(10:39 p.m.) Hux: I just looked it up on the Internet. And guess what. It doesn’t exist.  
(10:40 p.m.) Kylo: omg did u rlly looked it up  
(10:40 p.m.) Hux: Yes. What is the problem?  
(10:42 p.m.)Kylo: omg u killing me here  
(10:42 p.m.) Kylo: hey what should i eat? Pizza or a burger  
(10:43 p.m.) Hux: Why do you ask me? You want to eat it not me.  
(10:43 p.m.) Hux:….but Pizza.  
(10:44 p.m.) Kylo: OMG I was totally going 4 pizza. We r connected hux. we totally r.  
(10:45 p.m.) Hux: Again. Are you serious?

And then nothing. Kylo didn’t text back. The message was not even marked as read. Hux felt a little bit disappointed. It was kinda fun texting Kylo. But then Hux shaked his head and pushed those feelings down. He decided it would be good to work a little bit more. That he had problems to concentrate and that he glanced every 5 minutes at his cellphone to check if he had a new message needed nobody to know. 

As Hux woke up the next day his first instinct was to check if Kylo wrote him back. But he refused to give in on that urge. He stood up, took a quick shower, dressed himself and slicked his bright orange hair back with way to much hair product. Then he went to the kitchen and made his precious first cup of coffee. He drank it like always black. For a lot of people black coffee tasted bitter and disgusting. But not for him. For Hux it tasted like unsweetened dark chocolate. Hux sighed happily as the rich flavor filled his mouth. He could get addicted to this stuff. Maybe he already was. Hux sat down on a kitchen chair with his coffee, lit himself a cigarette and only now he allowed himself to check if he had a new message. A wave of unpleasant feelings washed thorough his body as he saw that he had still no new message. It was still marked as unread."But maybe he just wasn’t awake yet. It was early in the morning and Kylo was just still sleeping. He might be even a late riser. And I have no idea how his work schedule looks like." Hux tried to reason with himself.

Hux had again problems to concentrate at his work. He checked his smartphone unnecessary often and his mind wandered always back to the question why Kylo didn’t answered. The only person who noticed that Hux acted differenty was, of course, Phasma.  
At the break she asked with a hint of concern in her voice:” Hey is everything ok? You seem distracted today.” Hux looked at her his eyes shifting after a few seconds to his phone. Realization hit Phasma.” It’s about Kylo isn’t it? What did he do?” Her eyes turned dark.” That’s the problem. Nothing. He did nothing.” Hux couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped his throat. Hux hated himself that he was so affected by Kylo. He always thought he had his emotion in check. “You want to talk about it?” Phasma asked. Hux just shaked his head. He was way too embarrassed to tell her he was so down because Kylo didn’t text him back.

It was late in the evening as Hux stepped past his apartment door. He had still no message from Kylo.  
He wasn’t exactly tired so he got comfortable in his arm chair and started to read a book. It was one of his favorites. He read it at least over 50 times and it always comforted him. He was half through the book as suddenly his phone vibrated. Hux froze and he felt how his heart beat faster. Maybe it was Kylo he thought instantly. Only one way to find out. He slowly reached to his phone. He looked at his phone and…it was a message from Phasma. He didn’t want to admit the disappointment that filled his body. His heart beat slowed down again and he felt how the adrenalin left his body. He opened Phasmas message 

(11:00 p.m.) Phasma: image sent 

He was just about to open the image as his phone vibrated again. His heart sped up again. It clearly wasn’t a message from Phasma. He closed the chat with Phasma and saw that Kylo wrote him. 

(11:00 p.m.) Kylo: sry that i didn’t replied last night or today. My phone died and i couldn’t find my charger until now

Hux just stared at the message unable to answer. Kylo couldn’t answer because his fucking phone died and he couldn’t find his fucking charger. Hux couldn’t believe it. He stressed himself so much over nothing. 

(11:01 p.m.) Kylo: u there?  
(11:03 p.m.) Kylo: u aint mad r u?? 

Hux snapped out and was finally able to write back.

(11:03 p.m.) Hux: Why should I be mad? We barley know each other.  
(11:04 p.m.) Kylo: then we should change that don’t u think so :)  
(11:04 p.m.) Hux: Are you suggesting that we should meet up?  
(11:05 p.m.) Kylo: yeesss so u up to it

Hux thought about it. Should he really meet up with him. A part of him wanted to but the more rational part said he shouldn’t. He was torn. To distract himself he opened the chat with Phasma and opened the image. It was a cute cat picture. Omg it was soo cute. Hux loved cats. And this tiny little baby kitten with his black fur. Hux melted away. The cat even had a mini hat on. A mini hat. Under the picture was written “This kitten believes in you”. As Hux read it he knew what he would write Kylo.

(11:10 p.m.) Hux: Okay. We could meet Saturday.  
(11:10 p.m.) Kylo: Saturday sounds AWESOME!  
(11:10 p.m.) Hux: We could go to the Restaurant “Little Italia”. It’s very good.  
(11:11 p.m.) Kylo: that might not be such a good idea  
(11:11 p.m.) Hux: The Restaurant “The Violet Flower” is also pretty good.  
(11:12 p.m.) Kylo: noo that’s also not good.  
(11:13 p.m.) Hux: Then the Restaurant “Jewel”.  
(11:13 p.m.) Kylo: Nope :/  
(11:14 p.m.) Hux: Restaurant “The Island”?  
(11:14 p.m.) Kylo: sry also not possible :(

Hux felt how he got annoyed. Why didn’t Kylo liked his suggestion? How dare he. Those Restaurants were amazing. Maybe…Kylo didn’t want to meet up with him? But then why would he have asked in the first place.

(11:16 p.m.) Hux: …..  
(11:16 p.m.) Hux: You sure you want to meet with me?  
(11:17 p.m.)Kylo: omg hux yes so bad i rlly rlly wanna meet with you  
(11:18 p.m.) Hux: Well what Restaurant would Mr. Kylo please?  
(11:19 p.m.) Kylo: r u mad? Pls don’t take it personally that I said no to all ur suggestions.  
(11:19 p.m.) Kylo: i know they r amazing. But i literally cant go there  
(11:20 p.m.) Hux: What do you mean you can’t go there?

This time Hux didn’t get an answer immediately. Hux frowned. Well then he had just to wait. Like hell he’s going to be so stressed about it again. He started to read again. After 15 minutes his phone vibrated again. 

(11:35 p.m.) Kylo: its way too embarrassing to tell  
(11:35 p.m.) Kylo: sry  
(11:36 p.m.) Hux: Don’t worry you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.  
(11:36 p.m.) Kylo: thx :) But I got an idea where we could go. We could go on a picnic  
(11:37 p.m.) Hux: I was never on a picnic.  
(11:37 p.m.) Kylo: *gasp* never? R u srs?? Omg its decided we r going on a picknick  
(11:38 p.m.) Kylo: it will be the best youll like it believe me  
(11:38 p.m.) Hux: If you say so.  
(11:39 p.m.) Kylo: ok how about we meet saturday 2 am at the west park?  
(11:39 p.m.) Hux: Sounds good to me.  
(11:40 p.m.) Kylo: YES im so excited \\(^.^)/ u don’t need to bring anything except urself of course XP  
(11:40 p.m.) Kylo: is there any food u don’t like?  
(11:41 p.m.) Hux: I like everything…except mushrooms.  
(11:41p.m.) Kylo: Okay so no mushrooms.  
(11:42 p.m.) Kylo: I think im going to sleep now. Otherwise ill b dead tired tomorrow  
(11:42 p.m.) Kylo: good night hux. Dream of me ;)  
(11:43 p.m.) Hux: Am I really going on a picnic with a child?  
(11:43 p.m.) Kylo: ggrrr…I aint a child. b happy that I think ur cute cupcake :D  
(11:44 p.m.) Hux: Cupcake?

Kylo didn’t write back. Hux guessed he really went to sleep.

It was 6 a.m. as Hux woke up. This time he instantly checked his phone. To his surprise Kylo wrote already back.

(04:45 a.m.) Kylo: Is cuz ur as cute and sweet as a cupcake :)

04:45 a.m.. That was early…even for Hux. Why was Kylo already awake at that hour? Maybe he couldn’t sleep? And what the heck did he wrote? As sweet and cute as a cupcake? Literally nobody called him sweet…or cute. Well... maybe Phasma.

(06:05 a.m.) Hux: sweet and cute? Are you sure you would describe me as sweet and cute?

Hux was just about to stand up as his phone vibrated again.

(06:06 p.m.) Kylo: I might even describe u as adorable cupcake ;)  
(06:07 a.m.) Hux: Are you really going to keep calling me cupcake?  
(06:07 a.m.) Kylo: I can call you also different names like gorgeous  
(06:07 a.m.) Kylo: cutie pie  
(06:08 a.m.) Kylo: angel  
(06:09 a.m.) Kylo: muffin  
(06:10 a.m.) Kylo: sweetums  
(06:10 a.m.) Hux: OK OK I got it stop 

Hux felt how heat rose to his face as he read all the pet names. But for some reason he didn’t dislike the nicknames. They kinda made him…happy. It was a nice feeling reading them. Nice but also weird. 

(06:11 a.m.) Kylo: ur word is my command sugar 

The next two days went slower by then usual for Hux. As the hours went by Hux felt more and more nervous. He tried to push those feelings down. He refused to get nervous just because he would meet Kylo. That was below him. And then it was finally Saturday. He was standing for a big problem. A big problem called "what should he wear". He decided to ask Phasma.

(10:00 a.m.) Hux: Phasma?  
(10:01 a.m.) Phasma: Let me guess. You can’t decide what you should wear on your date  
(10:02 a.m.) Hux: I told you it isn’t a date.  
(10:02 a.m.) Phasma: of course. Just keep telling yourself that.  
(10:03 a.m.) Phasma: Wear the blue Shirt with the long sleeves. It looks damn good on you. And the black pants. The one we bought together.  
(10:03 a.m.) Hux: Don’t you think that’s a little bit too casual?  
(10:04 a.m.) Phasma: You go on a picnic. It’s not too casual  
(10:05 a.m.) Hux: Thanks Phasma.  
(10:05 a.m.) Phasma: Tell me everything about your not-date-picnic tomorrow okay ;)

It was a little bit after 12 p.m. Hux had showerd and he was dressed. He still had roughly 1,5 hours before he had to go. He lit himself a cigarette and tried to work. But he just couldn’t concentrate. He felt jittery and he couldn’t sit still. His stomach felt like as if somebody tied a knot in it. But at the same time he felt exited to meet Kylo. He looked forward to it. Hux closed his eyes and took deep breaths so that he could gain controll over his feelings again. Just why was he so nervous and a complete mess? Why?  
At 01:00 p.m. Hux decided to go. He would be way to early at the Park. But better too soon than too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux arrived at the park. He could already see Kylo. He wore a tight black very familiar looking t-shirt and a tight tight black jeans with rips in it. How the hell did he get in those jeans? He also had a basket in his hand. As Kylo saw Hux approaching him he waved at him with a bright smile on his face. A warm fuzzy feeling spread through Hux stomach and he had to force himself not to smile back. 

“Hey Hux.” said Kylo with happiness in his voice. Hux looked slowly up to meet Kylos eyes. His passive expression got replaced with a scowl. Hux couldn’t believe that Kylo was at least a head taller than him. He wanted to be the tall one. He was older than him.  
“So I am not only meeting with a child but I am meeting with an overgrown child.” said Hux with crossed arms. “Turn that frown upside down cutiepie. It’s not that I can help it.” Chuckled Kylo .

They chose a good place to picnic. It was a little bit aside from all the people. They sat on a ridicules looking blanket. On the blanket was printed “Star Wars”. Star Wars again? Hux really needed to do some research what Star Wars was. ”And now?” Hux asked. Kylo smiled and grabbed in the basket. A single red rose appeared in Kylos hand. He shyly handed Hux the rose.” For you.” Said Kylo. Hux was stunned. This fuzzy feeling spread again in his stomach but this time stronger. He reached for the rose. “Thank you.”  
Kylo had an adorable smile on his face that made Hux inside all mushy.  
“What do we do know?”  
“Well, we eat. As a starter I have”, Kylo reached again in the basket,” Fruit salad. I made it myself so don’t be too harsh on it.”  
He gave Hux a bowl of the salad.  
“I put grapes, bananas, apples, oranges, strawberries and raspberries in it. I also put a lil bit of honey in it. Hope you don’t mind that.  
Hux couldn’t even remember the last time he ate Fruit salad that was not bought in a store. He took his first bite and an explosion of different flavors happened in his mouth. The fruits actually tasted like something and it was soo sweet. Hux closed his eyes to enjoy it more.  
“So you like it?” Kylo asked. Hux only hummed in response forgetting himself.  
“Im glad that you like it.”, said Kylo with a laugh.  
Hux ignored Kylo and concentrated fully on his salad. He couldn’t believe something so simple could taste so good. After they both finished the salad Hux asked:” What do we eat now?”  
Kylo grinned and pulled a plate full of sandwiches out of the basket and a bottle of orange juice.  
“Those are Turkey Caprese Sandwiches.”, Explained Kylo,” I also made it myself.”  
Hux only responded with an Aha as he accepted the sandwich Kylo gave him. He bit in and it tasted amazing. Homemade cooking was really better than the Food he bought in stores.  
“I see you like that too.” Said Kylo with a pleased face.  
“Do you cook often?” asked Hux.  
“Naw, only sometimes when I’m in the mood. And you?”  
Hux looked embarrassed away and bit into his sandwich so he did not need to answer immediately. The truth was he had never cooked once in his life. But it wasn’t his fault. He grew up in a wealthy family and after he moved out he only ate take outs or instant food because he didn’t have the time to cook. So he just said:”…No…I don’t.”  
Then Kylo started talking about how his mother taught him to cook. Again in his weird way of telling a story. At some point he had literally no idea what the fuck Kylo was talking about. Kylo was really a terrible storyteller. Hux, who was completely lost, only nodded here and there so that Kylo knew he still “listen”. As Kylo continued his monologue Hux had the chance to really look at Kylo. He noticed that Kylo had a lot of freckles at his face and arms. He had the sudden urge to kiss each and every freckle. But Hux pushed that weird thought down because why would he want to do something like that? Hux eyes wandered to Kylos arms and they were indeed muscular. Hux bet they were also strong…perfect Arms to lift him up and...Wow hold up. In which direction wandered his thoughts? They were just friends…Right? They both sat cross-legged at the blanket so Hux had a perfect view at Kylos flat stomach and… he was so not thinking about that. His eyes wandered up again to Kylos face and he noticed his plush lips that were constantly moving as he talked. A heat grew under his skin, transfixed by the sight. He imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips.  
Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name. “Hux, Hux everything okay?”  
Hux shaked his head to clear his thoughts and looked in the concerning eyes of Kylo.  
“Everything okay?” he asked again.  
“Yeah.” Said Hux embarrassed,” I just noticed that you…”, Hux eyes wandered around,”…wear your new t-shirt.”  
“Smooth move” thought Hux a little bit proud to himself.  
Now it was Kylos turn to look embarrassed.” Yeah I just…didn’t know what I should wear so I thought I should wear this because I already know you like it.” confessed Kylo.  
Hux snickered, kind of relieved he wasn’t the only one struggling with the clothe choice.  
“Maybe I think now that you are only in possession of 2 t-shirts.” said Hux in a thoughtful voice. Kylos eyes widened at that but relaxed again as he saw the small smile that played on Hux face.  
“Don’t worry cupcake I actually own 3.” Said Kylo with wink.  
Hux frowned at the nickname.  
“Guess what we have for desert” Kylo asked him. Hux shrugged with his shoulders.  
Kylos eyes looked playful at Hux as he reached in the basket.  
“An apple-pie for an apple-pie.”  
Hux groaned and face palmed himself. Kylo broke out in a fit of laughter at his own joke.  
It was a beautiful laugh. Full of life and happiness.  
“I also made it myself.” Kyo sounded proud of himself. Kylo handed Hux his piece of apple-pie.  
Hux put a fork full of pie in his mouth and started to chew. He chewed once…twice and almost spat it out. He bit into a raisin. He hated raisin. The disgusting flavor spread in his mouth and he grabbed his glass of orange juice so he could wash the taste away.  
“How is it?” asked Kylo with big hopeful eyes.  
Hux did not have the heart to tell Kylo he didn’t like it because of the raisin in it as he looked into Kylos eyes.  
Kylo had a wide grin at his face as Hux told him that he liked the apple-pie.  
The only problem was now how to eat the whole piece of pie without gagging.  
“You can do it. You made it through worse.” Motivated Hux himself.  
Hux shuddered internal as he shoved the next bite into his mouth. How could he forget to tell Kylo that he hated raisin.  
Hux didn’t know how he did it but he managed to eat the piece of apple-pie. He felt sick now but it was worth it.  
Hux didn’t really know why he went through such a pain for Kylo. He probably just wanted to see Kylo smile…for some reason. 

Suddenly Kylo moved. He crawled to him and laid his Head on Hux lap. With a smile he looked up to Hux.  
“What are you doing? Is this also part of the picnic?” questioned Hux confused. Kylo nodded his head, closed his eyes and visibly relaxed. Hux closed his eyes and tried also to relax. But after a few minutes his eyes snapped open. He felt how his addiction crawled up and screamed for nicotine. Hux breathed deep in and out and tried to think of everything but cigarettes. But soon he got nervous and restless. The urge to smoke got stronger and stronger by minute.  
“God damn stupid addiction. Why am I so weak?” thought Hux before he gave in.  
“Hey Kylo do you mind if I smoke?” asked Hux defeated by his addiction.  
Kylo answered with still closed eyes:” No go ahead. But just so you now. Smoking is not good for your health muffin.”  
Hux rolled his eyes. He heard the warnings at least a million times. He fished his cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket. He lit a cig and inhaled deeply the smoke.  
“You don’t look surprised that I smoke.” noticed Hux.  
“ ‘s because you smell like a walking ashtray. No offence though sweetie.” Answered Kylo.  
Before Hux could defend himself Kylo spoke again:” Since when do you smoke?”  
Hux took another drag of his cigarette as he thought.  
“Hmmm…I started probably around…13.”  
Kylos eyes snapped open and he looked with disbelieving eyes at Hux. “You kidding right?”  
Hux shaked his head.  
“Why did you start so early? How did you get the cigarettes anyway at such young age?” Kylo sounded upset.  
“My dad is also a smoker. They were always cigarettes scattered around in the house. And one day curiosity killed the cat.” Explained Hux.  
Kylo opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something but then just shaked his head and closed his mouth.  
They sat in comfortable silent for a while. Hux enjoyed the chirpings of the birds and how the sun illuminated his face. He took a deep breath and felt how is lungs got filled with somewhat clean air. If it was not for Kylo he would probably sit right now in his apartment and would work his ass off.  
Kylo broke the silent.  
“How old are you anyway?” asked Kylo with furrowed eyebrows.  
Hux laughed:” What do you guess?”  
“Around 21.” Was the immediate answer.  
“I feel flattered but no. Im 24.”  
“No way. You look way younger.” Kylo gave Hux a surprised look.  
“I guess I have good gene.” Hux shrugged with his shoulders.

“You like the picnic so far?” Kylo looked Hux in the eyes.  
“Its...okay…. I guess.” Hux cursed himself. He wanted to say that it was awesome but he just couldn’t.  
Kylo grinned anyway at him happiness sparkled in his eyes:” Hehe way better than a stupid restaurant isn’t it?”  
“Will you tell me now why you can’t go to the restaurants I suggested?” asked Hux with curiosity in his voice.  
At that Kylo moved a little bit so that he could press his face at Hux hipbone and half hugged his lower torso.  
With muffled voice he said:”Nooo, it’s so embarrassing and you would think even more that I’m a child.”  
Hux didn’t know what to say so he just awkwardly petted Kylos head.  
“Wow Kylos hair is so soft and silky.” thought Hux as he began to stroke Kylos hair with more earnest.  
He moved his fingers through Kylos thick, wavy hair. The softness of his hair caressed his fingers.  
Kylos eyes fluttered shut by the ministration of Hux fingers and he let out small happy sounds.  
Hux looked down to Kylo and warmth travelled through his body. Hux felt strangely content.  
Kylo even started to purr like a cat at some point. It was a low, vibrating and even sound. The more Hux listen to the purring the more sleepy he got. Hux was at the brink of falling asleep as a loud voice said “May the force be with you” jerked him awake. He detected that the sound came from Kylos Phone that laid a few meters away from them.  
Kylos eyes flew open and he made a sound of annoyance. But instead of standing up to get his Phone he extended his arm in the direction of his smartphone and tensed his arm muscles. His face looked like as if he would concentrate on something very hard.  
After a few seconds he asked with confusion and a little bit of concern in his voice:” What are you doing?”  
Kylo relaxed his arm again and looked at Hux as if he had just asked the dumbest question:” I’m trying to use the force of course.”  
That didn’t help Hux. It only confused him more.  
“The…force.” He repeated uncertain.  
“Yeah. Like in Star Wars.”  
Hux looked clueless at Kylo.  
“Omg…you don’t…you don’t know Star Wars?” Kylo starred at Hux in disbelief.  
Hux slowly shaked his head.  
Kylo sat up :”“Omg you can’t be serious. You don’t know Star Wars? I’m judging you so hard right now. How can you not now Star Wars? It’s a masterpiece. OMG.”  
Hux opened his mouth to say something but Kylo took Hux face in both hands and said:” I don’t want to hear your excuses. Listen the next time we meet we are making a Star Wars Marathon. No discussion about this sugar.” Hux could only nod.

Kylo made a pleased sound and let Hux go. He then got his phone like a normal person. He looked at it and his face turned into a frown.  
He looked up:” I just got a message from a friend. She needs my help. Sorry I need to go.”  
Hux felt disappointment flooding his body. He put his poker face on so that Kylo wouldn’t see it.  
With emotionless voice he said:” No Problem. I can understand.”  
With a sad smile Kylo put everything in the basket.  
They went to the entrance of the park. 

“I need to go that way.” Said Kylo.  
“I need to go the other way.” Hux pointed in the other direction.  
An awkward silent fell on both of them.  
“Well I guess that is goodbye for now.” Kylo scratched the back of his head.  
“Yeah…I guess.” God, this was so awkward right now.  
“Well…Im going then.” Said Hux and turned around.  
“Wait.” Said Kylo.  
Hux turned around and got pulled into a tight Hug. Hux, who felt not as uncomfortable as he thought he would be, didn’t really know what to do. His brain screamed “Hug him back” but his arms didn’t follow. After, what felt like a forever, he let Hux go. “I had really fun today cupcake.” Kylo whispered before he turned around and walked away. Hux stood there for a few seconds, processing what just happened. The he slowly turned around. He felt again this weird mix of happiness, nervousness and excitement as he walked home with the Rose in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux let himself fall heavenly on the couch. He really did it. He met with Kylo. He really didn’t know why it was such a big deal for him. Maybe it’s because it was the first time in years that he broke out of his routine. Hux fumbled his phone out of his pocket to write Phasma.

(07:00 p.m.)Hux: Do I smell like a walking ashtray?

While waiting for an answer Hux lit himself a cigarette. He should really quit. But then again how many times did he tell himself that he should quit? He tried it. Often. But at some point he always got weak. He told himself that it was because work just got stressful. But that was only partly true. He knew it, Phasma knew it and he had a feeling that everybody at his work knew it.  
Of course his work college and his subordinates would also feel the effect of the lack of nicotine. Without it he was always in a bad mood and everything could tick him off. In one word he was a total bitch. Not the best conditions to work. He also had a feeling that everybody, safe for Phasma, was glad when he started to smoke again.  
Hux looked at his Phone as it vibrated.

(07:05 p.m.) Phasma: What? Are you serious? Of course you do.  
(07:06 p.m.) Hux: Why did nobody tell me this? I knew that I smell like cigarette but a walking ashtray?

Hux felt a little bit hurt by the comment Kylo made. Or maybe it was embarrassment. This was weird because normally he didn’t give a fuck what people talk about him. 

(07:07 p.m.) Phasma: That’s one of the side effects of smoking as much as you do. Did Kylo tell you that?  
(07:08 p.m.) Hux: Yes.  
(07:09 p.m.) Phasma: How was your date…not-date anyway?  
(07:09 p.m.) Hux: It was…nice…I think?  
(07:10 p.m.) Phasma: It was that good??!  
(07:11 p.m.) Hux: I didn’t say that…  
(07:11 p.m.) Phasma: You can’t fool me. Even your subordinates know your weird praising system.

Hux frowned. Ok yeah maybe his praising system was a little bit off. And to say something was nice was daring for him. Normally he said things like “it was ok” or “I don’t hate it” and that basically meant he liked it or something was really great. 

(07:12 p.m.) Hux: Fuck you.  
(07:13 p.m.) Phasma: hahah  
(07:13 p.m.) Phasma: And the most important question…was he ripped ;)  
(07:14 p.m.) Hux: How am I supposed to know that?  
(07:14 p.m.) Hux: But he looked muscular. He also had broad shoulders and he was tall.  
(07:15 p.m.) Hux: He was taller than me. So rude.

Hux was still a little bit pissed about that. 

(07:16 p.m.) Phasma: So he was tall, muscular and had broad shoulders?  
(07:17 p.m.) Hux: Yeah?  
(07:18 p.m.) Phasma: So exact the opposite of you XP  
(07:18 p.m.) Hux: Phasma!!  
(07:19 p.m.) Phasma: What? He is more of the tall side with broad shoulders and a muscular body  
(07:20 p.m.) Phasma: And you’re more on the slender, small, thin side.

That was true. Hux knew he would always be stuck with his narrow hips and with a generally more slender body. It used to annoy him but he learned accept and love his body. He thought he was attractive, no he knew it. He had enough prove for that. But just because he came to terms with his body doesn’t mean Phasma should point the obvious differences out. That was just plain rude.

(07:21 p.m.) Hux: I hate you.  
(07:21 p.m.) Phasma: Love you too. 

Hux put his Phone away and just know he realized that he lost a whole day where he could work because he met with Kylo. He breathed deep in and out with closed eyes.  
“Today will be a long day” Hux thought. It’s not that Hux had anything important to work on.  
It was just that Hux was a perfectionist and a control freak. Everything Hux did had to be perfect.  
Mistakes were not allowed. Not in Huxs world. But that meant also a lot of extra work. For example a lot of hours went in just checking presentations over and over again so that there was for sure no mistake in it.  
With determination he opened his eyes. He made himself a cup of coffee and went to work. Late at night he finally went to bed.

Hux woke up. He lazily stretched his body and searched with his hand for his phone. After he found the phone he unlocked it. He had one message. He opened it.

(05:00 a.m.) Kylo: good morning beautiful. hope u slept well : ) i really enjoyed yesterday

Kylo wrote again so early? What was up with that?

(08:13 a.m.) Hux: Good Morning. Yes I did sleep well.

Hux didn’t know what else to write. He really didn’t want to tell Kylo that he also enjoyed yesterday. His phone vibrated. Kylo did really write fast back.

(08:14 a.m.) Kylo: You still up for the movie night?  
(08:14 a.m.) Hux: Yes.  
(08:15 a.m.) Kylo: nice! When do u have time

That was a good question. Hux made his way to the kitchen while he thought. But he should have time next week. Hux started the coffee machine and typed back.

(08:18 a.m.) Hux: How about next Saturday? Come to my house at 6 p.m.  
(08:18 a.m.) Kylo: Sounds amaziiing :3

It was a lazy Sunday for Hux. He worked in a slow pace. Everything was like always except the fact that he was texting with Kylo. Hux didn’t know why he keeps in touch with Kylo. He normally did not do friendships…except Phasma. But could he call Kylo a friend? He saw Kylo only twice.  
Throughout the week his mind became more and more obsessed with Kylo. He thought a lot about Kylo. About his strange beauty, his laugh, his shy smile. He didn’t want to think so much about Kylo but he just couldn’t control it. And that made him worried. Something that he couldn’t control made him uneasy. The logical answer to solve that problem would be to delete Kylos number. But he just couldn’t do it. His finger hovered more than once over the button to delete Kylos number. But in the end he couldn’t do it. He truly was weak. At least he could suppress the weird foreign feelings he got when he thought about Kylo.

It was finally Saturday. Hux woke up early. He checked his phone.

(04:45 a.m.) Kylo: U never told me ur address.

Oh yeah. That was right. He texted his address to Kylo. He didn’t ask himself anymore why Kylo was always so early up. He just accepted the fact. He scrolled though his chat with Kylo and smiled. Within the week Kylo sent him so many pictures. Mostly funny pictures or “memes” how Kylo called them. Kylo sent him also pictures of himself with and without friends. Or he sent him pictures if he saw something cute, disturbing or funny.  
Phasma forced him to sent her a picture of Kylo. Phasma sent him a RAWR ;) back. 

(06:45 a.m.) Kylo: Thx sugaarrrr ^^

Hux still didn’t get used to the nicknames. His heart skipped always a beat after he read the nickname. It was annoying as hell. 

Hux rose up and, after he drank his coffee and smoked a cigarette, decided that he should probably clean the apartment. Even though it already was clean. But Hux had the urge to clean, because everything had to be perfect. After already 15 min Hux body and mind started to relax. All his stress and thoughts got washed away. It was just him his cleaning supplies and the strong smell of cleaning products. He started to sing a little song. That was Hux secret talent. Singing. He was really good at it.  
After the cleaning he went to the store to buy snacks to eat during the movies. But what should he buy? Pocorn or Nachos or both? Which dip? Should he buy Chips? Should he also buy gummy bears and chocolate? Was Kylo a messy eater? Because if yes he would so not buy chips or nachos. At the end he bought Popcorn and gummy bears. It was the safest option. 

At sharp 6 his door bell ringed. Hux took a deep breath tried to ignore the knot that formed in his stomach and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be longer :)   
> thx for reading my story friends


	6. Chapter 6

„Hey Hux“ said Kylo with a smile.  
“Hello.” Hux made a gesture that meant that Kylo could come in.  
Kylo stepped in and looked around. 

Kylo wore a black Tank Top with “Star Wars” written on it and a black-white Galaxy Leggings. The Tank Top barley covered his ass. His hair was tied in a messy bun. He also wore a black backpack. Of course the backpack was also Star Wars themed. Hux wouldn’t say he checked Kylo out but he checked Kylo out. The Tank Top did nothing to hide his well-defined muscles. “How much did Kylo train do get this body?” Hux thought while he unconsciously bit his lower lip. 

“Holy Sith (see what I did there? I regret nothing!) is this place big. Are you rich? And so freaking clean. You sure you are living here? Sweet Jesus on a boat is that your TV. Holy Moly. That’s such an amazing apartment. So fancy. And you have view out of a park. That’s everything.” Kylo was impressed from what he saw.

Hux wasn’t really impressed with his apartment. His apartment was at the 20th floor of a sky scraper. When you walk in you were basically right in living room. On the left side of the living room was a 4 seater sofa in black. But on the sofa was easily space for 6 people. It was accessorized by 4 plain white cushions. In front of the sofa was a coffee table in a shape of a rectangle. The table was Glass topped with a cream iron base. A few meters in front of the coffee table was a big black Flat screen TV on a white TV table. On the right side of the room was a kitchen bar with a glass top and with 4 black bar stools that separated the living room from the kitchen. The kitchen was modern designed. The kitchen counters had also glass tops. In the middle of the room in front of a huge window was a table, also with a glass surface, and 3 black chairs on each side. Next to the window was a white bookshelf with his books and a picture of him and Phasma. So nothing special. At least for Hux. But Kylo looked around with huge eyes.

“Aha so your name is Armitage.” Said Kylo suddenly.  
Hux cringed at the name. He really didn’t like his name. “How do you know?” he asked a little bit confused. Kylo just pointed at the mail on the table. Hux groaned. He forgot to put those damn letters away.  
“So can I call you Armitage?” Kylo asked.  
“If you do that I will literally kill you.” Hux said instantly.  
“I guess that’s a no then. Since I know your full name I guess it’s just fair when you know my full name as well. My name is”,Kylos voice got deeper,” Ren…Kylo Ren.”  
Hux snorted. He tried to cover it with a cough but failed.  
“What’s so funny?” Kylo sounded offended.  
“Nothing. Really.” Kylo looked unconvinced but dropped the subject. Thank god.

“Who is that? Your girlfriend? Kylo pointed at the picture with Phasma.  
Hux laughed: “No. Thats Phasma. She is my best friend.”  
“Ou you’re best friend.” Kylo sounded relieved.  
An awkward silence fell on both on them.  
“Well”, started Hux,” how about we start the movie? I even went out and bought snacks.”  
Kylos eyes lit up. “You bought munchies?” You’re the best.”

Hux put the snacks on the coffee table and was just about to sit down as Kylo said:” Stop, stop,stop. You really want to watch a movie dressed like that?”  
Hux looked down on himself. He wore a pair of trousers and a button up shirt. He didn’t understand what was wrong with that.  
“Yes?” it was more of a question than an answer.  
“Rule Number 1”, said Kylo in a serious voice,” is to wear something comfortable for a movie night.” “Okay?” Hux was still uncertain what Kylo wanted from him.  
They both stare at each other for a few seconds before Kylo said:” What are you waiting for? Get your sweatpants and a comfy Shirt and then let’s start the marathon.”  
Hux continued to look at Kylo before he slowly confessed:” I…I don’t have sweatpants.” Kylo stared at him, mouth wide open:” You kidding right? Right?” Hux slowly shaked his head.  
“Omg. Unbelievable.”Kylo shaked his head,” But it’s okay muffin because I have the solution. “ Kylo reached in his backpack and pulled a black pile of clothing out. Kylo grinned:” Here for you. A pair of sweatpants and a Shirt. Actually I wanted to wear them but I think you need them more than I do.”  
Hux took the clothes . With the clothes in his hand he had now a small problem. And with small he meant huge. Should he change here or should he go to another room? But wouldn’t it be weird to go to another room. They were both men so it shouldn’t be weird to change in front of him. But then again he didn’t know Kylo for that long. Is there friendship already at this point where they could change in front of each other? What should he do? “Okay calm down calm down Hux. Just do something and stop standing like a fool in the living room. That’s not like you.”  
Kylo started to laugh:” Oh got lil Hux all shy? Don’t worry I won’t look.” To proof his point he put both hands over his eyes to cover them.  
Hux looked uncertain to Kylo but then started to unbutton his shirt. He changed his top with Kylos Shirt and frowned. The Shirt was way too big for Hux. The Shirt reached to Huxs mid-thighs and the round neck slid a little bit over his left shoulder. It looked ridiculous in Hux opinion.  
“Can I look? Asked Kylo.  
“No you can’t.” Said Hux in a harsher tone than he intended.  
He then added:” Just wait another few seconds.”  
Kylo nodded.  
“Ok. The Shirt is a disaster but maybe the sweatpants will fit better?” thought Hux. But to his disappointment the pair of pants fit even worse. The sweat pants bunched at his feet and he also had to hold up the joggers so that they wouldn’t fall down. All in all he looked ridiculous.  
Hux sighed again and said:” Look Kylo I really appreciate your offer with the clothes but they don’t fit me well and I look stupid.”  
Kylo removed his hands from his face and looked at Hux. A bubble of laughter escaped his throat:” Omg you look so cute. Like a little angel bean.”  
Hux glared at Kylo. He had the urge to cross his arms but remember last second that he couldn’t do that.

Hux opened his mouth to protest but the sound of a classic ring tone pierced through the room. Kylo almost fell from the couch because the tone was so loud. Hux snickered while he made his way ungracefully to his smartphone. He looked at the phone groaned. It was Hux business partner from Germany. Hux had nothing against this guy but he had a tendency to chat too much about his life. Hux knew it would turn into a longer conversation.  
He looked at Kylo and said:” Give me your phone.”  
Kylo tipped his head a little bit to the side to show his confusion. Hux extended his Hand to Kylo and looked at him impatiently. Finally Kylo gave Hux his phone. Hux phone still rang loud and annoying. Hux took the phone and looked at a cracked screen. Isn’t it annoying when the screen is so broken? He was just about to ask why Kylo didn’t typed the Passwort into his phone as he saw the phone didn’t have a password or anything like that. Hux guessed that Kylo was too lazy for that. He unlocked it and typed his W-LAN Password in the phone. Then he gave Kylo the smartphone back and said:” I connected you with my W-LAN. Feel free to watch TV or something. This phone conversation will probably take a while. Sorry for that.” Hux gave Kylo an apologetic smile. And with that he answered the Call.  
“Hallo Herr Blume. Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Hux forced himself to sound friendly and not annoyed. (Hello Mr. Blume. To what do I owe the honor?)  
“Nein kein Problem ich hab Zeit.“ Lied Hux. (It’s no Problem. I have time.)  
Hux rolled his eyes and made his way to his working room.

His working room was a small room. The big white desk and the comfy black chair were in front of a window. The walls were plastered with white shelves out of wood. Hux stored mostly folders in them. 

Hux sat himself on the chair:” Gratulation das Ihre Tochter den Abschluss geschafft hat.“ As if he would care about that. (Congratulation that your daughter graduated from school,)  
Finally after 45 min the conversation was over. Hux leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. The matter could have been solved in 20 minutes. But no this guy had to talk about his private life for 25 minutes. Hux stood up and promptly the joggers fell down his legs. Hux sighed. And of course that had to be the moment Kylo knocked at the door and came in. They both stare at each other before Kylo got red and covered with panic hand moves his face:” Omg Hux I’m so sorry.” Not that he could see much. Kylos Shirt was like a mini dress for Hux. Hux pulled the sweat pants up and said in a calm voice:” I told you these are too big for me.” He was calm on the outside but on the inside he could die of embarrassment. 

“What language did you speak at the beginning of the conversation?” asked Kylo.  
“German.” Was Hux answer as they both sat down on the sofa.  
“German? That’s so cool.” Kylos voice was filled with excitement,” Say something in German please?”  
Hux looked annoyed at Kylo and was met with puppy eyes. “God dammit” thought Hux.  
Hux took a deep breath and said:“Grundstücksverkehrsgenehmigungszuständigkeitsübertragungsverordnung.(Yes that is a real German word. German is a strange language. It doesn’t official exist anymore though) It took him forever to learn the word.  
Kylos face scrunched up in confusion:” That isn’t a real word is it?”  
“It is.” Said Hux with a smirk.  
“What does it mean?”  
“It basiacly means the regulation on the delegation of authority concerning land conveyance permissions.” said Hux.  
“Okkaayyy. How did you learn the language?” asked Kylo.  
“My big brother taught me a little bit German. I’m not very good though. But it’s enough to have a normal conversation.” Hux had a smile on his face.  
“You have a big bro? That’s so cool. I don’t have any siblings. I wish I had a big bro.” Kylos sounded sad.” After a few seconds he added with a more cheery voice:” But I have at least a cousin. She is annoying but she is also like a sister to me. Her name is Rey. I already sent you a few photos of her.”  
“Is she the girl with the brown hair and the unusual hairstyle? asked Hux.  
Kylo gave him a thumb up with a wide grin. 

“How about we start the movie? I was so free and already put the DVD in your DVD player.” Said Kylo. Hux nodded. They started the DVD. Hux saw that they could choose between 6 movies.  
Star Wars Episode 1 The Phantom Menance  
Star Wars Episode 2 Attack of the Clones  
And so on.  
“6 movies”, thought Hux,” that’s a lot.” Not that he had a problem to pull an all-nighter.  
He was about to select Star Wars Episode 1 as Kylo almost screamed:” Stop. You need to choose Star Wars Episode 4.” Hux looked a Kylo with a raised eyebrow. Kylo explained.” Star Wars Episode 1-3 are prequels. So we need to start with 4.”  
“So basically we watch at first 4,5,6 and then 1,2,3.” Said Hux. But before he selected Star Wars episode 4 he said in a serious voice: ”Before I forget. I have a rule that you need to follow. The rule is don’t talk during the movie. No spoilers, no commentary, no fun facts, no anything ok?”  
Kylo looked a little bit disappointed:” Fine. But if you have any question or something like that feel free to ask me.” Hux nodded and then he started the movie.

They sat a few inches apart on the couch. But Hux couldn’t help but to notice that Kylo inched more and more closer to Hux during the movie. They were half into the first movie and Kylo sat so near next to Hux that they knees were touching. Hux didn’t mind it. He actually liked it. Heat radiated from Kylos body and Hux stomach formed the weird knot again. If Hux was honest with himself he wanted to have more body contact with Kylo but didn’t know how without looking to obvious.  
He glanced to Kylo and saw that he happily munched some popcorn. Thankfully he wasn’t chewing loudly. Did Kylo inched closer to him on purpose or was it just coincident? Hux looked back at the screen and tried to concentrate on the movie.  
After being thorough 3 and a half movies Hux suddenly felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. His body froze. He slowly turned his head and saw that Kylo rested his head on Hux shoulder. What was Kylo doing? But then he heard a soft snore. Hux couldn’t believe it. Kylo fell asleep.  
“Kylo.” He whispered. No reaction.  
“Kylo.” His voice was louder now.  
Kylo jerked away and looked disorientated around. “What?” he asked with a sleepy voice.  
“You fell asleep.” Said Hux.  
“Ou.” Was Kylos answer before dropping his head back on Hux shoulder.  
Hux heartbeat started to race. He blamed it on the movie.  
Soon Hux heard again a soft snoring. And again he tried to wake up Kylo. But no chance. He only heard Kylo mumble unintelligent things while he cuddled even closer to Hux.  
Hux sighed. Is this guy for real? He fell asleep even though Star Wars is his favorite movie? What a fake fan. Hux looked at Kylo. A pleasant feeling settled in his stomach and he felt how his lips formed a smile. Well, he had to admit that Kylo looked kind of cute sleeping like that. 

The last movie was over and Hux sat now with a still sleeping Kylo and a wet shoulder in front of the TV while the credits were rolling down. His shirt was wet because Kylo apparently drooled while being asleep. What a child. At least it wasn’t his shirt. He was just wondering what he was supposed to do now as Kylo stirred. Kylo lifted slowly his head and looked with heavy eyelids o around. “What happened?” asked Kylo slurry.  
“What happened? You fucking fell asleep.” Hux voice sounded a bit too upset.  
“Did I? Oh. Sorry muffin.” Said Kylo while he stood up and stretched his arms. He yawned and let himself fell back on the sofa.  
“So how did you like it? Kylos voice sounded eager.  
Hux did like the movies. There was dramatic, action and romantic. So he quiet enjoyed it.  
He looked at Kylo to answer but instead an amused chuckle came out.  
“What? What?” Kylo asked.  
“Your eyeliner is like all over your face. And let’s not talk about your hair.” Said Hux with a grin.  
“What?!” Kylo shot up and grabbed his phone that laid on the table. He looked at it and touched with a horrified expression his face. Then he must have noticed his hair then he tried to untie his bun.  
“OMG. I look terrible. Don’t look.” He covered his face with his hands.” Where is your bathroom?”  
Hux pointed at it and Kylo picked his backpack up and almost run to the bathroom.  
Hux lit himself a cigarette and grabbed his laptop to work. Both objects were on the table. After 15 minutes of waiting he got a little bit worried and shouted:” You okay in there?” A muffled “yes” and “don’t come in” was the answer. After another 15 minutes he finally reappeared. His eyeliner looked good again but his hair was still a little bit messy. But was he doing so long in there? 

“You want me to brush your hair?” offered Hux.  
Kylo moved his fingers through his still tangled hair:” You would do that?”  
Hux nodded and put his laptop away:” Give me your brush and sit between my legs.”  
Kylo gave Hux his brush and sat a bit awkwardly between his legs.  
“How do you get your hair so soft?” asked Hux while carding his fingers through Kylos thick mane.  
Kylo, who oblivious enjoyed the treatment, answered:” Dunno. It was always like this. But how did you like the movie? That’s the real question.”  
Hux had switched to the brush and thought about his answer. How should he say he liked it without saying he liked it?  
“It was enjoyable.” Hux settled on this answer. ”Now I also understand the Force thing. It looks really useful.”  
“I knew you would like Star Wars. And it would be so cool if I could use the Force. Just imagine when you want something you wouldn’t have to stand up. If that isn’t awesome” Beamed Kylo.  
“Or you could Force choke someone like Darth Vader.” Said Hux.  
“But that would be quiet a dark think do to.” scolded Kylo.  
“And that would be bad?” questioned Hux.  
“Well I think you’d be more of a Jedi than a Sith” explained Kylo.  
“You think? And what are you then?” asked Hux curiously.  
“A Sith.” Kylo sounded serious.  
“…A Sith.” Repeated Hux.  
“Yeah…but I am trying to become a Jedi.”  
Hux noticed how the easy conversation turned in something probably more meaningful and serious and he felt a little bit uncomfortable because he didn’t know how to react. A silence fell on both on them.  
“Anyway”, Kylo broke the silence,” who is you favorite character and why?”  
“That’s a good question.” Hux was thankful for the topic chance.” Probably Leia. She is a natural leader. I mean she took charge when the escape plan proves to be…not much of a plan. She is also not afraid to get her hands dirty. Like she doesn’t just sit back and let other do things. And even though she’s a princess she can she can fly the hovering bikethingy and she can use weapons. I personally think she is pretty badass.”  
“Bikethingy.” Snickered Kylo.” You mean the speeder bike.  
Hux frowned:” I did not watch the movies just to be judged afterwards because I don’t know the correct words for specific things….What’s your favorite character? Let me guess. Darth Vader.”  
“YES. Darth Vader is so cool. I could list so many reason why I like him but I don’t wanna bore you. Do you want to know the main reason why I like him?” asked Kylo with a way too excited voice.  
“Sure.”  
“For me he is a Symbol that is never too late to change. It doesn’t matter how evil you are or how many bad things you have done. You can always change. You can always go to the light side. It’s never too late to do the right thing. Just like Darth Vader chose to kill the Emperor and not Luke. And if Darth Vader can change than I can also change for the better. Love is stronger than hate and Anger.”  
“That’s very deep.” Said Hux a little bit surprised. 

He still brushed Kylos hair even though it was already tangle free. Brushing hair had kind of a calming effect on him. He suddenly got an idea.  
“Should I also braid your hair?”  
“Yeah of course. But you can braid hair?” Kylo sounded surprised.  
“Yes I actually can.” Explained Hux while dividing Kylos hair into three equal sections.” My brother had very long hair between 13 and 18 and he forced me to always braid his hair.” Hux started to braid.  
“Why did he cut his hair? I could never cut my hair.”  
“With 18 he moved out and so I couldn’t braid his hair every day. He claimed that nobody else including himself could braid his hair as well as I did. He walked around with open hair for a while but quickly found out that long open hair could be very annoying. So he cut it.”  
Hux tipped Kylo on his shoulder to signalize him that he was done. Kylo stood up, turned to Hux and gave him a wide grin.  
“Thank you. You really are an angel.” Grinned Kylo.” What are we going to do now? I, for one, am very hungry. I can make us breakfast if you want.”  
“If you want. But I don’t think I have much in my Refrigerator.” warned Hux.  
“Don’t worry Sugar. I’m a creative young man.” Said Kylo with a wink.

Kylo went to his refrigerator to inspect what food he had. He heard how Kylo opened his refrigerator.  
“Unbelievable. You almost have nothing in here. How do you survive?” asked Klyo horrified.  
“Take out and Restaurants. I don’t have much time to cook.” Hux started to work again.  
“No wonder you’re so thin. You need to eat healthy and balanced.” Scolded Kylo.  
Hux growled at the thin comment that Kylo made.  
“I ate until I was 18 healthy and balanced.” snapped Hux.” And even though I did that I’m still stuck with this body.”  
Nobody spoke a word after that. Hux worked and Kylo cooked.  
“I think you are perfect how you are.” said Kylo suddenly in a soft and quiet voice.  
“Thanks.” said Hux than he added.” Sorry that I snapped earlier.”  
“No worries cupcake. Where are you plates?”  
“It’s okay. I can set the table. You cooked already.” Hux got up to get the plates but forgot again to hold the joggers up so they fell again down his legs. He groaned quietly and pulled them up.  
He went to the kitchen and stopped behind Kylo to peer over his shoulder.  
“Grilled Cheese” said Kylo before Hux could even ask.  
Hux had the urge to put his arms around Kylos torso but resisted because firstly he needed at least one hand to hold up the sweaters and secondly that would be way too awkward. He fetched the plates and the knives and forks and set them on the table. Then he made himself a coffee.  
“You also want one?” he asked.  
“No thanks. I don’t really drink coffee. Except Starbucks.” informed Kylo Hux.  
“What do you drink instead?” asked Hux confused.  
“Water, tea, juice.” answered Kylo.  
“I guess than you can either drink water or tea. I don’t have juice.”  
“What kind of tea flavors do you have?”  
Hux looked in his cupboard where he stored his tea. He hadn’t much tea because he barley drank it. So his different tea flavors choices where fairly poor.  
“Chamomile tea, black tea and fruit tea.” listed Hux.  
Kylo thought for a short moment and answered:” Then I would like to have a Fruit tea.” 

After everything was set they both sat down. Hux felt strangely domestic.  
Hux tried the grilled cheese and damn it tasted heavenly.  
“You like it?” asked Kylo.  
Hux had the feeling Kylo would always ask him how he liked the food.  
“The cheese is really gooey.” It wasn’t really an answer to the question but whatever. Kylo didn’t mind it then he smiled happily to Hux.  
“So do you live alone or with your family.” asks Hux.  
“Alone. Me and my parents aren’t a good combination.” said Kylo.  
“I know that problem.” sympathized Hux.  
“Really?” questioned Kylo.  
“Yes. They force you to do something that you don’t want to do or to be someone that you aren’t and act all upset and disappointed if you don’t do what they want you to do or to be.” said Hux lamely.  
“Omg. Yes.” Kylo agreed enthusiastically.” Why do they do this?”  
Hux just shrugged with his shoulders. They continued to eat in silence.

After they ate Kylo wanted to put the plates in the sink but Hux stopped him:” You don’t need to put them in the sink. Just let them on the table. I put them later away.”  
“But…” started Kylo but Hux gave him a stern look.  
Defeated Kylo put the plate back on the table.  
“You can relax and I’ll change my clothes.” stated Hux.  
He stood up and actual remembered to hold the joggers up. He went to his room and looked in his wardrobe to see what he could wear. He chose a dark blue pair of trousers and a white button up shirt. He rolled the sleeves up and went in the living room. Kylo was casual eating the rest of the popcorn and gummy bears while scrolling through his phone. He looked up as he noticed that Hux entered the room. Hux had Kylo clothes in his hand that he neatly folded. But before he gave Kylo his clothes he asked:” Should I wash it first and then return it to you? “  
“Naw.” Laughed Kylo.” It’s okay like that.”  
He took the clothes and stuffed it in his backpack. Hux cringed at that. He just folded them.  
“Aren’t you tired?” ask Kylo.  
“What?” Hux looked confused to Kylo.  
“I mean you did stay the whole night awake but you don’t seem too tired. I think that is weird.” explained Kylo.  
“Oohh. It’s because I often pull all-nighter. Often two or three in a row. My rule is if you start to hallucinate than you should go to sleep. “Hux had to learn that the hard way.  
Kylo stared at him in disbelief:” What? Why? How do you stay awake so long?”  
“I work a lot and lots and lots of coffee.”  
“But still. That’s not healthy at all. Why would you go so far?” Kylo looked puzzled.  
“Sometimes you have to sacrifice things for the greater good.”  
“But not your health…” mumbled Kylo.  
Hux rolled his eyes:” I know what I do Kylo.”  
“Fine. Im just worried.” Pouted Kylo while he stuffed a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.  
Hux laughed quietly:” I appreciate it but you really don’t need to.”

Kylo shouldered his backpack and walked with Hux to the house door.  
“So the movie night was enjoyable and I would not be against it if we do that again sometime.” Said Hux with a small smile.  
“I also really really liked it cutiepie.” agreed Kylo with a wide green and sparkly eyes.  
Then he opened his arms wide as an invention for a hug. Hux hesitated for a few seconds but then hugged in an awkward manner Kylos torso. Kylo hugged Hux with way to much strength back. Hux felt how Kylo nuzzled his neck. Hux thought that Kylo probably really liked to cuddle. After Kylo let Hux go they said they good byes and Kylo walked out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought that it would be so hard to describe something. It took me forever to describe Hux flat. And I didnt even describe everything. I searched forever in the interwebs to find the right words... And then get completly frustated if I dont find them. AAHHHHH!  
> But praise the lord this chapter is finished. the chapter NOT the story ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hux woke up. He sat up and lazily stretched his arms. He grabbed his phone while yawning. Hux groaned. Today is Monday and in around 8 minutes would his alarm ring. Hux also saw that Kylo wrote him as usual a Good Morning message. He opened it and he had to smile against his will. 

(04:58 a.m.) Kylo: I know its Monday but Good Morning Good Mooorning to you. May the force b with u Honey Bunny.

Hux felt ridiculously giddy because of the nickname. He also felt extremely stupid because of that. Pet names were in his eyes just stupid and unnecessary and kind of embarrassing. And with kind of he meant a lot. But as always with Kylo things were different. 

(05:58 a.m.) Hux: Somebody is in a good mood. Even though it’s Monday! 

Hux turned the alarm off seconds before it would have went off. It was a really satisfying feeling. Then he began with his morning routine and texted with Kylo along the way. It was generally a good Morning and Hux felt nothing could go wrong. 

At usual he was at sharp 08:00 a.m. at his office. As soon as he sat down he heard a knock at his door. Hux knitted his brows in confusion. Who could disturb him so early?  
“Come in.”  
As soon as the door opened and Hux saw who it was all his good mood went flying out of the window. It was Paul Heymann. Paul Heymann was a man with a nasty attitude. He had a similar position as Hux and they shared the same goal. To reach the top. They both knew at the end they would be only one. Paul noticed in a very short time that Hux also wanted to the top and tried to bully him out of the company. But he also realized that Hux wouldn’t quit so he changed his methods to sabotaging Hux. Hux despised this man. Paul cheated, tricked and manipulated his way up. He is a man without honor and a liar. A greedy disgusting human being who is willing to do anything to be at the top. But even though Hux hated him he had to admit that Paul was a brilliant business man. 

Paul grinned at him stupidly.  
“No good morning?” Paul asked in a mocking voice.  
“What do you want?” Hux forced himself to stay calm.  
“I just wanted to ask you how your presentation comes along.”  
“Presentation?” Hux felt a wave of uneasiness washing through him. He had no information about a Presentation.  
“Yeah. You know about the new Project.” explained Paul.  
Hux knew about the Project but the Presentation?  
Then Paul eyes widened and he asked:” Did I not tell you that you have to hold a presentation about the project in 3 weeks?”  
Hux just shaked his head. Unable to say anything.  
“Oh my god. I am so sorry. The Boss informed me 3 months ago about it and told me I should also inform you. I’m so sorry. I must have forgotten it.” Pauls apology sounded so fake it was disgusting.  
“Do you think you can still do the presentation in this short time?” asked Paul in a worried tone. His voice may sound worried but he couldn’t hide the evil grin on his face.  
“Yes I can.” The truth is Hux wasn’t sure but like hell he will lose against Paul.  
“If you’re so sure. It was nice chatting with you but I have actual business to attend. Have a nice day.” 

After Paul went out of the room Hux had the urge to scream. Scream in frustration. There was no way that Hux could do the presentation in only 3 weeks. He was 100 % sure that Paul had already a finished presentation and if Hux failed he could shine. But that will not happen. No matter what. Hux already said mentally good bye to his sleep.

Hux sighed heavy. He called his 5 subordinates to an urgent meeting. But he was not only responsible for those 5 people. Those 5 people had also they subordinates. And Hux was basically the Boss from all of them. After only 5 minutes 5 people stormed in his office not even bother to knock.

The first who stormed in was of course Jack. Jack was energetic and social outgoing. He was a chatterbox and had always a joke ready. He seemed always carefree and knew all the gossip and rumors.  
The next person who came in was Daniel aka Dan. Dan was a grumpy hothead. He walked around with a frown and complained about everything and everyone. A lot of people are sacred of him because of his angry outburst but Dan is actually a nice and caring person.  
After him came Kia. From the outside she looked professional and serious but she was actually a complete Nerd. She was a technic freak, loved video games and watched a lot of series. She was always in a good mood except something sad or stupid happened in one of her series or she couldn’t beat a boss in a video game.  
Then Sahra came in. Sahra was a kind and shyer person. She was always there when you need help and you can 100 % rely on her. Hux still thinks it weird that Phasma thinks Sahra had a crush on him.  
The last person was Raphael. He was the clumsiest and unorganized person Hux ever saw. He looked shy but he was far from that. He was not afraid to say his opinion or to put his food down in certain situations. 

“What’s up Boss?” asked Jack with a bright grin.  
“Calling us to an urgent meeting.” Said Dan annoyed.  
Hux explained what happened. Everyone stared at him with disbelief.  
“Is this guy for real?” Kia asked.  
“I’ll kill him.” Dan was almost shouting.  
“No you won’t Danny.” Raphael glared at Dan.  
“Tch.” Was Dan only answer.  
“What are we going to do?” asked Sahra.  
“Isn’t it obvious? We kick his ass by doing this presentation.” Said Jack in a cheery voice.  
“You do know how much work this is.” Said Kia.  
Jack laughed.” You are always in when we do crazy stuff.”  
“But seriously what are we going to do? Boss?” Raphael looked at Hux.  
“I agree with Jack. I bet Paul has already a finished presentation ready. And I refuse to lose against him. I can understand if you are not willing to help me since it will be a lot of work. But I probably can’t do it alone so I have to ask who’s in?”  
“I am totally in.” said Jack and jumped a little bit up and down in excitement.  
“I’m also in.” said Sahra.  
“Me too.” Said Raphael.  
“I guess I am also in. Even though next week is the release date of a new game. But I guess the game has to wait.” Kia sighed.  
That only left Dan.  
“Do I have to..” started Dan but a subtle light Kick in the shin from Raphael changed Dan’s mind. He sighed and said defeated: „Fine count me in.”

After that they planned the presentation. It would be hard but not impossible. Hux trusted his team that they would do a good job. 

10 days later:

It was late in the evening. Hux was hunched over his laptop and worked. He had a major headache, his eyes hurt like a bitch, his whole body was sore and he was tired as fuck. He didn’t sleep for at least 70 hours.  
“Hey Hux.” said suddenly a voice.  
Hux looked up with tired eyes. Kylo stood in front of his desk. How did he come in? He didn’t hear anything. Hux looked at Kylo not knowing what to say.  
“You didn’t text me back the last 10 days.” Complained Kylo.  
That was true. Since he started to work on the presentation he just hadn’t time or more like forgot to write back.  
“That’s very mean of you.”  
“It is very mean of you.” Said a second voice. It was Phasma. How in the world. Then it hits him. Of course they were only hallucination. He hadn’t slept in 70 hours.  
“That’s true. I didn’t write back. I’ll do it later. But you guys are just hallucination. And what is one of the rules that I have?  
“If you start to hallucinate than you should go to sleep” said Hallucination-Phasma lamely.  
“You got it Hallucination-Phasma. And that is what I am going to do.” He was about to stand up as Hallucination- Kylo said:” Would you like to know why you feel so weird so different around me?”  
That perked Hux interest.  
“Don’t tell him. He should find out on his own.” Interfered Hallucination-Phasma.  
“But he will never find out. Maybe in 10 years. I can’t wait that long.” Whined Hallucination- Kylo.  
“And I didn’t ask you I asked Hux.” added Hallucination- Kylo.  
Hallucination-Phasma rolled her eyes and then vanished.  
“So?” Hallucination-Kylo looked at Hux.  
“Tell me.”  
“You know actually you already know the answer. Since I am your hallucination I only know things you also know.” Hallucination-Kylo smirked.  
“Well but I don’t know the answer. Are you gonna tell me or not?” said Hux annoyed.  
“You need to explore your feelings more and you need to stop suppressing them. If you would do that you would already know the answer.”  
Hux scoffed: “Feelings are useless. Actually I don’t even know why I still bother with you. I don’t have higher motives for you so it’s a waste of time.”  
“You really need to stop quoting your dad. How old are you? And here I thought I am the child. You think you are so smart but you know nothing. You know nothing about life. You only know how to work. Sometimes I think you’re not even human.” Kylo came dangerously close.  
Hux looked with angry eyes at Hallucination-Kylo and clenched his fist.  
“Stop it. You are not real. Go away.” Said Hux through gritted theeth.  
“I know Im not real. But what I say is real. Or at least is something you believe deep deep inside of you. Otherwise I wouldn’t know it. You know why you always suppress your feelings?”  
“Feelings make you weak.”  
“Again quoting you’re dad? Pathetic. But you know you don’t just suppress your feelings because of your dad taught you so. That’s only half the truth. You suppress them because otherwise you would break. You don’t want to feel because it would be too overwhelming for you. You are afraid of feeling. You are afraid of losing your control. You are afraid of so much. You are weak. You pretend to be strong but we both know that isn’t true.” taunted Hallucination-Kylo.  
The more Hux listened to Hallucination-Kylo the more he felt how his heart started to race. His muscles started to twitch. His chest was pounding way too loud and too fast. He couldn’t hear anything except his blood rushing through his body. His breathing got deeper and deeper. But it still felt like he would suffocate. His body got slowly numb and he felt lightheaded and dizzy. Hux tried to think of some breathing exercises that would calm him but he couldn’t concentrate. His fear was way too big. He wanted to scream but no sound was coming out of his mouth. And then everything went black.

Hux woke up with a start. He lifted his head from the desk. A paper stuck to his face and he slowly removed it. Hux felt groggy and emotional exhausted. Everything felt so unreal. He looked at the clock. He slept for 3 hours. Normally he would freak out because three hours sleep was way too long but right know he couldn’t really care about it. “Fucking Hallucinations.” thought Hux. He hated them. Because every time he saw a hallucination they would always say mean stuff. Mean stuff that was also kind of the truth. “Well whatever,” thought Hux,” I am great. I am handsome. I can do everything. I am the best.” Hux grinned pushing his feelings, thoughts and doubts down. He knew it wasn’t healthy to bottle up his feelings and one day they would erupt like a volcano. But today was not the day. 

Hux stared at himself in the mirrow. In 10 minutes he would hold the presentation. Hux felt a little bit nervous even though there was literally no reason for it. He worked hard with the others and the presentation was perfect. Phasma taught him thankfully how to use make up because otherwise he would look like shit now.  
“You can do this. NO. You will do this. You are confident. You are the best. You ARE the best. You believe in yourself. You will nail this. You are Armitage Hux. You are amazing. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G.” Hux pep talked himself. With a confident smile he walked to the stage where he would hold his presentation. He looked down at way to many people. He saw Phasma who gave him subtle thumbs up. 

Hux was finally at home. He nailed his presentation. And now he was more or less free. At least free from the stupid presentation. A sensation of relief flooded his body. He undressed himself and went straight to bed. He was asleep in seconds. After what felt like 10 years of sleep Hux woke up. He felt good, he felt refreshed. He stood up to make himself a cup of his beloved coffee and lit himself a cigarette. He sat himself on his couch and his eyes fell on his forgotten smartphone. He hadn’t touched the phone in the last 3 weeks. Hux reached for it to check out his messages. He doubted that he had even one message. Maybe a missed business call or two. But when he looked at the screen he almost choked on his coffee. 40 unread messages and 10 missed calls. Holy hell.  
He saw that all the messages and missed call were from Kylo and he felt immediately bad. He completely forgot Kylo. He didn’t write him a single message the last 3 weeks. Hux scrolled through the messages and his heart broke a little. At first the messages were cheery but the more time went by the more worried and sadder Kylo got. His last message was from 6 days ago.

(09:18 a.m.) Kylo: Hux?  
(10:11 p.m.) Kylo: :( 

Hux heart sank as he read that. How could he forget Kylo. He even had a hallucination from him. Hux thought what he should write back but decided to call. Kylo deserved a call. With slightly trembling fingers Hux called Kylo. He waited until he picked up. With every second his heart beat louder.  
“Hux?” a small voice said.  
“Yes.” said Hux. No idea what else to say.  
“Omg is that really you? I was so worried. I thought you were mad at me and that you hate me. Or that you are sick or hurt and in the hospital. Or that you got kidnapped and killed.” Kylo spoke way to fast but Hux heard the relief in Kylos voice.  
“Yeah. Sorry about that. I was busy with a presentation. And yeah…” Hux said. Right after he said that Hux had the urge to hit himself. What the fuck was that. Kylo deserved better.  
“I mean…I am really truly sorry and how can I make it up to you?” added Hux.  
Kylo laughed.” You don’t need to make it up. I am just glad that you are ok and that you don’t hate me.”  
Hux didn’t know how to respond so he said:” Wanna come over in like 3 hours?”  
“I would love to.” Answered Kylo.  
“That’s good to hear. You still know where I live don’t you?”  
“Yes don’t worry. So see you in 3 hours?”  
“Yeah. See you.” Hux hang up.

After Hux hang up he jumped up from the couch. He had 3 hours to shower, to do his hair, do choose clothes and to clean. Hux calculated how much time he had for every task. He was excited and also nervous to see Kylo. He felt again this stupid knot in his stomach. That reminded Hux that Hallucination-Kylo never told him why he felt that way. Maybe he really needed to think about his feelings. But not today. Maybe tomorrow or something like that. 

Hux was sooner done that he thought. There was still 15 minutes left. 15 long minutes. He tried to calm himself. It was just Kylo that came over. But that thought made it not better. Not even smoking calmed his nerves. Then he heard a knock at his door. Hux opened the door and couldn’t help to smile as he saw Kylo.  
“Hey.” Said Hux.  
Kylo stepped wordless in and hugged Hux in a bone crushing way.  
“I was truly worried about you.” Said Kylo while nuzzling Hux neck.  
Hux didn’t know what to do. His arms hang useless around. And he had kind of trouble breathing.  
After a while said Kylo with a small laugh:” You can hug back you know. Just put your arms around my waist and put pressure on your hands.”  
“I know how to hug.” Mumbled Hux but followed Kylos instructions.  
It felt good. To hug Kylo. To be hugged. It worried Hux. But he also didn’t care right know. He closed his eyes and tried to just enjoy the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i purposely didnt describe the side Charakters so that you Can imagine them however you want


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert when it comes to HEMA. I have all the informations from wikipedia and hemaalliance. If I made a mistake just know that it wasnt my intention....anyway have fun reading the chapter.

After a while Hux had enough of hugging. It started to feel uncomfortable and just weird. This wasn’t that surprising since Hux wasn’t the hugger type. He let go of Kylo so that Kylo would understand the hug was over and they could move on. But either way Kylo didn’t realize Hux let go of him or he just didn’t understand it. Hux waited awkwardly another 5 seceonds before he had no other choice but to speak up.   
“Kylo. You can…you know stop hugging me now.”  
“Wha..? Ou yeah sorry…I mean…yeah.” Kylo stepped embarrassed away.  
“God this is again so awkward.” thought Hux. “Why do I have so many awkward moments with him?”  
They looked at each other not knowing what to say. Then Kylo asked in a soft voice:” Could it be that you got a little bit thinner?”   
Hux looked annoyed at Kylo:” I don’t know. Maybe? Stop being such a worrywart. “  
“But I can’t help but to worry.”   
“And I said that you don’t need to worry.” said Hux in a rough voice.  
Kylo just crossed his arms and looked at him with eyes that told Hux that he would worry no matter what. Hux also crossed his arms and they had a stare down. None of them wanted to give in.   
This wasn’t how Hux imagined they first meeting after three weeks. 

Thankfully the ringing of Hux smartphone broke the tension. Hux answered the phone with a “Yes ?” and motioned at the same time to Kylo that he could sit on the couch.   
On the phone was a business partner. Of course. Hux really didn’t want to talk with this guy. But you have to do what you have to do. He joined Kylo on the couch and turned his laptop on. After 30 minutes he could finally hang up. With a sighed he closed his eyes and said:” I swear to god if he would have asked me another stupid question I would have literally killed him through the phone.”  
Kylo snorted at that:” You didn’t sound annoyed at all the phone.”   
“Well that’s, my dear Kylo, is called professionalism.” Hux lit himself a much needed cigarette.  
“Anyway do you want to eat something? Or do you maybe want to drink something? asked Hux.   
“I can cook something for us.” offered Kylo.  
“I don’t think that’s possible since I have literally nothing in my fridge. But we can order something?”  
“Yes. Let’s order something.” agreed Kylo. “But what?”   
“I don’t care. You Choose something.” said Hux while typing on his laptop.  
“Hmmmm. Let me think about it.”  
After a while Hux looked to Kylo and thought:” How long does Kylo plan to think about what to order?”   
“Kylo? Have you decided or…?” Hux felt like an ass asking that but he didn’t want to wait any longer.  
“Ehhmm …let’s order…Pizza?” answered Kylo while his face turned slowly red.  
“Did Kylo really thought 20 minutes about what they could order and he came up with Pizza? What’s up with that?” Thought Hux. “But wait a minute…Pizza? Can he eat that? I mean….”  
Hux asked out loud:” You can eat Pizza?”   
Kylo look confused:” Yeah? I can? Who cannot eat Pizza?”  
“I meant…don’t you have some kind of diet plan or something?”  
Kylo tipped his head to the left a little. He was obviously still confused.  
“You know don’t have people who have a very muscular body some type of diet or…I don’t know those protein shakes or something like that?” Hux felt suddenly very stupid.  
“Oooooouuuuu know I know what you mean. No I don’t have something like that. Never had never will.”   
“Oh. Okay. Then what kind of Pizza would you like?  
“Let me think about it?” asked Kylo in a small voice.  
“But don’t think to long since I am kind of hungry.” Hux didn’t eat much the last 3 weeks so Pizza sounded very very heavenly to him.

After Kylo finally decided they ordered the Pizzas.  
“Hey Hux. Why didn’t you contact me for three weeks anyway? I still don’t get it.”  
After Hux told him the reason Kylo said:” That guy is really an ass. I don’t like him.”  
Hux chuckled at that:” I don’t like him either. But it is what it is.”  
“But…don’t ever do that again okay?” whispered Kylo.  
“Do what not ever again?” Hux looked at Kylo.  
“To not contact me for such a long time. Because even though we don’t know each other that long I…”Kylo balled his hands into fists and stared at the ground.  
Then he abruptly lifted his head and looked at Hux:”I…I like you.”  
“Oh” Was everything Hux could say. Hux stared at the TV. Not knowing what else to say. To say this situation made him extremely uncomfortable was an understatement. He spared a quick glance to Kylo and…were there tears in his eyes? Oh no. That was bad. Hux was not very good at comforting people.  
“You know what forget what I just said.” Kylo sounded already as if he were seconds away from crying.  
“Oh Jesus Christ.” Thought Hux to himself.“ Do something!!!!”   
Hux cleared his throat and said:” I also think that you are…nice…and stuff.” Hux cringed as he said that. “Nice and stuff?” What the fuck was that.” thought Hux.  
“Really?” asked Kylo unsure.  
“Yes.”   
“That means really a lot to me. I am sorry for being so emotional. I know it’s annoying and childish.” sniffled Kylo while rubbing his eyes in a childish manner.   
“It’s okay. You wanna watch some TV?” asked Hux desperate to change the subject.  
Kylo nodded. Hux turned on the TV and they settled on a Comedy-Action movie. 

The Pizza-delivery-guy finally came and they sat now at the couch happily eating the Pizza and still watching the Comedy-Action movie.  
“So what were you up the three weeks?” asked Hux.  
“Well” said Kylo ” Next week I have a HEMA Tournament. It’s more a Fun Tournament. But I trained for this the whole 3 weeks. And I wanted to ask if you also want to come to watch me fight.  
“Wait, Wait, Wait, Hema what?”   
“HEMA means Historical European Material Arts.” explained Kylo.  
“Wow. I have now all information I need to know what that is. Thank you.” said Hux sarcastically.  
“I wasn’t done talking. HEMA involves the study and practice of historical European fighting techniques from around 1300AD to 1800AD. It covers the techniques of dueling, self-defence and combat skills for war, with a wide variety of weapons.” explained Kylo further.  
“So you fight with swords?” questions Hux.  
“HEMA isn’t single martial arts, but multiple arts through ages. Rapier from the renaissance. Sword and Buckler from the Middle Ages. Military Saber from the 18th centuries. The list goes on.   
But I personally concentrate on arts of the long sword and the one handed sword.  
“You fight with real weapon?”   
“No, no, no.” laughed Kylo,” The weapons are made out of plastic, rubber or foam. I can show you a picture of me with my long sword.”  
Kylo took his smartphone out and showed Hux the picture.

Hux looked at the picture. To his surprise Kylo wore no protection. He wore a plain black T-Shirt and a loose black trouser. Instead of his bracelets he had black bandage on both of his arms. In both of his hands he held a very real looking sword while doing a pretty dramatic pose. His whole body was tense and he had a murderous look on his face. All in all that picture looked really cool.   
“You don’t wear protection?” Hux gave Kylo his smartphone back.  
“Normally I do but not always.” was the short answer.  
“How did you get into the sport?”   
“After I watched Star Wars I thought that the Laser saber fights looked really awesome so I became very interested in the sword fighting. And coincidentally does the owner of the gym I’m working at also own a HEMA school.”   
“Tell me something about HEMA. I literally never heard of it before and I think sounds really interesting.” It wasn’t just polite interest. Hux really thought that it was interesting. And that Hux was really interested in something didn’t happen that often.   
“You sure you want that I tell you something about it? Because once I start I can’t stop. And a lot of people get bored if I tell something about HEMA.” Kylo looked at Hux with uncertainty in his eyes.  
“No. Go ahead.” assured Hux Kylo.  
Kylos eyes lit up and he had a wide grin on his face. For the next hour Kylo told Hux about the history of HEMA, the different techniques and so on. To Hux surprise Kylos explaining and storytelling was almost not messy. Amazing.

“You really know a lot about HEMA.” Said Hux surprised.  
“It’s because I’m already doing it for roughly 3 to 4 years.” said Kylo proudly.” So do you wanna come watch? Phasma can come too. And my other friends will also be there. Rey, Poe and Finn.”   
Hux thought about it. The fact that his other friends would also come made him a little bit nervous. Even though he was confident leader and had no problems talking in front of people he sucked at small talk or casual conversation. Most of the time it’s just boring, unnecessary or plain dumb. Hux would never lower himself to talk about the weather. He would rather endure the awkward silence. And if he wants to talk with a person he didn’t know what to talk about. The struggle is real. Phasma always tells him that he should just talk about something. Anything. But the only two subjects Hux liked were work (obviously) and cats. Why should he talk with someone about a subject he didn’t like? It didn’t make sense. He just hoped Kylos friends also talked a lot like Kylo. And if Phasma will come along then it should be fine. Phasma was also someone who talked a lot. She can talk about anything with anybody. He secretly envied her for that.

“Okay. I think I can make it. I can also ask Phasma.”   
“Really? That is so awesome.” Kylo clapped excited in his hands and had a wide grin on his face.  
“I think I’ll ask Phasma right know if she can make it.” Hux prayed she could.

(07:07 p.m.) Hux: Phamsa! I need you!  
(07:07 p.m.) Hux: ANSWER! CODE RED!   
(07:08 p.m.) Phasma: What is the emergency??!!  
(07:09 p.m.) Hux: Kylo has a tournament next week. And he wants me to come watch. But his friends are also there!!   
(07:10 p.m.) Phasma: You had no problem meeting Kylo alone.  
(07:10 p.m.) Hux: That was different.  
(07:10 p.m.) Phasma: How so?  
(07:11 p.m.) Hux: I don’t know??!! It just was. But can we please go back on concentrating on the real issue here.  
(07:12 p.m.) Phasma: Fine. What do you need?  
(07:12 p.m.) Hux: I need you to also come. Otherwise it will probably be fucking awkward. What if they also suck at small talk? What if they just talk among they self and I am just the forth wheel?  
(07:13 p.m.) Phasma: You need to calm down. Breathe. How many friends come?  
(07:13 p.m.) Hux: 3. 3 people I don’t know! Please come. You have to come. It is your duty as a friend.  
(07:13 p.m.) Phasma: Hhhhmmmm….  
(07:14 p.m.) Hux: You’ll get to see Kylo AND his friends.  
(07:14 p.m.) Phasma: I am so coming. :D  
(07:15 p.m.) Hux: Praise the Lord. I’ll give you the details later.  
(07:15 p.m.) Phasma: Don’t praise the lord. Praise me.

Hux relaxed. Phasma would be there. Then everything would be Okay. 

“And?” asked Kylo.  
“She can make it.” Hux lit himself another cigarette. How those 5 minutes were more stress than the 3 weeks were a mystery to Hux.  
“Great. I’m really looking forward meeting Phasma.” Kylo stretched himself lazily. “How about another movie?”   
“Hmmm…sure why not. I think I still have a package of Popcorn from last time. You can choose a movie I’ll make Popcorn.” Hux stood up.

Hux came back with a bowl full of Popcorn and sat himself near Kylo.  
“What did you choose?”  
“You’ll see.” answered Kylo while shoving a hand full of Popcorn into his mouth.  
20 minutes later a guy with a mask and a chain saw chased teenager through the woods.  
“Kylo?  
“Yes?”  
“That’s…Is that a Horror movie?”  
“Yes. I love Horror movies.” giggled Kylo.” Are you getting scared while watching Horror movies?”  
“No. It’s just fictional. A movie. These are just actors and a made up story. No reason to be scared.” lied Hux.  
The truth is Hux was terrified of Horror movies. He could not watch them. Which might sound weird since Hux is a rational person. But he watched a Horror movie at a very young age and got kind of traumatized by it. The last time Hux watched a scary movie was with Phasma and after that he was extremely paranoid for a few days. But he was too proud to admit that to Kylo. And it was too late now anyway. He had to watch the movie now. He hoped it wasn’t a too scary one. 

The movie was scary. At least to Hux. He glanced to Kylo who sat cross legged on his couch and was clutching a cushion. He made no move on inching closer to Hux. Hux would very much appreciate it this time. But no Kylo was too invested in the movie. And Hux couldn’t swallow his pride to bridge the distance himself. So now he sat on the couch scared as fuck and tried to flinch as little as possible. Life was great. 

Finally the movie was over. And it had an open ending. Of course. But Hux was just glad it was over. He was emotionally exhausted. Being scared for 2 hours straight isn’t easy.   
“The movie was great wasn’t it? I was so scared.” Kylo clutched the cushion tighter.” I mean image you were in a forest. And a guy with a chain saw would chase you. And it would be dark and you were alone.”   
“I literally don’t want to image that…” muttered Hux.  
“Well anyway I think I should go now. It’s really late.” Announced Kylo and stood up.   
“Wait what?” thought Hux.” Is he for real? He can’t go now.”   
But he also didn’t want to admit that he was scared. Then he had an idea.  
“Why don’t you sleep here?” it was a little bit embarrassing asking that but better than sleeping alone.  
“Ehhmm…are you sure?” asked Kylo uncertain.  
“Yeah. It would be fun…I think.” Hux gave Kylo his best smile.  
“But I don’t have my things here. Like my toothbrush.” said Kylo.  
“I have a spare one.”   
“But I also don’t have my PJ here. And I don’t want to sleep in my clothes.”   
“You can sleep in your underwear?” It didn’t sound that cringey in Hux head.  
“My sweet, sweet Hux. What if I told you I don’t wear any underwear?”   
“Then I would ask politely why the fuck not.”   
“You see cupcake. You might have noticed that I wear skinny jeans. And what are Skinny Jeans?”  
“Tight.”   
“Exactly. I’m wearing very very tight skinny jeans. There is literally no room for underwear.”  
“You are a weird human being. Isn’t that uncomfortable? Why don’t you wear just a size bigger?” Hux had a lot of questions.  
“Thanks sugar. And you get used to it. And no. I like it tight. But we still have our problem.”  
Yes. The Problem. Hux thought about it and it hit him. He did have sweat pants. One pair to be exact. He completely forgot about them.  
“Wait here.” Said Hux and went to his bedroom.   
He opened his closet. Thankfully is closet was organized so he had no problem finding the sweat pants. He didn’t even remember where he got those. But he never wore them since the sweat pants were way to big. But they should fit Kylo.  
“Here.” Hux threw the sweaters to Kylo.  
Kylo inspected them:” Black. Totally my color.”

Hux went first into the bathroom. He took a quick shower so that all the gel would get out of his hair.  
Hux didn’t own any PJs. He slept mostly in his underwear. Hux was just about to go out of the bathroom as a thought crossed his mind:” Can he go out of this room with just his underwear? Was that okay? Are they already at that stage of their friendship?” But then Hux shrugged. Not as if he had a choice. Plus he was confident about his body even though he didn’t like his body type. So whatever. He went out of the bathroom.  
“Kylo you can go now. I put the toothbrush on the sink. It’s the blue one.”   
Kylo looked at Hux to answer but as he saw Hux his mouth went wide open.  
“What?” Hux leant casually against the doorframe from the bathroom.  
“You’re… Hux…I…” Kylo couldn’t bring out a proper sentence.  
Hux chuckled:” I know I look handsome. No need to stare.”   
Kylos mouth closed and opened again like a fish.  
Slowly Kylo went to Hux and passed him. He looked back to Hux who winked at him then he closed the door. Hux laughed a little to himself and went to the couch. While he had to wait he may as well work something more.

Finally Kylo came out of the bathroom. He wore the joggers who fit quite well. And he still wore his long sleeved Shirt. That’s weird. Well, maybe Kylo is not as comfortable with his body as he is. But something looked different. He looked intensely at Kylo.  
“Is something?” asked Kylo.  
“No you just look kind of different? But I don’t know way? No wait. I know now. You don’t wear eyeliner. And you don’t wear your piercings.”   
“Yeah. Does it look dumb?” Kylo looked embarrassed away.  
“It looks different. But not bad different.” said Hux. He meant it as a compliment.  
“Thanks.” Kylo cheeks turned pink.” You also look good with your hair like that.”  
“Should we go to sleep?” Hux shut his Laptop down.  
“Sure. Where can I sleep? On the couch?”   
“Of course not. We’ll sleep together. In my bed. Obvious.” Hux looked at Kylo as if he were dumb.  
“I mean…if you’re sure?” said Kylo in a surprised but also unsure.  
“To the bedroom” was Hux only response.

His bedroom wasn’t that big. There were only a king sized bed with white sheets and a big wardrobe in it. Hux didn’t need more in his bedroom.   
Kylo looked around:”Wooaah. You have a huge bed.”  
Then:” Is that a stuffed cat on your bed.”  
“Yes. Meet Mr. Mumbles.” Hux wasn’t embarrassed that he still had a stuffed anime. His brother gave it to him so he treasured it.   
“Why is the cat green with red dots?”   
“Why should it have not green fur with red dots?”   
Kylo didn’t know an answer for that instead he said:” Hi Mr. Mumbles. Nice to meet you.”

“Can I turn the light off?” asked Hux.  
“Sure. Good night muffin” Kylo laid on his stomach facing away from Hux.  
Hux turned the light of. He laid on his back with Mr. Mumbles on his stomach. Only know he realized how absurd this situation is. He was with Kylo in one bed. Again this weird feeling spread through body. He didn’t know Kylo for long but… Hux didn’t really know. Kylo was different. But why? Why did he like Kylos Company so much? He didn’t even mind that Kylo was a touchy guy. If Hux was super honest with himself he liked the physical contact. It felt good. Unfamiliar but good. And the nicknames were…yeah embarrassing but still. Hux liked them. Fuck what was happening with him?   
His train of thoughts got interrupted from another thought that crept his way into Hux mind.   
The weird feeling got replaced with the feeling of fear. Hux frowned. Annoyed at himself. Now was not the time to think about the stupid not real Horror movie. But fear was such a primal feeling. It was hard to control. And now his mind decided to take a trip to memory land to all the Horror movie he ever watched. He didn’t know a lot of Horror movies but what he knew was enough.   
Hux tried to control his thought but failed. Fine if his mind wanted to think about that stuff please. Hux didn’t care. Okay he did care. And he could not sleep. What should he do? Hux knew what he could do but that was so embarrassing. And cliché. Hux sighed silently in defeat.  
“Kylo?” he whispered.   
He only got a hum as an answer.  
“You awake?”   
Again only a hum.  
Hux didn’t think that through. What now?   
“Cool.” was Hux very creative answer.  
“Can’t sleep?” asked Kylo in a sleepy voice.  
“I…no its okay.” Hux couldn’t bring himself to say that he was scared.  
Kylo only huffed and threw an arm over Hux chest.   
Hux looked confused to Kylo. But he still laid on his stomach facing away. Except that his arm was on his chest. Even though it was just an arm it was kind of comforting. It assured Hux that he wasn’t alone. He closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hux abruptly woke up. He lazily glanced at his alarm clock. 04:00 a.m. What an unholy hour. He closed his eyes again and turned around. Cuddling deeper into his bed.   
He was at the verge of falling asleep again as he noticed a soft snoring that didn’t come from him. He opened his eyes and he registered the outline of another face lying next to him. Hux first respond to that was to scream. It wasn’t even a manly scream. It was high pitched, girly and just embarrassing. He tried to jump out of the bed but got tangled up in his bed sheets.  
“Oh my fucking god. Hux calm down.” said a familiar sounding voice.  
“I sure as hell wont calm down you freak.” screamed Hux. In his Panic he couldn’t pin down to whom the voice belonged.  
He finally got free from the sheets and fell ungracefully from the bed on his ass.   
“Hux. It’s me. Kylo.”  
Kylo. That sounded also very familiar. And then…Oh Kylo. All the adrenaline left his body and his heart beat slowly normalized again. Hux let himself fall exhausted back. On his back now staring at the ceiling he realized what just happened.   
“Well……that’s embarrassing.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“What was that?” asked Kylo.  
Hux breathed out very loudly through his nose.   
“I guess I kind of forgot you were here and freaked out.” muttered Hux.   
“I don’t even know how to respond to that.” Kylo sighed.” I mean…”  
“SShhhhhh.” Hux suddenly shushed him.” Do you here that?”   
“Do I hear what?” asked Kylo confused.  
“It sounded like somebody opened my front door.”  
They both listened to the silent.   
After a few seconds whispered Kylo: ”I don’t hear anything.”  
“But I heard definitely something.” Hux stood finally up from the floor and turned on the lamp next to bed.  
“I think…I think it is the guy with the chainsaw.” said Hux seriously.  
“The guy with the what? Chainsaw?” Kylo looked confused to Hux.   
“The guy from the horror movie? Any bells ringing?”   
“You kidding right? That was just a…” They heard a sound again. It sounded like somebody opened the fridge.  
“Oh my god.” whispered Kylo.” There really is something.”  
“I told you so! Here take the baseball bat.” Hux shoved Kylo the bat in the hand.   
“Where the hell did you get the bat?”   
“Is that really important now?!”  
Kylo tilted his head to the side:” Well I mean…  
“Shut up. Okay here is the plan. You go first with the bat and I will follow you closely. Then you turn on the light. Understood?  
Kylo nodded and went to the bedroom door with Hux basically plastered on his back.   
Before he opened the door he asked: “Wait. Where is the light switched?”  
“On the left.”  
They nodded to each other and Kylo yanked the door open. He turned on the light and Kylo shouted with a deep rough voice “Hey! What are you doing here” at the unknown person. The person froze in shock and slowly turned his head.   
Because Hux hid stayed because of tactical reasons behind Kylos back he couldn’t see the person and the person couldn’t see Hux.  
“What are you doing here?” repeated Kylo in a dangerous voice.   
Out of everything the person could say the person said in a confused voice: “Kylo?”   
Hux recognized the voice immediately and stepped forward:” Phasma?”  
Kylo looked to Phasma then to Hux:” You know each other?”   
“Phasma is my best friend. I told you about her. Remember?” Hux explained still perplex. Then his voice turned angry and he almost shouted:” But I still don’t know what the FUCK she is doing here plundering my fridge.”  
Phasma smiled at him apologetic:” I just came from a Party and I got hungry. And sometimes I sneak inside here to get myself some food and maybe I even nap here for an hour.”   
Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed a few times deep in and out:” For how long are you doing this?”   
“Since when do you have this apartment?”  
“Unbelievable. You could have just I don’t know ask me instead of sneaking around!” Hux closed his eyes to calm himself.  
“I know and I’m sorry. But you always sleep when I come here and I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

Kylo who watched awkwardly the whole conversation cleared his throat.  
“What is he doing here anyway?” Phasma pointed at Kylo.  
Hux sighed.  
Phasma stepped closer to Kylo:” So you are Kylo. I’ve heard a lot of things about you from Hux.”   
“I hope only good things.” Kylo smiled.  
“If they weren't good you probably wouldn't be here.” mutterd Phasma.  
“What?” asked Kylo.  
“What? Aaanyywaay. That still does not explain why you are here.”  
“Hux invited me over and we ate pizza. Then we watched a…”  
“A movie and I said he could sleep here.” continued Hux.  
Phasma squinted her eyes suspiciously:” What kind of movie?”  
“What does the…”  
“Horror.” blurted Kylo out.  
Hux face palmed himself.   
“Oohh Horror.” Phasma grinned evilly.” Did you know that Hux…” Hux covered her mouth with his hand. Kylo looked confused between Hux and Phasma.  
Hux felt a wet feeling at his palm and pulled his hand away:” Ew. Did you just lick my hand?”  
“Hux hates Horror movie” said Phasma pleased with herself.  
Hux went to the table and plopped down on a chair. The he covered his face in embarrassment.   
“Wha…?” was all Kylo could say.  
“You know. He is really afraid of Horror movies. I forced him to watch one with me and after that he was complete on edge for a whole week.”  
“Is that true?” Kylo looked to Hux.  
“I fucking hate you Phasma. So much.”   
“No you don’t. And I think I’m going now. It was nice to meet you Kylo. And see you at work Hux. Bye.” And she was out of the door.

For a few heartbeats it was silent in Hux apartments. Then Kylo went to Hux and actually crouched down in front of the chair as if Hux was the child in the room.   
“Is this really true what she said?” asked Kylo in a soft voice.  
“No.” lied Hux.  
“Don’t lie Bunny.”   
“What do you want to hear from me? Fine I am afraid of Horror movies. I hate them. Are you happy now?” Hux felt so embarrassed.   
Kylo touched Hux knee:” You don’t need to be embarrassed. A lot of people don’t like Horror movies.”  
“But it’s so stupid to be afraid of something fictional. I mean…whatever.” Hux reached for the cigarette packet that layed on the table. Then he lit himself a much needed cigarette. He was frustrated with himself.  
Kylo probably sensed that the whole topic was deeper than “being afraid of something fictional is stupid”. He said:” Do you want to know what I am afraid of? Bugs. Especially Spiders. I can’t even look at them. I’m so disgusted by them. And when I see a Spider somewhere I will scream like a girl.”  
Hux actually laughed at that a little.   
“I’m serious. Did I ever told you about the story where I saw the biggest spider ever and fainted?”  
Hux shaked his head.  
At the end of the story Hux laughed so hard that tears were streaming down his face.  
“No way that happened.” Hux wiped his tears away.  
“It did happen. You can ask Rey.” Kylo defended his story.

They laid in the bed again with Kylo comfortably spooning Hux. Hux didn’t know why he allowed Kylo to spoon him. It felt as weird as it sounds…natural.

Hux opened slowly his eyes. He heard Kylo breathing and it didn’t freak him out. Yay.  
What did freak him out a little bit was that he felt something long and hard rubbing at his ass.   
“Kylo.” said Hux.  
He only got a grumble as answer.  
“Kylo.” said Hux louder.  
“What?” was the sleepy answer.  
“I am to 99.9 % sure you are rubbing your dick against my ass.” said Hux bluntly.  
“I what..?” And then Kylo was out of the bed within 3 seconds.  
Hux looked at Kylo.   
With a horrified expression he covered his crotch with his hand:” Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I’m truly truly sorry. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. I am so embarrassed right now. Oh my god.” Kylos face was as red as a tomato.  
“It’s okay. You’re young and did it unconsciously.” He didn’t see it as such a big deal as Kylo. He woke up to worse.   
“How can you be so calm? Oh my god.” Kylo was in complete freak mode.  
Hux shrugged.  
“….Can I use your bathroom?” asked Kylo suddenly.  
Hux raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh my god. To shower of course.”   
“Suuurreee. To shower. But yeah you can use my bathroom.” Hux had a smirk on his face.  
“I really only want to shower.” pouted Kylo.   
Kylo was already in the living room as Hux shouted:” If you want to jerk of do it in the shower. Please and thank you.” He only heard a scream as an answer.

AS Kylo emerged freshly showered out of the bathroom Hux sat already on the couch with a cigarette between his lips and working.   
As Hux looked up and his mouth went wide open.  
Kylo wore his tight jeans but no Shirt. His upper body still glistered with water. Hux eyes wandered up and down Kylos body. Kylo didn’t have a Six Pack…he had a fucking eight pack. His whole upper body was only muscles and zero fat.   
“Holy Shit.” Hux wasn’t able to say more.  
“I know I look handsome. No need to stare.” Kylo smirked.   
Kylo wore again eyeliner and his piercings. 3/4 of both his underarms were again covered with his bracelets. Hux was glad that he did not wear those bracelets last night. 

“Can I lend a Shirt from you?” asked Kylo.  
“Sure. But I don’t think they will fit you. And before you ask you can keep the joggers.”  
“You sure?” asked Kylo with an uncertain voice.  
Hux nodded.  
“I am again sorry for what happened. I really didn’t mean to do that.” Kylo looked guilty at the floor.  
“All I can say is that you’re hiding something really big inside your pants.” Hux laughed.  
“Could you not? I’m already more than embarrassed.” said Kylo with a red face.  
Hux laughed even more.

Even though Hux gave Kylo his biggest shirt, it was still way too small for Kylo.  
It looked ridicules and Hux had to laugh. Kylo pouted in response to that but then also laughed.   
“You sure you want to go outside like that?” asked Hux still laughing.  
“Do I have a choice?” Kylo wiped a tear away and smeared at the same time his eyeliner all over his face. Hux had to laugh even harder.  
“Your…Your…” Hux pointed at his eye because he couldn’t say a sentence.  
Kylo covered his face.   
Hux didn’t know if he ever laughed that hard and that much in his life. But it was a good feeling. It was freeing. Is that what happiness felt like? He didnt know.


	10. Chapter 10

Hux looked nervously at his watch. He runs his hand through his slicked back orange hair.  
“Where is Phasma?” thought Hux.   
She was already 5 minutes late. He checked his Phone to see if she wrote him. She didn’t.   
Hux sighed. He couldn’t even smoke to calm himself.  
“Stupid law that prohibited smoking on city subway platforms.” thought Hux annoyed.” If they are late for Kylos HEMA tournament than it would be all Phasmas fault.” 

He felt his phone vibrating. It was a message from an unknown number. Hux frowned confused. He opened the message.

(11:01 a.m.) Rey: Hey this is Rey. I’m a friend from Kylo.

Hux wasn’t too sure what he should write. He thought for a few seconds before he wrote his very original answer.

(11:02 a.m.) Hux: Hello.  
(11:02 a.m.) Rey: sent image

Hux curiously opened the image.  
A girl smiled at him brightly. Rey. Hux recognized her because it wasn’t the first picture he saw of her. She wore a white Shirt with “WTF Where’s the food” printed on it. The “WTF” was printed in big black letters. And the “Where’s the food” was printed in smaller letter underneath the WTF.  
Hux could relate to that Shirt…at least a little bit.

(11:03 a.m.) Rey: Just look for me when you guys arrive. We meet at 11:30 a.m. right?  
(11:06 a.m.) Hux: I am afraid that we will arrive late because my friend still isn’t here.   
(11:06 a.m.) Hux: I am sorry for the inconvenience. Normally I am not late.   
(11:07 a.m.) Rey: No reason to apologies :)   
(11:08 a.m.) Hux: You sure don’t mind waiting?  
(11:08 a.m.) Rey: Don’t worry I don’t mind. 

“Sorry I’m late.” said suddenly a voice.   
Hux looked up. It was Phasma.  
“You finally decided to show up?” he asked in a mocking voice.  
She grinned:” Sorry. Work. You know how it is.”  
Hux pressed his lips together then he said:” Fine. Whatever.”   
“Don’t be like that. Relax a little bit. This isn’t a business meeting you know? Don’t be nervous.” Phasma hit Hux gently on his shoulder.  
“I know that. And I am not nervous.”   
“I know you Hux. You have your “neutral face” on. And you have that only when your nervous.”  
“Well how do I normal look like?” He glared at Phasma.  
“Smug. You have always that smirk on your face and eyes full of confident. And you piss a lot of people of with that face. Because it always looks like you have the upper hand even if you don’t.” explained Phasma.  
Hux muttered I hate you under his breath. 

Finally the subway came and they board it. Hux hated the subway. It was unsanitary and a lot of weird people took the subway. He looked around. 3 kids were loudly arguing about football, a teenager heard way to loud rap music and an old lady basically screamed in her cellphone.

They sat down.  
“Why do we have to take the subway? It’s creepy and disgusting.” complained Hux.   
“I don’t like it either. But it is what it is. Anyway what does the person look like that will pick us up?”   
Hux showed her the picture.  
“She’s cute.”  
“Phasma.” warned her Hux.  
“Don’t worry. I won’t jump her the second we arrive. But testing the water won’t hurt nobody am I right?”   
Hux rolled his eyes.  
“Do you know how long the tournament takes?” asked Phasma.  
“I don’t know. But after that we will go to a restaurant.”   
“Do you know which restaurant?”  
“No. But probably nothing fancy.   
They conversation topic shifted to work.  
“The next one is our station.” informed Phasma Hux.   
“Okay.” Hux felt again the nervousness welling up. He hated that. It was so stupid but there was nothing he could do.   
“Don’t worry. Everything will be alright.” said Phasma as they got off from the subway.

“Do you see her?” he asked.   
“No. You?”   
He looked around.  
He saw a girl leaning against a wall with her eyes closed. She wore a WTF Shirt.   
“I think that’s her.” Hux pointed at her.” Should we just..?”  
Phasma was already walking up to girl.  
“Hey are you Rey?”   
The girl opened her eyes. With a smile she said:” Yeah. I am. You must be Phasma.”   
“Jep. And that’s Hux.” She pointed at him.  
“Hello.” said Hux awkwardly.

Rey was taller than Hux. But that was not a surprise. At least she wasn’t as tall as Phasma. Her skin was tanned and she had a lean body. She wore short shorts and worn out Chucks.

“You really have a cool hairstyle. It looks very interesting.” said Phasma.  
“You think so? Thank you.” Rey grinned at her.  
“How did you get the idea?” 

They walked for 10 minutes before Rey stopped in front of a building. The whole way Rey and Phasma talked about hairstyles. Hux stopped listening to the conversation after 3 minutes. He really tried to listen but he just wasn’t interested so his mind drifted up. 

“We are here.” said Rey.  
The building was more on the smaller side. As they walked in a wave of heat hit Hux in the face. He looked around. They weren’t a lot of people. Maybe around 100. Some of them wore a lot of protection at their arms, legs and chest. They will probably participate at the tournament.   
The whole building reminded him of a mini-stadium. He guessed that there were at least seats for 500 people. 

They walked down a few stairs and Hux saw 2 people waving at them.  
The one guy had very short black hair and dark chocolate skin color. His black tank top showed off his muscular arms and his broad shoulders. The other guy had brown short messy hair. His lean body was covered in a lose shirt plain shirt and shorts that reached him till the knee.

As they approached them Hux saw that the dude with the black short hair was almost as tall as Kylo and the other guy was just a little bit smaller.

Hux was just about to say Hello as the black hair dude said in an exciting voice:“ Oh my god. Kylo was right. He is so small and cute. We must protect--.“  
He got hit by Rey:“ This is not tumblr.“ Then she said to Hux:“ Sorry about that. He is not always that of an idiot.  
„Its fine.“ said Hux but glared at the black hair guy anyway.

Hux had actually no problem with his height. When he was still in school he was actually glad that he wasn’t tall. With his height he didn’t stood that much out of the crowd despite his hair color plus he could run away and hide better. So he actually thought of it as an advantage. Sure, a lot of people made fun of his height but they bullied him anyway. One thing more or less on the list they could tease him about didn’t make that much of a difference.  
But as he started his career life he got pretty soon introduced to the disadvantage of being only 5'5" (165 cm). The first year a lot of people didn’t take him seriously and disrespected him. He had to scratch and claw his way up. 

„So the rude guy is Finn and this is Poe.” Introduced Rey: “Finn, Poe this is Phasma and Hux.”  
„Is this your first HEMA tournament?” asked Poe.  
„It is actually. I’ve never heard of it before.” answered Phasma.  
„Should I explain the rules?”

Since Hux already knows the rules he stepped a little bit away to lean against the fence. He looked down on the ground. He heard how somebody next to him cleared his throat. Hux looked up. It was Finn.  
„Hey.“ said Finn.  
„Hey.“  
„Look. I am sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn’t have said that.“  
„Its o--.“  
„No. Listen. I get it you know. It would be like somebody would tell me that I’m black. I mean I know I’m black. And I bet a lot of people told you already that you aren’t that tall. So I mean…What I want to say is that am really sorry.“  
Hux looked at Finn:” It’s okay. I accept your apology.”  
Finn looked at him surprised:” Really?“  
„Yes.”  
Finn let out a relieved breath:“ Thank god. I thought I already screwed up. Man I’m relieved.“

„Is Kylo good at it? “asked Hux.  
„Good at what? HEMA? “Finn looked at him.  
Hux nodded.  
„He’s pretty good at it. But he never made the first place. Most of time hell get second place sometimes third. “answered Finn.  
„He’s that good? said Hux in a surprised voice.” And the person who always wins is…?”  
„Mary Reigns. She always defeats him.”  
„Why does she always defeat Kylo? Is she that better?”  
„As far as I can judge the situation she has her shit more together than him.”  
Hux had to laugh:” What?“  
„Kylos biggest weakness is that he gets easily frustrated and has trouble to stay calm and focused. Frustration leads to anger, anger leads to unreasonable decisions and that leads to mistakes. She on the other hand doesn’t get consumed by her feelings. Even if something doesn’t work she doesn’t get frustrated. She is calculating and calm. She has always a plan.”  
„You know your stuff. Do you go often to those HEMA tournaments?”  
„I...or more like we go every single time. We are the moral support group.”

Hux felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Rey who had thrown her arms around his shoulder and Finn:” What you guys talking about? Ky?”  
Finn nodded.  
“Ky?” asked Hux confused.  
“That’s Kylos nickname. Nobody has time to say his full name.” they both laughed.  
„Where is he anyway?” asked Hux.   
Rey laughed:“ He’s probably warming up. He is really serious about it. But if you want to see him I can get him here.”  
Hux had to fight down his blushing that wanted to overtake his face:” No. It’s okay. I’ll see him later anyway.”  
He didn’t saw how Finn and Rey exchanged knowing looks.”

A loud squeal from Phasma and Poe interrupted their conversation and they turned around.  
“No way!” said Phasma in a loud excited voice.  
“Yes way!” Poe jumped up and down a little bit.  
“What’s up with you guys?”  
“Hux get this. I just found out that my friend Poe does Aerobatics as a hobby.” Phasma squealed again.  
Hux gave Phasma a lost look.  
“Oh common. I told you about it. Aerobatics is when pilots are doing tricks like Loops and Barrel rolls with their plane or glider in the air.” 

Ohh. That was that. Phasma did tell him about it. She got only recently into it. A friend or more like a friend with benefits told her about it. At first she was skeptical but soon she got into it. She doesn’t fly herself though.

“You are also in aerobatic?” Finn sounded relieved.:” Thank god. Now Poe can rant about it to you and not to us.”   
Rey and Finn high fived.  
“Excuse me? That’s just rude.” said Poe in a fake upset voice.  
“I think I’ll step outside for a second.” announced Hux.  
“Why?” asked Rey.  
“Smoking.” was all he said.

As he stepped outside he took a relieved breath. Not that Kylos friends weren’t nice but it was still kind of exhausting. He blew the smoke from his cigarette in the sky. He didn’t notice how a guy stepped up to him from behind.  
A voice whispered in his ear:“ Hey handsome. Are you often here?”  
Hux let out a surprised yelp and turned around. It was Kylo with a wide smile on his face. Hux glared at him:” Kylo?! What the hell! Don’t scare me.”  
Kylo looked apologetic at him:” Sorry. Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were preparing for your matches?”   
“Just wanted to say Hi.” Kylo threw casually an arm over Hux shoulder:” So how do you like my friends so far?”  
“I don’t hate them.”   
“Good. It would be really terrible if you didn’t get along. You know they are great guys even though they are sometimes annoying. But don’t tell them I said that ok? Later you need to meet Luke my trainer. He’s awesome!” Kylo looked excited to Hux.  
Hux gave him a weak smile. Meeting new people? Again? Yay…  
Hux stubbed his cigarette out and said:” Should we go inside again?”  
Kylo nodded.

“They are back.” shouted Finn.  
Kylo grinned at him with a crooked smile.  
“You think this time you’ll beat her?” asked Poe.  
“Hell yeah. I’m confident. I WILL beat her!” and then Kylo proceed to laugh like a villain in a movie.  
“You got this Ky!” encouraged him Rey.  
“See you later guys.”

The tournament finally started. The first match was Kylo vs. some dude called Tom J.   
As soon as Kylo stepped into the stadium Rey, Poe and Finn started to cheer for Kylo. Phasma joined them after a few second.   
As the two opponents stood face to face Hux noticed how the whole Aura from the stadium changed.  
It got silent, serious and tense. Energy vibrated from Kylo and Tom J.  
Kylo also looked different. Not his usual happy kind of childish way but serious even…dangerous. It did something to Hux he couldn’t quiet pin point.  
Even though Hux didn’t really understand what was going on he was impressed from Kylo. Kylo fought brutal, reckless and merciless.   
Kylo slashed his way through his opponents until he reached the last person he had to defeat. Mary Reigns.  
The fight was amazing. They both were equal strong but the more the fight went on the more frustrated Kyl got. Just like Finn said.   
At the end Kylo lost. But it was a close call. 

It was really interesting for Hux to see another side from Kylo. He wondered how many sides Kylo had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe, Finn and Rey might or might not be OOC. Im not sure.
> 
> I have no idea about stockings, piercings or what you can study at a University. I googled everything but dont know if everything is 100% correct. 
> 
> The companys dont exist in real life.

“And? How did you like it guys?” asked Poe as they walked outside of the building.  
“It was really amaaaazzziiinnnngggggg.” said Phasma in an excited voice.   
Then she explained in great detail what she thought was especially amazing and tried to imitate the moves with an imaginary sword.

As they stepped outside the sun stood high on the horizon.   
“What are we doing now?” asked Phasma.  
“We are waiting for Ky and Luke and then we will go to a restaurant.” said Rey.  
“Who is Luke?” Phasma looked confused to Rey.  
“His trainer. He is really cool.” explained Rey.  
“By the way in which Restaurant are we going?” asked Hux.  
“Restaurant “Red Whale”. It’s small and sweet. And the food is amazing.” answered Finn.  
Hux exchanged a look with Phasma but she only shrugged her shoulders.   
“We always go there after a Tournament.” added Poe.  
“Hey they are Kylo and what I guess is Luke.” Phasma pointed at them.

Hux turned around.   
Kylo wore as usual tight black pants and a tight Star Wars related Shirt. His open hair fell in his face and was a little bit wet. Hux guessed that he didn’t dry his hair properly after showering.   
Next to him walked an older man. Probably around 40 years old. He had brown short hair and a young looking face. Only a few wrinkles showed his real age. 

“Hey.” greeted Kylo.  
Luke looked down at Hux and after a few seconds he said:” You are a lot smaller than I thought.”   
“And you are a lot older than I thought.” shot Hux back.   
After a tense silence Luke started to laugh and stretched his hand out to Hux:” I like you. I’m Lukas if you haven’t figured it out by now.”   
Lukas? I thought your name is Luke.” Hux shook Luke’s hand.   
“Luke is my nickname. You can call me also Luke if you want.”  
Then he turned to Phasma:” And you must be Phasma.” They also shook hands.  
Hux turned to Kylo:” You” he tipped with his finger at Kylos chest:” should dry your hair properly otherwise you’ll get sick.”  
Kylo laughed:” Aw. Don’t worry. I never get sick.”   
Hux squinted his eyes at him.  
“Don’t worry Hux:” Finn threw an arm around Kylo:” Idiots don’t catch colds.”   
“HEY!” Kylo hit Finn not exactly lightly at his shoulder:” I’m not stupid!”   
Finn rubbed his shoulder:” I’m just joking.” But as he said that he shook at the same time slowly his head to signal Hux he wasn’t joking.   
But Kylo saw it and started to hit Finn again:” I. AM. NOT. STUPID!”  
“Okay. Okay. I get it.” Finn held his hands up in surrender  
“Say it.” Kylo demanded.  
“Say what?”  
“That I’m not stupid.”  
“Are you asking me to lie?” Finn hid his laugh.   
Kylo was just about to hit Finn again as Rey stepped in:” Guys. Stop it. You’re both pretty stupid.”

Kylo was just about to answer as Luke interfered the conversation:” By the way Kylo told me you guys worked at a big company and know business stuff. So I know this may be not the best place to discuss that but I want to invest in stockings but I have no idea in what I should invest or how it works. Can you help me with that or do you know someone who can help me with that?” asked Luke.  
Kylo, Poe, Finn and Rey groaned in unison.   
“Do you still want to invest in stockings?” Rey rolled her eyes.  
“Sorry about that. You can just ignore him.” said Kylo.  
“No. It’s okay. Actually you came just to the right man.” Hux grinned confidently.” So from the start what do you know about the topic?”  
Luke scratched his head:” Well…I informed myself. But the guy who explained it didn’t explain it well so I know…almost nothing about it. But he said I should invest in --.”  
“Let me guess. He said you should invest in M&L or Jason DR.” Hux sighed.  
“Yeah. How do you know that?”   
“Listen. Those are the last companies you should invest in. Those are crap.” 

On the way to the restaurant Hux talked with Luke about stockings. At one point Phama joined the conversation.   
At the Restaurant Rey finally said annoyed:” Guys. Could you please stop talking about such boring stuff? You almost put me to sleep there. “  
“You thought THAT was boring?” Phasma let out a heartless laugh:” You heard that Hux? She thought that was boring. Rey you are so sweet.”

“Anyway.” Hux wrote a telephone number on a piece of paper.” If you really want to invest you call this guy. He is THE best. Just say you know me and it should be okay. But don’t believe anything he says.”  
“I will. Thanks.” Luke put the paper in his pocket:” Wait. What do you mean don’t believe anything he says?”  
Hux just said:” You’ll know. Trust me.”

They walked inside of the restaurant. It was a typical retro diner with red, vinyl booths; Formica topped tables and 1950s rockabilly music playing from a jukebox.

“Why do we always have to go to a stupid restaurant? I hate restaurants.” heard Hux Kylo complain.  
“That’s why we are going to a restaurant Sweetie.” answered Rey.  
“Don’t call me that.” mumbled Kylo.

They didn’t sit inside but outside. Behind the restaurant was a garden with lots of tables and chairs.  
Hux sat down next to Kylo. He didn’t notice how pleased Kylo looked at that.  
„So.” Kylo asked: “How did you like the tournament Hux? “  
Everybody looked at Hux.  
„Well.“ started Hux:“ It was probably the first time were you didn’t look like an overgrown child.“  
Kylo who didn’t expect that answer looked taken aback while the others had to stifle their laugh.  
„Excuse me? I am NOT an overgrown child. I am an adult.“ Kylo defended himself.  
At that everybody at the table broke into laughter expect for Phasma and Hux.  
„What? “ Said Kylo in an angry voice.  
„Nothing.“ Rey wiped away an imaginary tear.  
„You can all fuck off. “Grumbled Kylo and crossed his arms.

Luke tried to change the topic: “Do you already decided what you will eat? “  
That got everybody’s attention.  
Hux inspected the menu. It was nothing special. He could choose between Hamburgers, Pizza, fries and Pasta. Burger was a no go because Burger was a food he couldn’t eat without making a mess. So he preferred to eat Burgers alone. Pasta was also critical and he wasn’t exactly in the mood for Pizza. So he went with fries. 

Hux closed the menu. The others were still discussing what they would choose. Hux never understood why it took the others so long to choose. It was not that hard.  
Finally after what felt like forever everybody looked like as if they had decided.

„What did you choose? “ he looked at Kylo.  
But Kylo didn’t answer him. He was still looking at the menu. More like starring at the menu.  
Hux made eye contact with Poe: “Is he...okay? “  
Poe nodded: “Yeah. He is just not good at deciding things. And with not good I mean really reaally bad.“  
Hux remembered that Kylo also took ages to choose what they should order.

The waitress came and everybody ordered expect for Kylo who was still looking at the menu.  
Rey asked gently: “ Ky did you decide?“  
Kylo only continued to bite his fingernails. This wasn’t a good idea because his black nail polish came off.  
„Just take Pasta. “Said Hux annoyed. He was really hungry and he didn’t want to wait any longer. It was just food after all.  
Kylo stared at Hux and slowly nodded.

„Hey Rey. How is your presentation going?” asked Finn.   
Rey groaned: “Don’t remind me. “  
„Presentation? “ Phasma looked curiously to Rey.  
„Yeah. For school. Or more like University I guess. My dream is it to become a veterinary. I love animals and want to help them.”  
“Do you also want your own praxis someday?”  
“Yeah. Someday…That would be awesome.” Rey had a dreamy look in her eyes.

„And what are you studying? “Phasma asked Poe.  
„Aeronautical Engineering. In short you deal with the research, design, development, construction, testing, science and technology of aircraft. “  
„I wonder why you chose that to study. “ Phasma winked at him.  
„I know. It’s a mysterious. I don’t know either. “Poe laughed.

„And you? “ Phasma looked at Finn.  
„I’m studying Youth Work. I like working with children and young people. You are in contact with so many different peoples with different backgrounds and every day is completing different than the day before.” Finn sounded as if he would look forward to his future job.

To Hux that job sounded like his worst nightmare. He wasn’t good with children. When he sees a child he is always afraid that the child would run up to him for no reason and try to talk to him. Or worse cling to him. He never knows what to do if a child tries to talk or cling to him so it’s mostly really awkward and embarrassing. 

“And you guys work at a company am I right?”   
„Yep. We work at the company NT&D.  
“Isn’t NT&D one of the top companies?” asked Luke  
Phasma grinned. “Yep. And you’re looking right now at the future CEO.“ She pointed at Hux.  
Hux smirked: “Before my 30 birthday I will take over. “

It was daring and even cocky of him to claim that he will be CEO of the company when he turns 30 years. But Hux refused to play it down and be humble about it. If there is one rule in business than the rule would be “Be confident”.

„That’s really ambitious of you. “Said Luke impressed.   
„But don’t push yourself to hard. You’ll die. “Kylo looked with concerned eyes to Hux.  
Hux just rolled his eyes.   
„Phasma why don’t you want to become a CEO?” questioned Finn.  
“Easy. A hero is nothing without his sidekick.”

“You work at the Gym from Luke right Kylo?” asked Phasma.  
Kylo who sipped at his coke that the waiter brought put his glass carefully down:” Yeah. I’m not the study guy.” 

The waitress came finally with the food. And Hux had to admit that everything looked really good.  
“Well then Bon Appétit. “Said Poe.   
“You mean Bone Apple Tea…Uncultured swine.” corrected Finn in a serious voice.  
Poe and Rey just sighed. Hux didn’t get it. But he was too embarrassed to ask. 

They ate in silence. Suddenly Luke stood up and said with his phone in his hand:” Sorry I have already to go. I just got a text message and…it’s an emergency. Well…not a real emergency…more like a little emergency.”   
“Can I finish your burger?” asked Finn.  
“Hey. I want his burger!” growled Kylo.   
“Wanna fight?” challenged Finn while he stood up from his seat. Kylo stood also up. They looked at each other with angry eyes.  
“I think you don’t need to fight this out.” said Rey in a smug voice with Lukes Burger in her hand.  
“HEY!” shouted Finn and Kylo at the same time.  
Rey just grinned.  
“Well then see you later guys.” Luke waved them good bye.

Hux glanced to Kylo and then at his meal. He really should have also taken pasta. They really did look good.  
Kylo must have noticed his staring because he asked.” Want some?”   
Hux looked embarrassed away:” No. It’s okay.”  
“You sure?”   
Hux thought about it a few seconds and said:” I guess I want to try some.”   
Kylo smiled and picked up a few noodles with his fork and offered it to Hux.  
Hux looked a little bit taken aback to Kylo. Was he supposed to…? I guess he was.   
He hesitantly opened his mouth well aware that the others were watching.  
Kylo fed him the noodles and Hux made sure that only his teeth touched the fork.  
He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so shy…or embarrassed? It wasn’t the first time that somebody fed him food. So why is it so different with him? It hurt Hux brain to think about it.   
“How is it?” asked Kylo.  
“Good.” Hux tried to sound indifferent. 

“Rey. You also want to try my burger.” Phasma wiggled her eyebrows.  
Rey laughed:” No thanks. I am a vegetarian.”  
Phasma made a sound of surprise:” You are?”   
“Yes. I’ve never eaten meat in my life. I grew up like that.”   
“That’s…wow. Good to know. Is somebody else a vegetarian?”  
“I am.” said Kylo.  
Hux looked confused:” Wait. Wait. Wait. You ate meat. Remember the turkey thing you made?”  
“Actually…if we are being 100% correct.” said Kylo nervously.” I didn’t use real turkey meat.”  
“Whaat. Why didn’t you tell me?”   
“I don’t know. It just never came up and I thought you would notice it right away but you didn’t. And then I didn’t know how to tell you and then I kind of forgot about it.” defended Kylo himself.  
Hux took closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again and said:” You could have just told me.”   
“Sorry.” muttered Kylo guilty.

“Are you also Vegetarian since literally day one? “asked Phasma.  
“No. I think I was 15 when I decided to be vegetarian.”  
“And why? Because of the animals or…”  
“No special reason. I never really liked meat in the first place. So I thought why not just be a vegetarian. And Rey may or may have not influenced me a little bit. “  
“And you two?” Phasma looked to Finn and Poe.  
“I am not a vegetarian. But I only eat sometimes meat. And if I eat meat I don’t eat cheap meat. I rather spent a little bit more money and I know the animal had a good life than eating cheap meat knowing the animal had a terrible life.” answered Poe.  
“I’m also not a vegetarian. To be honest I am the exact opposite from those three. I eat quite often meat.” said Finn.   
“Don’t worry I also eat often meat. You are not alone.” said Phasma.

"And if anybody is still wondering Hux also eats meat. But then again he doesn’t eat much in general to begin with.” said Phasma.  
“Phasma!” said Hux upset.  
“It’s the truth. You always forget to eat because you work too much.” then she added:” And when he’s hungry he always gets so grumpy and bitchy. It’s not normal. So at work we always make sure that we have snacks around so we can give him food when he gets hungry.”   
“I literally can’t imagine that.” said Finn with a grin.  
Hux felt so embarrassed he wanted to disappear. 

“By the way Kylo.” said Poe.” Can you wear your Piercings again?”   
“Yeah.” Kylo sticked his tongue out.  
Hux looked to Kylo and his mouth fell almost often.   
5 piercings decorated his tongue. They started almost at his tip of the tongue and ended a little bit after the half of his tongue. The round shaped visible parts of the piercing were metallic black and…glittery?   
“You do have a lot of piercings.” stated Hux still a little bit in shock.  
“Yep.” said Kylo and pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear.  
Hux looked at his ears and said surprised: “You also have ear piercings? Why did I never notice that?”

Kylo showed both his ears. At both of his ears the piercings start from the lobe and end went up till half his ear. The lowest two black piercings were the biggest. Then there were a small gap and the next three black piercings were a little bit smaller (Graduated Lobe Piercing).  
At the upper half of his left ear he got 3 perforations that were connected with a single piece of black jewelry in a shape of a spiral (Ear Waving Piercing).   
On his right ear he got two perforation made on the upper cartilage. A horizontal wire connected them. The ends of this piercing were small spikes (Industrial Piercing.)

“How in the world did I never notice that? How?” questioned Hux himself again.  
Phasma petted him sympathetically on his shoulder then she asked:” Two questions. Why and how much did it hurt.”  
“Why? I don’t know. Because I like piercings I guess? And I think it looks cool. And some of them did hurt a lot but it was endurable. And Hux I have absolutely no idea why you didn’t notice is though I didn’t wear my tongue piercings for a while.”   
“Kylo. Be honest. You only did it because you wanted to Rebel against your parents.” teased Finn.  
Hux stifled his laugh and Kylo shot Finn a glare.

“If we already at this topic got somebody else piercings…or tattoos maybe?” asked Phasma in the round.  
“I have a tattoo.” Finn pushed his shirt a little bit down to show his chest. On the left side was written in white the name Poe and a small hearth next to it.   
“Yes I mean the Poe next to me. And yes he is my boyfriend.” Finn kissed Poe on the check. “I hope you guys have not a problem with it.”  
“Don’t show everyone the tattoo. It’s embarrassing.” said Poe with a red face.   
Finn just grinned. 

“No we don’t have a problem with that. I’m pretty much also gay…or more like Pan. And Hux is also gay. Therefore everything is okay.” explained Phasma.   
Hux didn’t notice how Kylo looked abruptly up as Phasma mentioned that he was gay.  
“I am NOT gay. I am Bisexual.” corrected Hux Phasma.  
“Technically I am also not gay…which sound weird since Poe is my boyfriend. But I am not attracted to men only to Poe. Otherwise I like woman.” explained Finn.” The only 100 % gay people here are Poe and Kylo.”  
“And what orientation do you have?” Phasma looked with a sickening sweet smile to Rey.  
“Dunno. I don’t really care about that stuff.” said Rey in a casual voice.

Phasma thankfully didn’t push the topic and asked instead:” How did you two come together? What is your cute story?”   
Finn opened his mouth but Poe covered it with his hand:” I tell. You always make a way to dramatic story out of it. It was basically like this. We know each other since we were kids. I understood relatively soon that I was gay and with 13 I figured out that I was in love with this guy next to me. But I thought I had never a chance because he was straight. But what I didn’t know was that Finn developed at the same age feelings for me. So we pined for each other for 2 years. I never wanted to say something because I didn’t want to destroy our friendship and he never said something because he was really confused since he always thought he was as straight as an arrow. The time was filled with awkwardness and a lot of tension. With 15 Rey and Kylo literally shoved us in a room and locked it and they would only let us out if we finally talk about our true feelings for each other. The end.”  
“Wait than you are together for four years? That’s so long.” said Phasma with wide eyes.” Do you also have his name tattooed?”  
Poe showed his tattoo. It was on the exact same spot as Finns. The ink was black and not white.  
“How romantic.” squealed Phasma.

Rey said suddenly in an excited voice:” I completely forgot to tell. We got new kittens for the Cat café. They are so cute.”  
That got Hux complete attention:” Cat café?”  
“Yeah I work in one as a part time job. Want to see a picture from the kittens?”  
“Yes.” said Hux a little bit too fast.” Phasma lets switch seat.”  
He didn’t catch the displeased look at Kylos face as he switched seats with Phasma.

Rey showed him the pictures and Hux had to muster up all his self-control so that he would not let out a high pitched scream. They were so cute and fluffy.  
“Do you have more pictures of cats?” he asked excited.  
“Sure.” said Rey.  
He didn’t know how long he looked at the different cat pictures on Reys smartphone or how long they talked about each cat. But the longer they talked the more they invaded each other’s space and soon they sat so close next to each other that not even a piece of paper would fit between them. 

What got Hux attention was a clattering sound. He looked up. He saw that Kylo was standing and his chair was on the floor. Did Kylo stand so forceful up that his chair fell over?  
“Restroom.” muttered Kylo through gritted teeth.  
On the way inside he managed to kick three chairs at other tables over. It was probably on purpose.

There was a short awkward silence before Poe sighed: „I’ll talk to him.”   
“No wait.” said Phasma.” Hux you should go.”  
“Me? Why me?” asked Hux confused.  
“Because it is your fault. Obviously.”  
“What is my fault?” Hux was completely lost.   
Phasma just sighted and said:” Just go.”   
Hux stood up and muttered under his breath:” But the cats.”

Hux mind was racing on the way inside. What was his fault? Why was it his fault? Kylo did seem…angry? In a bad mood? But why? Was that his fault? Help.

POV Phasma:

Phasma sighed. Hux was really dense sometimes.  
“Phasma.”she heard Finns voice:” How does Hux not get that Kylo is in love with him. It’s so painfully obvious.”  
Phasma glared at him:” Shut up. You took two years to realize that Poe likes you.”   
That did shut Finn up.  
“But for real. Does he really not get it? He doesn’t look stupid or anything.” said Rey.  
“He is NOT stupid.” defended Phasma Hux:” He just has a hard time realizing and understanding emotions. So please don’t push him and let him find out on his own.”  
“I guess we have no choice.” 

POV Hux: 

Hux opened the door to the restroom. He saw how Kylo glared at himself in the mirror. As he noticed Hux he turned his head. His eyes were teary.  
“Are you crying?” asked Hux. That wasn’t probably the best opening for a conversation.  
“No. I don’t.” answered Kylo angrily.  
Hux didn’t know what to say next. He still couldn’t fully grasp the situation.   
Because he didn’t know what to say next he just said the next best thing:” Are you okay?”   
“Yes.” was Kylos short answer.  
After a short silence Hux ask:” Do you want go with me outside? I need to smoke.”  
Kylo nodded.

Outside Hux lit his cigarette. He leaned on the wall from the restaurant while Kylo sat on a step. It looked like as if he was sulking.  
Hux let his lung fill with nicotine before he asked again:” You sure you okay?  
Kylo nodded but after a short pause he said:” It’s stupid.”  
“If it bothers you so much it can’t be stupid.” Hux sat himself next to Kylo.  
Kylo glanced at Hux:” It really is stupid.”  
“You want to tell me or not?” said Hux annoyed. He hated that whole teasing stuff. Either way you say it or you won’t say it and shut up.   
“Do you…do you like Rey?” whispered Kylo.  
“What?”  
“I asked if you…like……..Rey.”   
That was a weird question:” I don’t hate her?”  
“No. I mean if you like like her.”  
“Like…like?” then it hits Hux:” Are you asking me right know if I have a crush on Rey?”   
“Maybe?” answered Kylo hesitantly.  
Hux said for a long time nothing then he asked:” Do you remember when I said that it can’t be something stupid?”  
“Yes?”  
“I take that back. That is that stupidest thing I have ever heard. And I heard a lot of stupid shit. I can’t even start to explain how stupid your thought was. How did you get even the idea? Are you stupid?”   
“Don’t be mean.” said Kylo in a wobbly voice.  
Hux looked to him:” Why are you almost crying again?” He really didn’t understand Kylo.  
“I don’t know. I…don’t know.” Kylo had a hard time controlling his voice.  
Hux sighed:” Listen Kylo. I don’t know what is going on in your head or how you get those stupid ideas. But I don’t have a crush on anyone okay?”  
Kylo nodded.  
“So is everything okay again?”   
Kylo took a deep breath:” Yeah. I guess.” Hux didnt notice the slight sad tone in Kylos voice.   
“You really are weird.” said Hux.   
“If I am weird you’re at least twice as weird.”

They were just about to step inside again as the others came out.   
“Are you finished talking?” asked Rey.  
“I guess.” Kylo gave Hux a small smile.  
“Do you also need to take the subway?” questioned Finn.  
“Yeah.”

They went to the nearest subway station. The subway came after a few minutes. The conversation was pleasant light. After two stations Rey, Kylo, Finn and Poe had to get off. They said their good bye which wasn’t as awkward as Hux expected. Since their where in a subway there was thankfully no hugging involved only waving. Hux was really glad about that.

After a few seconds of silence Hux said to Phasma:” I’m exhausted.”  
Phasma smiled knowingly.” I can imagine that.”


	12. Chapter 12

Hux was exhausted as he stepped into his apartment. Too much human interaction. But he didn’t regret it. It was...fun (?) hanging out with them. He let himself fall on the couch and checked his smartphone. He got tons of Emails related to his work. Hux groaned. He really wasn’t in the mood reading those Emails. He would do it later he decided. He noticed that he also got two messages. From Kylo and … Rey? He opened the message from Rey first.

(06:50 p.m.) Rey: Hey Hux. It was really cool to finally meet you :D  
(06:55 p.m.) Hux: Likewise.  
(06:55 p.m.) Rey: And I just want to apologize :(

Hux knitted his brows in confusion.

(06:56 p.m.) Hux: For what?  
(06:57 p.m.) Rey: You remember the time were you didn’t contact Kylo a long time?

How could he forget that? He still felt a little bit guilty about forgetting to write Kylo because he had so much work to do.

(06:58 p.m.) Hux: Yes?  
(06:59 p.m.) Rey: Kylo was pretty down. So I trash talked you...a lot :( And now I feel bad because you are a really cool person :(  
(07:00 p.m.) Hux: It was never my intention to not contact him for such a long time.  
(07:00 p.m.) Rey: Yeah. After meeting you I came to the same conclusion. But you know don’t ever do that again. Otherwise I’ll come to your apartment and hit you in the face or something like that (ง’̀-‘́)ง

Rey is really protective about Kylo. 

(07:01 p.m.) Hux: Scary.  
(07:01 p.m.) Rey: But on a serious note. Really. Don’t do that again. Kylo is a really sensitive person and overthinks a lot. He tends to jump to unreasonable conclusion and blames himself a lot.  
(07:02 p.m.) Rey: He really cares about your actions and what you say. So please be careful and don’t hurt him.  
(07:03 p.m.) Hux: Otherwise you come over to my apartment and hit me in the face?  
(07:03 p.m.) Rey: You got it (｀∀´)Ψ ...and don’t tell him I told you all that. Otherwise he will be mad at me.  
(07:04 p.m.) Hux: Does that mean I already have blackmail material?  
(07:04 p.m.) Rey: Don’t you dare! >:(  
(07:05 pm.) Hux: :)

Hux opened Kylos message.

(06:45 p.m.) Kylo: Hey. It was rlly fun 2day :D m happy u came Cuddle Cakes :)

Hux frowned. Cuddle Cakes? Kylos nicknames for him got more and more ridiculous. At first they were kind of tame and „normal“. Sugar, cupcake, muffin. But as time went by they got more...unusual. Jellybean, Sugar Puff and...Cuddle Cakes. He wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.

(07:06 p.m.) Hux: Cuddle Cakes?  
(07:07 p.m.) Kylo: u dont like?  
(07:07 p.m.) Hux: Your names for me get ridiculous.  
(07:10 p.m.) Kylo: :( i just wanna be creative u know  
(07:10 p.m.) Kylo: what should i call u then  
(07:11 p.m.) Hux: Hux.  
(07:11 p.m.) Kylo: s boring

(07:12 p.m.) Kylo: how bout kitten. U like kittens  
(07:12 p.m.) Hux: Don’t you dare. And if anything I would be a Tiger not a Cat.  
(07:13 p.m.) Kylo: so can i call u tiger?  
(07.13 p.m.) Kylo: lil tiger :D  
(07:14 p.m.) Hux: No!  
(07:14 p.m.) Kylo: or i can call you tigger. U know from Winnie the pooh

Winnie the Pooh? What was that? He googled it and dear lord he definitely was not Tigger.

(07:15 p.m.) Kylo: the wonderful things about tiggers is tiggers are wonderful things  
(07:20 p.m.) Hux: No.  
(07:21 p.m.) Kylo: :( ok ur personalities dont match but s still cute  
(07:22 p.m) Hux: No.  
(07:22 p.m.) Kylo: then tiger?

Hux threw annoyed his smartphone on the table. Then he sighed and picked it up again to check his Emails.

The weekend went over way too fast for Hux taste. His alarm clock woke him up and sharp 06:00 a.m. on Monday. Hux turned it off and closed his eyes again. A dangerous game. But he wasn’t an early bird. He hated standing up so early. The bed was in the morning always extra comfy. Sometimes he made an all-nighter on purpose just so that he didn’t have to stand up in the morning.

But he finally stood up went through his morning routine and went to work. Today he would reward himself. Instead of going to his usual cafe he would go to the cat cafe where Rey worked. After way to many meetings and phone calls he finally made his way to the cafe. It was luckily not that far away from his work.

He didn’t have a problem finding the cafe and went inside. Inside he took a sharp breath. Cats...everywhere. He kind of expected that but that there were so many cats. Big cats, small cats. Every cat looked different but they had one thing in common. All the cats were super cute. He felt like fainting. If that was heaven he would gladly die.  
He chose a table near a cat tree and sat down. After he sat down it didn’t took long that a white cat jumped on his lap. Hux could barely suppress a smile. He gently petted the cat.  
„Such a good kitten.“ whispered Hux.

„Welcome to...Hux? Or should I say Tiger.“  
Hux looked up with a frown. It was Rey:“ Not you too.“  
Rey grinned:“ Hehe you can’t choose nicknames. Are you here to visit me? That’s so kind of you.”  
“Actually I’m here because of the cats.” said Hux.  
Rey snorted:” How blunt.” then she added:” That’s not what you were supposed to say.”  
In a high pitched voice she said:” Of course I am here to see you. Oh beautiful Rey it’s an honor that you consider me as your friend.”   
In her normal voice she said:” That’s what you should have said.”   
Hux chuckled:” If you were a cat I would consider saying that.”  
“Well too bad that I am not a cat. But I see you already made friends with Cornflakes.”  
„He is a good cat.“ said Hux.  
„That he is. Have you already chosen what you want?“  
„Black coffee.“  
„You can drink black coffee? That’s disgusting. But who am I to judge. I’ll be back soon.“

Hux looked longingly at the other cats. He wanted to pat every. Single. One. For at least an hour. He put Conflakes gently on the floor and went to other cats. He went to a cat that was complete black expect for the tip of his tail that was dyed in white. He started to gently stroke the cat. After a while he went to another cat that lay on the floor. The cat was white with brown stripes and extremely fat. He crouched down.  
„You are really fat Mr. Kitty. Maybe you should think about a diet?“ whispered Hux while petting it.

„Your coffee.“ called Rey for him.  
Hux looked around. So many cats so little time.  
He made his way to his table and sat down. He felt something bumping on his leg. He looked down. The fat cat followed him here. Hux smiled.  
„You want on my lap?“ Hux picked the cat up and put it on his lap.  
„You’re a heavy cat.“ complained Hux to the cat.

 

„That’s Bubble.“ Rey laughed.  
„Bubble is also a good cat.“  
„You really are obsessed with cats aren’t you.“ said Rey.  
„I wouldn’t say I’m obsessed. It just happened that I am very fond of cats.“ corrected Hux Rey.  
Rey sat herself on the opposite chair:“ Do you have a cat?“  
„Sadly no. But I would like one someday.“  
„Why not now?“ asked Rey.  
„I don’t know. Probably because I haven’t found the right cat for me.“  
„Aahh. I understand. But don’t wait too long. Otherwise you’ll never get a cat.“  
„I know.“ Hux sighed.

„You know tiger--“  
„Don’t call me that. That’s a stupid nickname.“ said Hux annoyed.  
„Don’t worry. We all have stupid nicknames.“ informed Rey Hux.  
Hux looked at her confused: „And what is you nickname?“  
Rey sighed:“ Apple.“  
Hux snorted:“ That really is stupid. But why Apple.“  
„It’s kind of an embarrassing story. I think I was 14 when I went online to buy 50 Apples. You may wonder why I just didn’t go to a local store or something like that. The answer. I know there was a reason but I forgot the reason. And I needed so many Apples for a school project. So I asked Kylos Mum if she could pay for me because I was 14 and you can’t pay on the internet if you only 14. She said yes. I’m like cool. I go to this website and chose the Apples and tipped in that I want 50 Apples...or so I thought. It appeared that I didn’t tip in 50. I tipped in 500. And I didn’t notice it. And Kylos Mum also didn’t notice it because she was really stressed at that time. So we were all surprised as the delivery came. Okay...we freaked out. At least Kylos Mum. She was really mad at me. The others found it funny. Thankfully we could return the Apples. But since then I’m Apple so that I can always remember that incident.“  
Hux looked at Rey:“How can you not notice that you have to pay for 500 Apples.“  
„I don’t know. I literally don’t know.“

„What about Poe?“ asked Hux.  
„Poe is Twix. He had a phase between 15 and 16 where he was addicted to Twix. It was ridiculous. He ate at least 10 Twix bars a day. After the phase was over we started to call him Twix.“  
“I’m not sure if the name is more or at the same level of stupid as Apple. And Finn?“  
„We call him F N. And that is because when he was 13 or 14 he had a phase where he never wrote his full name. Only FN. He thought it was cool.“ Rey laughed: „Oh and we call Kylo Ky for obvious reason.“  
„You have really all weird nicknames...except of Kylo maybe.“

“You tell me. Do you know how traumatizing it is when you go shopping with your friends and they shout Apple across the whole store. And you have to answer because they won’t stop.”  
Hux laughed:” I can imagine that.”  
„Do you wanna know a secret?“ Rey leaned closer to Hux.  
Hux nodded.  
„We all hate our nicknames. Even Kylo. We think they are horrible and stupid. Thankfully we only call occasionally each other with our Nicknames. We do it if we want to annoy each other.”   
“But you called Kylo a lot Ky at the tournament and restaurant.”   
“Let’s just say this. He deserved it.” Rey smiled evilly.   
„Maybe I should also start calling Kylo Ky if he hates it so much…as a revenge for calling me Tiger.“ said Hux.  
„That’s the spirit.“ grinned Rey.  
„Well I have to go back to work. You enjoy the coffee. The cats. Stay as long as you like.“

Hux ended up staying way too long because he was determined to pet every cat. It was definitely worth it.  
As he went back to work he got a message from Kylo.

(06:30 p.m.) Kylo: u visit Rey at work but not me : ( thats not fair tiger 

New Information is travelling really fast between Kylos friend noticed Hux.

(06:31 p.m.) Hux: Do you have cats at work?  
(06:31 p.m.) Kylo: no?  
(06:32 p.m.) Hux: That’s the problem…..Ky.  
(06:33 p.m.) Kylo: AAAHHHHHHH DON’T CALL ME THAAATTTTTTT!!  
(06:34 p.m.) Hux: Will you stop calling me Tiger?  
(06:35 p.m.) Kylo: never  
(06:36 p.m.) Hux: I guess then I will also not stop calling you Ky.  
(06:36 p.m.) Kylo: ggrrrr

Hux had to smile for some unknown reason. Kylo was just too cute. Wait…what? Did he really just think that? He would maybe admit that Kylo was hot but that was a fact. With a shredded body like that you have to be hot. But cute? Cute was something complete different. Hux wondered what it meant.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Saturday. Hux was driving his car and next to him sat Phasma who sang out of tune to a song from the radio. They were on the way to the beach who they would meet with Kylo and his friends. How did that happen?

– FLASHBACK –

He was eating lunch with Phasma as she casually said:“ We should go to the beach this Saturday.“  
Hux looked up:“ Should we? Why?“  
„You like the beach. And we weren’t there for a long time.“ said Phasma in an innocent voice.  
Hux looked suspiciously at her but then shrugged. It was true after all. He did like the beach.  
„I actually wanted to work this Saturday.“  
„Work. Work. Work. You always only think of work. It’s time to relax. Relax.“  
Hux thought about it. Hhmm. Beach did sound good.  
„Common. It’ll be fun. We can just lay at the beach and the sun will shine.“ Phasma tried to convince him.  
„You won’t stop bothering me about it until I agree am I right?“  
Phasma grinned at him.  
Hux sighed:“ Fine. Have it your way.“  
„We can also invite the others. Rey, Kylo, Finn and Poe.“ suggested Phasma.  
Hux looked warily at her:“ What are you planning?“

He knows Phasma for a very long time and he has a feeling that Phasma is plotting something.

„Nothing. Nothing. I promise.“ She grinned again.  
Hux didn’t believer her but decided not to push her. He would find out sooner or later. And apparently her plan also involved the others. He would go along with it…for now.  
„Okay. We can invite the others.“   
„Cool. How about you text Kylo. And ask him...now.“  
„Why don’t you ask him?“  
„Do you really want to start a discussion about it now? Just ask him.“

Hux narrowed his eyes at her but texted Kylo anyway. 

– Flashback end –

„Oh by the way. I forgot to give you that. I saw that in a store and thought of you. So I bought it for you.“ said Phasma while she gave Hux his present.  
Hux tried to look at it without causing an accident. It was a black snapback. On the front was printed in gold „EMPEROR“.  
„And you just happened to see that at a store?“ asked Hux skeptical.  
„You don’t believe me?“  
„No...not really.“  
„And here I thought we were friends.“  
Hux just gave Phasma an annoyed looked but placed it on his head anyway.  
On the way to the beach they stopped at Starbucks to buy coffee.   
Even though Hux only liked black coffee he was a sucker for the Frappuccinos from Starbucks. After they bought the drinks Phasma asked:” Did they spell your name correct?”  
Hux looked at his cup:” No. They wrote Fox. It’s not even nearly my name. What did they wrote on yours?”  
“Plasma.” said Phasma.   
Hux couldn’t help but to laugh. 

They soon reached the beach and stepped out of the car.  
Hux lit himself a cigarette and asked:“ Do we really have to wait now?“  
„I guess.“  
Hux yawned and closed his eyes.  
They waited 5 minutes before they heard a car honking. A red old car came their way. In the car were Finn, Poe, Kylo and Rey. They all were waving frantically. After they parked they hopped out it. Phasma went full hugging mode with everyone while Hux refrained from it and chose an awkward wave.

He looked at Kylo. Kylo smiled at him and then his eyes widened for a split of a second before returning to normal. Hux looked confused. The he noticed that Kylo had the exact same Snapback as him. Expect on his cap was printed in silver „Knight“.  
„Nice Cap.“ said Hux.  
„You too.“ Kylo smiled.

„Weird.“ thought Hux.“Emperor...Knight. That reminded him of something. But what?“  
Then it hit him. He had a conversation about that with Kylo a while ago.

– Flashback –

(09:07 p.m.) Hux: Are your friends also Star Wars fans?  
(09:08 p.m.) Kylo: Yeah :) we even cosplay 2gether  
(09:09 p.m.) Hux: Cosplay?  
(09:09 p.m.) Kylo: picture sent

Hux opened him. He could recognize Rey and Poe. The two other guys wore a helmet. But he guessed the storm trooper or whatever they are called is Finn and the other one in black is Kylo.  
(I won’t describe. They wear the same outfit as in the movie StarWars 7. Finn is a Storm Trooper and Poe wears the orange Pilot outfit).

(09:14 p.m.) Hux: As what does Rey cosplay? I can’t remember seeing the outfit in the movies. Poe is a pilot. I guess Finn is the Storm Trooper. And you are the dramatic guy in black am I right?  
(09:16 p.m.) Kylo: Rey cosplays as a Jedi. She designed the outfit herself.  
(09:17 p.m.) Hux; And you?  
(09:17 p.m.) Kylo: i am Lord Kylo Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren.  
(09:18 p.m.) Kylo: it is also not a canon character.   
(09:19 p.m.) Hux: So extra.  
(09:20 p.m.) Kylo: u know as what u should cosplay?  
(09:22 p.m.) Hux: As what?  
(09:23 p.m.) Kylo: as an emperor  
(09:23 p.m.) Hux: An...Emperor...  
(09.24 p.m.) Kylo: yes. And i could b ur loyal knight who protects u from enemies  
(09:25 p.m.) Kylo: 2gether we can rule the galaxy  
(09:26 p.m.) Hux: How do you cosplay an Emperor in the first place?

– Flashback end –

But how could they know that they had the conversation. Did Kylo tell Phasma? No they relationship was not that close. Kylo told probably Rey and Rey told Phasma. That is the most logic answer. But why did Kylo told Rey? How much does he tell Rey about their conversations? And he still didn’t get why they got the caps. Very frustrating. But one thing was sure for him. They were planned.

„Is that new?“ Hux pointed at Kylos snap back.  
„Yes. I just got it from my friends.“ answered Kylo.

That confirmed Hux suspicion that the caps were not just by chance. He glanced to Phasma. „Just happen to see in the store. Yeah sure.“ thought Hux.

Since he couldn’t do anything about it right now he just accepted it. He would ask Phasma later again. 

They made their way to the beach and chose a spot a little bit away from all the people. Rey brought a picnic blanket were everybody could sit on it.

After changing into their swimsuit Hux looked at the Kylos friends. He had to admit they had great bodies. They all were in great shape. Poe and Rey had more lean bodies but Finn was almost as muscular as Kylo.   
He was glad that he wore mirrored sunglasses so that he could look at them without them noticing. If he would be 14 he would be so insecure about his body. But now it didn’t bother him that much. He still would also like killer abs. But he just hated work outs too much. It was not worth it. 

He looked at Kylo. He wore black trunks and his underarms were covered with black bandage. Weird but okay. He still wore the cap. He had to admit Kylo looked…good. Very…good. But not just in an aesthetically pleasing way good…he had also a different kind of feeling. He looked at Finn. Finn looked extremely good…but in a different way. The weird feeling went away. He looked at Kylo again. Hello weird feeling. Suddenly without a warning a word popped up in his head. Hux eyes widened in shock. Oh god. Oh my god. Oh my god. That can’t be true. Oh No. 

“Did you bring sunscreen Phasma?” asked Hux so that he would stop thinking.  
Phasma threw to Hux the sunscreen:” Here.”  
“Thanks.”  
Hux hated sunscreen. He didn’t like the smell nor how it feels on his skin but he had no choice. He rather endured that then looking like a lobster after 10 minutes in the sun.  
“Can you apply the sunscreen on my back?” asked Hux Phasma.  
“Sorry. I’m already doing that for Rey right now.” said Phasma.   
“I can wait.”  
“You can ask Kylo?” 

Hux glanced to Kylo. It was suddenly very hard asking Kylo. But it didn’t stop him. 

“Kylo. Catch.” Hux threw the sunscreen to Kylo.  
“What?”  
“Can you put sunscreen on my back?”   
“S…sure.” Kylo scooted closer to Hux.  
“Don’t put on too much okay?” informed Hux Kylo.  
Kylo made a noise of acknowledgement and started to massage the sunscreen into his back.   
Hux tried to think of anything but of what was happening right now. Were Kylos hands always that big?   
“Okay. All done.” said Kylo after a few minutes.   
Hux was glad that it was over:” Thanks.”

“Are you ready for the sea?” asked Phasma in a loud voice.  
The others answered with a cheer.  
“Youre not coming?” asked Phasma.  
“No. Maybe later.” answered Hux.

Hux watched how the others stormed the sea. He watched them playing water ball for a while. He looked at Kylo. And he got those warm fluffy feelings. Oh no.   
Hux layed back and closed his eyes. Was he really…? No. Impossible. 

Hux woke slowly up again. He forced himself to sit up even though he would rather sleep more. He grabbed his smartphone and checked his Emails. He got again tons of new Emails. He opened the first one, skimmed over it and sighed. Another stupid idiot asking stupid questions. Because he didn’t want to ruin his mood he closed the App again.

Hux looked up and scanned the sea. He detected Poe and Finn playing with the water ball. He couldn’t see Rey and Phasma but he saw Kylo at the beach building a sandcastle with kids. Hux watched him. Kylo was grinning and laughing like an idiot. Cute. Oh no. He thought again that he was cute. Hux sighed.

Kylo looked up and looked straight at him. He grinned even brighter and waved him. Hux waved awkwardly back. He watched as Kylo stood up talked to the kids and waved at them. Then he walked in the direction to him. Hux noticed to his displeasure how two young girls probably around Kylos age approached Kylo. The girls stopped him and talked to him. Kylo smiled. Hux furrowed his eyebrows. Why does he smile at them? Why does he talk with them? Hux felt how an annoyance crept over him. The feeling got just stronger as he saw that Kylo was fucking flexing his arms for them. What is that? Don’t flirt with him! Giggling like school girls. And doesn’t Kylo realize that they are flirting with him? His mood darkened. Wait a minute…why does he care…? Is it because he might be…. Does that mean he is…. No, no, no, no. He can’t be…That’s…No. No. Impossible. Hux refused to believe that he felt je…. He doesn’t even want to think that word. 

Finally the girls left and Kylo continued his walk towards him.  
„Hey.“ said Kylo.  
Hux couldn’t completely suppress his frown: “Hey. “  
Kylo crouched down: “What’s wrong? “  
„Nothing.“ Very mature of him.  
He couldn’t help himself to ask:“ Did you know those two?“  
Kylo tipped his head to the side:“ Who?“  
„Are you stupid? I meant those...“ he looked at Kylos clueless eyes and sighed: “You know what? Forget it.“  
Kylo giggled:“ Sometimes you’re silly.“  
„Excuse me? I am silly? Me?“ Hux wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not.  
„Yeah.“ Kylo grinned.

Hux huffed. He couldn’t stay mad at him. Not that he was mad in the first place.  
„Want to buy ice cream?“ he asked.  
Kylos eyes lit up:“Yes!“  
Hux placed his sunglasses on his nose and his hat on his head again. He gave Kylo also his snap back. He was still suspicious about the whole hat thing.

They walked along the beach and Kylo just kept talking about the sand castle he built with the kids.  
Suddenly the two girls from before approached Kylo again:“ What for a coincident that we meet again.“ started the blond hair girl.  
“Yeah sure „coincident“” thought Hux.  
„Its fate.“ said the brown hair girl with a way too cheerful fake voice.  
„Soooo… you still can’t hang out with us?“ asked the girl with a pouty voice.  
Hux glanced to Kylo. Did he understand what was going on here?  
„No.“ said Kylo smiling apologetic.   
„But it will be fun.“ said the one girl with a flirty voice.  
„No thanks.“ Kylo declined politely.  
„Common. Don’t be like that.“ whined the girl.   
„They really aren’t going to give up.“ thought Hux annoyed. 

Because he didn’t want to stand here forever Hux decided to step in.  
„Didn’t you understand that he doesn’t want to hang out with you?“ he asked.  
The girls looked at him. They face turned into a sneer.  
„What we talk with him is none of your business shorty.“ the blond girl glared at him.  
„Yeah. Go away Looser. Instead of annoying us you should try and get tanned. Maybe even try hitting the gym once in a while. Maybe…but only maybe girls will also talk to you.” They laughed mockingly.   
“Go away Ginger. You are not in our league.“

Hux stared at them. Was that supposed to hurt him? Hell if they really want to go low…he can go low too. 

„Shut up.“ shouted Kylo before Hux could say anything.  
Hux looked confused to Kylo whose face was twisted with anger.  
„Don’t say that. He is more attractive than you two could ever be. And way cuter. If anything you two are not in his league and never will be. See you never. Let’s go Hux.“ he grabbed Hux wrist and dragged a stunned Hux away.

Hux couldn’t believe it. What was Kylo thinking? He was in a lot of embarrassing and awkward situation in his life but this. This is a whole new level.  
„Let go.“ he demanded.  
But it was as if Kylo couldn’t hear him.  
„Let go! You are hurting me.“ Kylos grip was really tight.  
Finally Kylo let go and stopped.  
Hux massaged his wrist.  
„What was that?!  
Kylo still looked enraged:“ I was just trying to -“  
„Trying to do what? Defend my honor? I’m not 12 Kylo. I am capable of defending myself.“  
„But I had to say something. They made me so angry. Talking like that about you.”  
Hux run his hand through his hair and tried to calm himself:“ Did it really upset you that much?”  
„Of course it did! And I won’t apologize for it.” Kylo crossed his arms. 

They finally reached the ice cream stand. Thankfully not a lot of people were standing in line for ice cream.  
They stood in silence in the line. It was an awkward atmosphere between them.  
It was almost they turn when Kylo suddenly said:“ I....I forgot my money.“  
Hux looked at Kylo:“ Are you serious?“  
Kylo nodded.  
Hux thought a second and said:” It’s my treat then.”  
„You sure? I can give you the money back later.“  
„No. It’s okay. Don’t worry.“   
„Thanks.“

They bought the ice cream but the atmosphere was still not approving.  
„Are you mad?” asked Kylo quietly.  
„No…..by the way did you say I was cute?“  
Kylos face turned red:“ Maybeeee?“  
Hux boxed Kylo lightly at the shoulder:“ You totally did.“  
„You don’t like it?“  
„I don’t...but I’ll let it slide this time.“ Hux looked embarrassed at his ice cream.

They reached their place and saw that the rest was also there again.  
„You bought ice cream without inviting us?“ asked Finn offended.  
„Jealous?” asked Kylo.  
“Not at all.” even though Finn said that he looked longingly to the ice cream.

“Where were you two?” Hux looked at Phasma and Rey.  
“We were…busy?” said Phasma in a too innocent voice. Hux looked unconvinced at them  
„I have the game UNO with me. Should we play?“ Rey tried obviously to change the topic.

They played 5 rounds and Kylo lost every single round. Total defeat. Hux noticed how Kylo got more frustrated and angry by every round he lost.  
They were at the sixth round and it didn’t look good for Kylo.  
Suddenly Kylo threw his card on the ground and shouted angrily:“ I don’t want to play anymore! I hate this game! It’s stupid!!!“ Kylo let his frustration put by punching the sand a few times. It looked very funny.  
„How can you suck so bad at a game that were made for children?“ asked Hux.  
The question didn’t help to calm Kylo down. Obvisouly.  
Kylo screamed again in frustration and punched the sand.   
“Just like a child.” thought Hux. He wasn’t even surprised.  
After Kylo calmed down he crossed his arms and sulked. 

Poe, Finn and Rey were unfazed by his emotional outburst. They were probably used to it.  
Hux heard how Phasma whispered to Rey:“ Does he do that every time?“   
Rey noted:” “One time we played monopoly and Kylo was so mad he canceled our friendship and didn’t talk with us for a whole month.”   
What a Drama Queen. Hux wisely enough didn’t say that out loud.

Hux looked at Kylo who was still pouting:„You want to play with me?“   
„No.“ said Kylo.

They shuffled the cards again and started again.  
Hux would never say it out loud but he loved games. Card games, board games. It didn’t matter. He especially liked strategy games like chess or monopoly. He was really good at them. Sadly he doesn’t have the time to play them very often. 

They played for about a minute as Kylo said:“ I changed my mind. I want to play with you.“  
Hux snickered:”Of course you did.”

“I have an idea. How about later in the evening we could go to a open air concert?” suggested Rey.  
“I’ve heard of it. Different bands will play. I looked which bands will play and I’ve never heard of them. I think they are not that known. But it still looked pretty cool.” Poe sounded excited.

They decided pretty quickly that they would go. Hux sighed. He actually wanted to work a little bit in the evening but….he could still work when he would come back from the concert.


	14. Chapter 14

Hux was with Phasma in his car on the way to the concert. It was silent in car except from the music coming from the radio. Hux glanced to Phasma. She was typing on her phone.

“Phasma.” He said.  
Without looking up she answered:” Hmmm?”  
“Did you plan all this? You can’t tell me the caps were mere coincident. I’m not quite sure what you’re planning so it would be great if you would enlighten me.”  
Phasma looked up:” I will admit that the caps might or might not have been planned.”  
Hux frowned unsatisfied:” I don’t get you. Why are you doing this?”  
” I think you already might have an idea. You are just too stubborn to admit it.”

Hux immediately thought about how he might be…He shook his head and took angrily a drag from his cigarette. Phasma just smirked.

They finally reached their destination. Thankfully the parking lot wasn’t too full. Hux parked and they got out of the car.  
Hux looked around:” Where are the others?”  
“Probably still on the road. I do believe that your car can drive faster than theirs.”  
Hux nodded in acknowledgment.  
“Rey just texted me. They should be soon here.” informed Phasma Hux.

Hux hummed and then added:” You are really getting along with Rey.”  
Phasma narrowed her eyes but then a grin crept on her face and said with a teasing voice:” Is somebody jealous?”  
“I…No! Why would I?”  
Phamsa laughed:” Don’t worry. We are best friends forever.”  
Hu x grimaced:” Don’t be disgusting.”  
“I´m not disgusting. I´m just saying the truth.  
Hux made a gagging sound.  
Phasma hit Hux:” Hey. That’s rude.”  
“Then stop being so mushy and disgusting.” demanded Hux.  
Phasma muttered under her breath:” Kylo will have it tough.”  
“What?” asked Hux.  
“Nothing. Nothing.”  
“You just said something about Kylo.”  
“I did not.”  
“You did.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”

It would have probably gone on forever if the others wouldn’t have arrived.  
Hux looked automatically to Kylo. A hand covered his mouth and his face was pale. What was up with him?  
“Damn. Your car really is fast. Just as I thought. I still tried the whole time to catch up with you. But my baby had no change.” Finn patted lovingly his car.  
“You drove like a maniac even though you knew that Kylo would go motion sick.” Scolded Poe Finn  
“Kylo you okay again?” asked Rey.  
Kylo nodded weakly. Even though he nodded he sank to the floor and took deep breathes. 

“Poor Kylo. How about Hux stays here with Kylo and the rest goes to the festival.” Suggested Phasma  
Hux looked at Phasma opening his mouth to say something but she already headed in the direction to the festival.  
“You sure that’s okay?” asked Poe obviously unsure what to do.  
“Get a clue.” Whispered Finn and dragged him away.

Hux looked down to Kylo unsure what to say. He cursed Phasma in his mind. What was she thinking? But it`s okay. He can handle this situation. What´s the worst that could happen?  
“Kylo.” He started with a confident voice.” Do you need something? Like water…or something to eat. Eating is actually really good when you feel sick…”  
Kylo didn’t answer.  
“Maybe you want to walk around a little bit?” tried Hux again.  
No answer again.  
“Or maybe you just want to sit there and do nothing. What do I know am I right?” Hux laughed awkwardly.  
After a short period of silence Hux started again: “Do you want to be alone? I mean I can go. No problem. Or I could pat you on the back? Would that even help? Or I can google what—“  
He got interrupted as Kylo shouted in an angry voice:” Can you shut the fuck up for like 3 seconds?! I am trying my best here not to throw up and I can’t concentrate on that if you talk the whole time! Jesus Christ!”  
Hux was so taken aback that he was speechless. He just stared at Kylo with big eyes. After he collected himself again he snarled:” Well excuse me that I wanted to help you. But I see my help is not needed here. I wish you a good day sir. No you know what I don’t wish you a good day.”  
With those words Hux turned on the spot around and left.

It was unusual for him to snap like that. But Hux couldn’t care less. He just felt so insulted and a little bit humiliated. 

“Wait.” He heard Kylo shout after him.  
And because Hux was a nice reasonable person he turned around.  
Kylo walked towards him. His hand covered his mouth.  
“Wait.” He said again.  
“I am waiting.” Hux crossed his arms.  
“I´m sorry okay? I´m sorry I shouted at you. I know I shouldn’t have done that but you were just a little bit annoying and I was also busy trying not to spill all the food I ate on the ground.”  
“Annoying?! You thought me trying to help you was annoying?! You know what you are 60 % of the time we hang around annoying. And do I ever snap at you? No. No I do not!”  
Kylo gasped shocked:” First of all I said a little bit. And secondly if I am so annoying why do you even agree to hang out with me?! Why don’t you just ignore me? Hmmm?”  
“I don’t have to answer that.” Hux glared at Kylo.

They stared at each other. Nobody wanted to back off. But then Hux slowly realized how childish his behavior was. He sighed:” Do you still feel sick?”

They sat on a bench that was nearby.  
Kylo rested his head on Hux shoulder which looked a little bit awkward because of their height difference:” Yes. I actually I feel worse. The whole shouting wasn’t a good idea.”  
“You started it.” mumbled Hux.  
Kylo laughed quietly:” And here I thought I´m the child.”  
“So you admit that you are childish?” asked Hux.  
“Never. And to prove that I apologize for shouting at you AND calling you annoying.”  
“Thank you.”  
“So?” asked Kylo.  
“So what?”  
“You don’t want to apologize?”  
“Apologize for what?”  
“I mean…you don’t really think I´m that annoying am I right?”  
“Hmmm.” Hux pretended to think.” Maybe I think you are 40 % annoying.”  
Kylo hit Hux lightly:” You’re an ass.”  
Suddenly Kylo started to rub his head at Hux shoulder like a cat and then proceed to say:” Is it weird if I tell you that you smell good?”  
Hux wrinkled his eyebrows:” What?”  
“Nothing. Anyway let´s go. I feel better.”

They made their way to the open air concert. Thankfully it wasn’t that far from the parking lot. Hux could hear the band playing. They played rock music. As they finally reached the place Kylo was already half dancing to the beat from the band. Hux looked around. The place was fairly big. More people than he excepted were here. They were either dancing or sitting/laying in the grass. Hux looked to the band that played on the stage. The 5 band members had dramatic face paint on and colored hair. Their whole outfit had a punk vibe. Hux had to admit they played rather good. 

“Where are the others?” Hux tried to detect them.  
“I think I can see Finn. I recognize his awful dancing everywhere.”

Kylo took Hux hand and pushed through the crowd. Hux was a little bit glad that they held hands because he wasn’t a big fan of crowds. It made him uncomfortable. He ignored that his heart was pounding unnatural. It had nothing with the fact to do that they hold hands.  
As soon as they reached the others Hux shook Kylos hand off. 

Poe sat on the picnic blanket. Finn and Rey were dancing. He couldn’t spot Phasma.  
Hux sat himself to Poe. He would not dance. But Kylo joined the others. 

It was kind of awkward with Poe. Hux didn’t know what to say. So he just busied himself with watching the others dance. Rey was a decent dancer. Her movements looked a little bit weird and funny but she seemed to have fun. So that’s nice. Finn really was a terrible dancer. He danced like an electrocuted grasshopper. It was painful looking at it. But his smile on his face showed that he didn’t care how well or more like how bad he dances.

Hux eyes wandered to Kylo. Kylo had his eyes close and Hux thought it looked like as if he were in another world. He moved his body without a care and effortless to the beat. It was kind of hypnotizing. He made dancing look so easy. 

“He´s good at it isn’t he?” said Poe suddenly.  
“Yeah. He is.” answered Hux without thinking.”  
After realizing what happened he corrected himself quickly:” I meant he isn’t bad.”  
Poe laughed:” You don’t want to dance?”  
“No. I definitely need alcohol for that.”  
“Yeah. Me too.”  
Hux looked puzzled to Poe:” Sorry if I am wrong but I thought you were 19.”  
“I am.” Then after a short pause:” OOhhh…”  
Hux chuckled:” Don’t worry. I won´t tell anyone. ”  
“Good to know.” 

Hux had no answer for that so he didn’t say anything. It was again an awkward silence.  
“By the way.” Finn broke the silence:” I´ve heard from Phasma you also watch “Broken Truth.”  
“You watch that too?” Hux voice had a hint of excitement in it.

The series was really popular. Either you love it or hate it. For Hux it was trash. But sometimes things are so trashing that there were good again. The fun part was that nobody can probably explain what it is about. It`s just all over the place. There is action, romance, comedy, fantasy, horror literally every genre were somehow involved. 

“Hell yeah. Sadly Kylo, Finn and Rey don’t like it. They think it`s trash.”  
“Well…it is trash. But good trash.”  
“That’s true. Sooo…what do you think about that Zoe and Jack are back together?”  
“You really want to know? Because I have an opinion if you know what I mean.”  
“Don’t worry I think we have time. Plus I´m really interested in it.”  
Hux took a deep breath and started his way too detailed and thought through opinion.

He didn’t know how long they talk about the series. But it was fun. He and Poe had most of the time the same opinion.  
Hux asked Poe:” I forgot to ask where is Phasma?”  
“She met two guys and then they disappeared.”  
Hux rolled his eyes:” Of course she did.”

Finn and Kylo came to them:” You guys won´t dance?”  
Both said in unison:” No.”  
“Poe? Can you come with me for a moment?” asked Finn.  
“No. Right now I have an interesting conversation about--.”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Blah. Blah. Just come.” He yanked Poe up and dragged him with him through the crowd.

Kylo and Hux changed a confused look.  
Then Kylo sat himself next to Hux. Just now Hux noticed that it got darker and way cold. He had to suppress a shiver.  
“Hey.” greeted Kylo him.  
“Hey.”  
“How do you like it so far?”  
“It`s okay. But I don’t know any of those bands.”  
“Me neither. But it`s fun here. What did you talk about with Poe?”  
“Just about the series “Broken Truth”. I´ve heard that somebody doesn’t like it.” Hux glared at Kylo.  
“I´m sorry. I just don’t get it. Too many characters and it`s so confusing. There is so much going on. And then I get angry and annoyed.”  
”That sounds just like you. But you should give it a try.”  
“Maybe we could watch it together someday? Then you can explain it to me.” Kylo asked with a hopeful voice.  
“Sure.” This time Hux couldn’t suppress a shiver  
“Are you cold?”  
“No.” lied Hux  
“Stop lying. Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Because I am not cold.” Insisted Hux while he watched how Kylo rummaged in his backpack. He pulled out a big black hoodie.  
“Here. You can wear it. It`s mine.”  
“And what about you? You are the one who only wears a T-Shirt.” Hux put the hoodie on anyway.  
“Don’t worry about me. I´m basically a walking heater.”  
“Walking heater?”  
“Yeah. Touch my arm.”  
Hux pushed the sleeves a little bit back to free his hands and touched Kylos arms:” Damn.”  
“Told you so.” Kylo grinned.  
Hux removed his hands and got closer to Kylo. He laid his head on his shoulder. He felt the heat radiating from him. It felt nice. So warm. Hux pretended he didn’t noticed how Kylo laid his arm over his shoulders.  
“Do you get easily cold?” asked Kylo casually as if nothing had happened.  
“Yes. I hate the cold.”  
“Figured. The first time I stepped in your apartment I thought I was in Hell...Because it was hot there not because you are the devil or something.”  
“Rude. And it`s not that warm there….okay maybe it is. You could have said something.”  
“I could. But…I didn’t find the right moment?”  
“Yeah right. I bet you were scared. But for you I might be willing to lower the temperature a little bit when you come next time.”  
“Would you really? Awesome! By the way how was your week?”  
“Okay. Yours?”  
That was Kylos start signal to blab about his week. Hux only half listened. 

“If you were stranded on a deserted island and you can bring 3 things. What would you bring?” asked Kylo suddenly after he finished talking about his week.  
“Why are you asking me that?”  
“Just for fun.”  
“What would you bring?”  
“I would bring my life sized Darth Vader Statue--.”  
“You have a life sized Darth Vader Statue?” asked Hux.  
After a short Pause Kylo anwerd in a not convincing voice:” No?”  
“Oh my god. You have a life sized Darth Vader Statue.”Hux stifled his laugh.” And why do you want a life sized Darth Vader Statue on an island?”  
“I spent a lot of money on that thing. So if I´m stuck on that island then the Statue will also be there.”  
“That actually makes kind of sense.” Said Hux surprised.  
“Then I would bring Skittles with me. I love Skittles. I would bring a lot of Skittles. And my third thing would be a big knife. I bet that would be helpful.”  
Hux laughed:” I bet. I would take a big tanked boat. A ship captain who can navigate it. And an updated map.”  
“That makes so much more sense than what I said.” Kylo was shook.  
(Authors note: That’s for you Marie lol…that I used the word shook.)

KYLO POV:

Nobody said a word for a long time after that. But that was okay. It wasn’t awkward or anything. Kylo glances to Hux. God how can he be so cute. It was a mystery. Kylo sighed softy. He was so in love with this man. He had a lot of crushes in his life but he never felt this intensity of love. His mind was filled with Hux. He knew he had to confess or otherwise he would explode. But he was afraid of it. What if Hux only saw him as a friend? Or laughed at him? Or said no? Kylo didn’t even want to think about it. Rey and Finn said he should confess already. Phasma said he should give Hux more time. And Poe said he should confess when he was ready. Kylo was torn. On one side he wanted to confess and just be over with it to finally know if Hux liked him on the other side he was terrified of finding out. What should he do? Now it would be the perfect moment. It was dark soft music was playing. It was kind of like a romantic date. Okay. He would do it. Right now.

After hyping himself up for the next 20 minutes Kylo finally started.  
“So.” He said.” I have to tell you something…I guess? Nothing too important. It is actually important. But not that important. But it is important. And I want you to listen and after I finished you can tell me what you think. Okay? Okay. How should I start? You know that we don’t know each other that long. Maybe 3 months? Even though we don’t know each other that long I have the feeling that I know a lot about you. For example that you don’t have a favorite color because you think that’s stupid but you have a favorite number. Seventeen. And that you like your work even though you complain a lot about it. I don’t mind the complaining by the way. And that you love cats. You are obsessed with them. But who doesn’t like cats. Am I right?” Kylo laughed nervously:” But in all seriousness what I actually wanted to tell you is that I enjoy spending time with you. I like talking to you, laughing with you or just sitting around like right now. I have a feeling that you understand me on a level no one else can. And yeah our personalities don’t exactly match. And maybe you just see me as an overgrown child…but still. You know the first time I saw you was way before we started talking. Maybe not way before but at least 3 months before we started talking. Since the first time I saw you I always came back to the café in hope to see you. I sound like a stalker but I promise I´m not. Want to know what made me notice you? It wasn’t your hair or your clothes. It was your voice. You have such a pleasant voice. I could listen to it forever. And I think…I think that made me fall…you know…in..l..love with you.” After Kylo said that it was like a weight was lifted from him.” I said it. Hallelujah I finally said it. Man that feels good. So what do you think?”  
Hux didn’t answer.  
“Hux?” The relief he just felt went away.  
“You…you don’t hate me know do you?”  
Kylo looked properly at Hux and he didn’t know if he should laugh or cry:” Are you for real? I´m declaring my love to you and you´re sleeping? That’s so unfair.”

HUX POV:

Hux woke up because somebody shook his shoulders and whispered his name. Hux just grumbled:” Stop it. Let me sleep.”  
“But the concert is over. Everybody is going home.”  
“I don’t care. Just. Let. Me. Sleep.”  
“If you don’t wake up I won´t hesitate on carrying you. Princess Style.”  
Hux finally bothered to open an eye and looked at Kylos face:” Don’t you dare. I´m awake.”

Hux stood up and stretched his body:” I can’t believe I fell asleep. What time is it anyway?”  
“Me neither Hux. Me neither. And it`s almost midnight.”

They made their way to the car to meet the others.  
Hux checked his Smartphone. Phasma sent him a message. Hux opened it. 

(09:25 p.m.) Phasama: Don’t wait up.

Hux frowned. He hated it when Phasma ditched him like that.  
“Why does she always do that?” asked Hux more himself than Kylo.  
“Do what?”  
“Phasma does almost always ditch me when we go somewhere. And then I have to drive home alone. It`s so aaargghh.” Hux felt himself getting annoyed.  
“You don’t like driving home alone?”  
“It`s more about the principle. If you go with someone somewhere then you leave with that someone too. But noooo that doesn’t apply to her.”  
“I understand…”  
“No you can’t even begin to understand.” Hux wanted to say more but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“It doesn’t matter know.” said Hux with a calm voice.  
“If you want I can drive with you.” asked Kylo with uncertainty.  
“That’s…that’s actually a good idea. “

They got to the others.  
“Hey.” greeted Kylo the others.  
Finn stifled a laugh:” Nice sweater Hux.”  
Hux looked down. He saw that he wore Kylos sweater. He completely forgot about that.  
Hux grinned:” Thanks. You should try it. It’s the latest trend.”  
Finn stuck his tongue out. 

“Hux drives me home.” announced Kylo.  
“Does he?” asked Finn with a suggestive grin.  
“Have fun.” Rey also grinned.  
Poe just waved awkwardly. 

“How can a seat be so comfortable?” said Kylo with excitement in his voice after he sat for 3 seconds in the car.  
“If you want you can turn on the seat heater.”  
Kylos eyes got big:” You got that in your car? So cool. How do I turn that on?”

Hux showed it to him. The he turned on some music.  
“Don’t forget to drive carefully.” Kylo looked at Hux.  
“I let you know I am an excellent driver.”  
“I have complete faith in you.” Kylo smiled.

Hux concentrated on the road. After a few minutes he looked over to Kylo because he didn’t talk which was weird. And Hux couldn’t believe what he saw. Kylo was asleep. He seriously fell asleep in less than 5 minutes. Unbelievable. But he did look kind of sweet. 

After they reached the city Hux tried to wake Kylo up without trying to cause an accident.  
“Kylo. Wake up. Kylo!”  
“What? I´m awake.” Kylo looked confused around and wiped his drool away.  
“Where do you live?” asked Hux.  
“What?” asked Kylo still have asleep.  
“Where do you live?”  
“Oh. Yeah. Man its hot here. How do I turn the heater off?”

Hux showed him again and Kylo told him his address. It was easy to find. The whole time to his flat Kylo looked at him as if he wanted to tell him something. But he never did.

“We are here.”  
“We are….”Kylo took a deep breath:” I think I need to tell…no you know what it isn’t important. See you later.” 

And with that Kylo slipped out of the car and left a dumbfounded Hux behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :). Leave a comment/kudo if you like. it would make my day.


	15. Chapter 15

It was 22:10 p.m. as Hux stepped into his apartment. It was an exhausting day at work and he let himself fall with a sigh on the couch. He wished he could go straight to bed but he knew it was impossible since he still had work to do. He closed his tired eyes for a moment. His headache was still as bad as in the morning. His whole body felt heavy but he forced himself to sit up again. He changed his business suit with Kylos jumper that he still had. It still faintly smelled like him. He thought of his action as slightly creepy but as long as nobody knew. Plus it was way more comfortable than is suit and since he could wear it basically like a dress he didn’t need to wear any trousers. 

He worked for a while as suddenly his smartphone ringed. It was Kylo.

„Hello Kylo.“ said Hux in a slightly confused voice.  
„Hi.“ Klyos voice was cheerful and way to loud.  
„Can you please town down a bit with your voice? You are not helping my headache.“  
„Sorry. Sorry. Did you drink enough? Or you need to go outside.“  
„Stop worrying. Anyway why are you calling?“  
„No reason. Just because I wanted to? I don´t disturb you do I?“  
„Not really. I´m just working.“  
„Working. Of course. Why am I even asking? Well I´m bored.“  
„Is that why you calling me? So that you aren´t bored?“  
„....I mean yeah?“  
„And you thought I was the best choice to entertain you?“  
„Obviously yes. How was your day?“  
„Hhmm...It could be worse?“  
„So it wasn´t a good day for you?“  
„If you consider sitting 4 hours in a complete pointless meeting good then it was a good day.“  
„What? 4 hours? How can you even sit still so long?“  
„I´m not gonna lie. At some point it felt like my spirit left my body.“  
Kylo laughed.  
„Dont laugh it was horrible.“  
„But its funny. I can imagine you sitting there with a sneer in your face and rolling your eyes every 5 seconds.“  
„It was such a waste of time. At least Phasma had to suffer with me.“  
“Thankfully I don’t have to endure something like that. And what else did you do today? What did you eat today?“  
„...Are you asking me in a sneaky way if I ate enough?“  
„No. To be honest I feel insulted that your mind even crossed that thought. I´m genuinely interested.“  
„Okay. If you must know. I ate....wait….what did I eat today?“

Hux forgot. He often forgot what he ate today. It just wasn´t important enough to remember.

„You don´t know what you ate today? Now I´m really worried. Are you sure you´re eating enough?“  
„Calm down Kylo. I won´t die that easily.“  
„Huuxx. That’s doesn’t calm me down at all. I know! How about you come at Friday to my place and I cook something?“  
„Hhmm.....this Friday. That should be okay.“  
„So is that a yes?“  
„Yes.“  
„Yaaayy. I am so excited!“  
„But…I don´t want to threaten your or anything but if you´re apartment is messy than I will go home.“  
„How dare you even think that I´m messy. I just want you to know that I am a very clean person.“  
„Sure.“  
„Believe me!“  
„If you say so.“  
„Hux. You have to believe me!“  
„Well anyway...would it be okay when I come to you at 8 p.m.?“  
„What? Can´t you come earlier like 6 or 7 p.m.?“  
„If I could come earlier I would have suggested an earlier time.“  
„Come on. It´s Friday. I bet you only have to work anyway. Pleeaasse?“  
„No.“  
„Pretty please.“   
„Still no.“  
„Pretty please with sprinkles on top?“  
„I really cant.“  
„But why?“  
„Because I have to work.“  
„But Huux...“ Kylos voice started to sound whiney.   
„Don´t push it Kylo.“  
“Fine. Have it your way.” Kylo sounded clearly upset that Hux didn’t give in.  
“Are you pouting?”  
“I am NOT pouting.” And then Kylo just hung up.  
Hux looked confused at his smartphone and could only think:” What a diva.”

 

The next day

 

Hux walked into the cat cafe where Ray worked. She saw him immediately.  
„Hey Hux.“ she greeted him.  
„Hey.“ Hux was already busy petting cats.  
„I see you´re still obsessed with cats.“ Ray laughed.  
Hux picked a cat up:“ They are just so cute.“  
„That´s true.“  
Hux sat himself on a free chair and put the cat on his lap.   
“What can I get for you?” she asked.  
“Black coffee. And a chocolate chipped cookie.”  
“Ray smiled at him:” I´ll be right back.”

Suddenly Hux felt how something bumped at his leg. He looked down. It was the fat cat from last time. What was his name again? He couldn’t remember. Hux bend down carefully so that he didn’t squish the cat on his lap and petted the fat cat for a while.

Soon Ray came back:” Here you are.” Then she sat down on a free chair.  
„You sure you can sit with me?“ asked Hux.  
„Don´t worry. It´s okay. So I´ve heard you meet with Kylo on Friday?“  
„He does tell you everything doesn´t he?“  
„Well not everything. But a lot. We are best friends after all.“  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Does Kylo always get easily upset?”  
„Yeah. He does. For example if something doesn´t go his way. He often then tries to persuade you into doing the way he want it. And when he realizes he can whine as long as he wants but it won´t change anything then he starts getting angry and he will pout. He often also gets a temper tantrum. But that´s just how he is.”  
“Yeah.I thought so already.”  
“But why are you asking?”

Hux told her.

“Aaahh. Yeah. That’s sounds just like him. Don’t worry about that. He easily gets mad but he also isn’t mad for long. I bet at the evening he´ll apologize.”  
“You think?”  
“100%. Trust me. But you did the right thing. If you give Kylo the little finger he will take the whole hand.”  
“Who would have thought.” said Hux with a sarcastic voice.

„Anyway how´s Phasma?“  
„Phasma? She´s doing well. Why?“  
„It´s just...you know. It´s stupid.“ mumbled Ray.  
„I´m not sure what I´m supposed to say now.“  
„Something encouraging maybe?“  
„Hhmmm...whatever you want to tell me it´s probably not stupid. But if it is I will tell you.“  
Ray laughed:“ Okay. But it is really stupid. Okay. So I texted her. And she read it. But she never replied.“

Silence.

Hux was just about to say something but Ray rambled on:“ And you know I just hate when people don´t reply back. That´s just not right. And to be honest I don´t even know why I am so worked up about it? If she doesn´t want to write? Fine with me. But like how hard it is to write back? It literally takes 2 seconds. I mean yeah she has work and stuff to do. But you also work and you always write me back. And the funny thing is we wrote before. And she always replied. So why not now?”  
„Let me get that right. You are all worked up because you didn´t get a text back?“ stated Hux.  
„It´s not just about the text back. It´s...I don´t know.” Ray laid defeated her head on the table.  
„You know...Phasma is general not good at texting back. She often just forgets to reply.“  
„She does?” Ray sounded unconvinced.  
“Yes. Just write her again?”  
“I can´t. I already double texted her and I refuse to triple text her.”  
“Should I tell her to write back?”  
Ray glared at him:” Don’t you dare.”  
“What do you want me to do then?”  
“I don’t know. But don’t tell anyone I told you that okay? Promise me.”  
“Don’t worry. I won´t tell anyone.”

“Hey Hux. Wanna know another secret?”  
“Sure?”  
“But you have to swear that you don’t tell it anyone. Not even Kylo knows it.”  
“Then why do you tell it me?”  
“I don’t know. I just have to tell it someone who doesn´t start to scream and bombard me with questions.”  
“Okay? I don’t get it but sure. I swear I will not tell it anyone.”  
“I think I you know….I like Phasma.” Whispered Ray.  
Hux eyes got wide:“ Do you mean like…or like like?”   
“Like like of course.”  
“Are you sure?” asked Hux and sipped on his coffee.  
“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know. But I do think I have a crush on her.”  
“And what you want to do now?” Hux took a bite of his cookie.   
“I don’t know. Nothing. How high are my chances that she´ll go out with me?”  
“Hmmm…not high.”  
“Figured.”  
“You see Phasma doesn’t do relationship. Never. But if I learned one thing from romantic movies than that Love changes People. So maybe you do have a change.”   
“Aaargghh. That is so annoying. I´m not even sure if I want to be in a relationship with her.”  
“You know if you want some advice you defiantly talking to the wrong person…”  
“I don’t want advice. Okay maybe I do.”  
“How about you just observe the situation for a while until you sure about your feelings?”  
“You think?” asked Ray.  
“That’s what I would do at least.”  
“Maybe you are right.”

 

Same day but in the evening

 

Hux was in his apartment eating Chinese food that he ordered as his smartphone vibrated. Hux opened the message. 

(20:09 p.m.) Kylo: Hey 

“He probably wants to apologize.” thought Hux. 

(20:10 p.m.) Hux: Hello  
(20:11 p.m.) Kylo: sry that i snapped at u like that yesterday  
(20:11 p.m.) Kylo: i shouldn’t have done that :(   
(20:12 p.m.) Hux: It´s okay.   
(20:12 p.m.) Kylo: you´re not mad anymore?  
(20:13 p.m.) Hux: I was never mad to begin with. I already figured out that you are basically a problematic overgrown child.   
(20:14 p.m.) Kylo: A problematic…..HOW DARE YOU.   
(20:15 p.m.) Kylo: you know what FUCK YOU!

“Well…that escalated quickly.” thought Hux.

30 minutes later

Hux got again a message…from Kylo

(20:45 p.m.) Kylo: just 4 the record…i don’t rlly hate u obvie :)  
(20:45 p.m.) Kylo: we still meet friday aren’t we  
(20:46 p.m.) Hux: sure  
(20:47 p.m.) Kylo: u aren’t mad are you D:  
(20:48 p.m.) Hux: No.  
(20:49 p.m.) Kylo: u sure  
(20:49 p.m.) Hux: I will get mad if you won´t stop asking.  
(20:50 p.m.) Kylo: sry i´ll stop now…but u rlly aren’t mad  
(20:50 p.m.) Hux: Still no.

Hux suddenly heard a knock on his door. He looked confused up. Who could it be? But he was glad that he at least still wore his suit. He got up and opened the door just to be tackled by an unknown person.  
“What the….?” shouted Hux surprised as he fell on the ground with the person.  
“Hi Hux.” said the person cheerfully.  
“Phasma? What the hell?!” Hux tried to free himself from Phasma.  
“Surprise!”  
“Get off of me.” demanded Hux.  
Phasma laughed and got off him.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked.  
“That’s a harsh welcome don’t you think so? Oh Chinese food. Yum.” she waltzed into his apartment and just took the rest of the food and started to eat.  
Hux sighed:” You didn’t answer me.”  
“Oh right. Just came by to say hello.” Phasma made herself comfortable on the couch.  
“Yeah right.”  
“Common. Light up a bit will you?”  
“I will not.”Hux crossed his arm.   
“Of course.”

Hux sat himself next to Phasma. He still wasn’t sure why she was here.   
“How was your day?” she asked.  
“I was at the cat café and met Ray. We talked a little bit.”  
“Ray…she is such a cutie. I could eat her.” Phasma had a grin on her face.  
“But you will not do it.” stated Hux.  
“Of course not. What do you think of me? Geez. That reminds me she wrote me some time ago…and I forgot to answer. Why am I like this?”   
“I don’t know? But you can still write her back.” suggested Hux.  
“Naw. It´s too late know. Would be weird if I answer now.”  
“Would it?”   
“Obviously yeah…wait why do you care about it so much? Wait a minute…you were at the cat café…did Ray told you that I didn’t write back? Did she complain about it?” asked Phasma.  
By the lack of Hux answer Phasma knew the answer:” Oh my god. She did? That is so embarrassing. For me. She doesn’t hate me know does she?”  
“No. She just wants a text back I guess.” said Hux.  
“Okay okay I write her back. What should I write?”  
“How about…Hi? Or How are you? Or sorry that I just now write back?”  
“I´ll send her a funny picture. That is always good.”  
“But don’t forget to answer back when she answers.”  
“I hope I won´t…”

They talked a while about work and the new gossip at their workplace. It was fairly late as Phasma went home. Hux was tired but he knew if he went to sleep now he would probably not wake up at 6 a.m. It looks like it will be another all-nighter. Yay…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome :)


	16. Chapter 16

Kylos POV:

Kylo was excited. Today was finally the day he would see Hux again. He always had to think back at the concert where he kind of cuddled with Hux. Yeah sure the confession failed big time but still. And Hux smelt so good. Even thou he smoked. He was just too cute. He also couldn’t believe that he slept in one bed with Hux. Even though it was a while ago it still felt like yesterday for him. When Hux suggested that idea he had the feeling his hearth would stop beating. He was so nervous he thought he would die. And then he saw Hux only in his underwear and his hair without gel in it. He looked so   
hot. He had to concentrate really hard to not get hard right there and then. He couldn’t sleep at all at first. His heart wouldn’t calm down. Hux fell asleep before him and it took all Kylos willpower to not jerk off. He was a healthy young man after all. He was not fond of the memory when he …rubbed himself against Hux ass in the morning. It was one of the most embarrassing things he has ever done and this memory will probably haunt him forever. He was glad that Hux reacted rather chill than angry.

Kylo sighed. He was so in love it was ridiculous. But he still wasn’t quite sure if he has a chance. Phasma was rather positive about it. But Kylo wasn’t too confident. They are enough people who are more suitable for Hux out there. Why should he settle for someone like him? Even though he had those thoughts that didn’t mean he would give up. He was determined to fight till the bitter end.

But right now he faces another problem. What should he wear? He wanted to look good for Hux. After going through half of his closet he decided to wear a tight black tang top with the galaxy on it and black pants. 

Almost all of his clothes were skin tight. Some of them were even so tight that it was uncomfortable. Especially his pants. It took always forever to squeeze himself in a pair of Jeans. And taking it off wasn’t easier. But Kylo liked it tight. It always felt like his clothes were hugging him which felt nice. 

Kylo looked in the mirror and frowned. He didn’t look dressed up at all. But what did he expect? He didn’t own anything fancy. Kylo touched his hair. It got long again. Almost too long. It already reached past his shoulders. He should get it cut again. 

He went to the bathroom. It was messy in here. All sorts of things laid around. His hair brush, at least 3 different eye liners, nail polisher and so on. He should really clean that up before Hux comes. He looked into the mirror. His eye liner was perfect. Just the right amount of smudged. Kylo cracked a smile and stuck his tongue out. His piercings sparkled in the light. He really wants more piercings. It was fun to think that is started off as a joke to piss of his parents. But after he got the first one he couldn’t stop getting new ones. 

After he cleaned the bathroom as best to his ability he went into his living room / kitchen. He looked around. There is no way he could clean that room properly. He had just too much stuff and not enough space. His paint brushes, water colors, clothes, figures from star wars and a lot more laid spread all over the place. Maybe he could move stuff into his bed room. It took him a while to figure out what’s the best thing to do. Now he just has to remember not to let Hux into his bedroom.

Hux POV:

Hux just got home after work. He yawned. He wanted to sleep. But instead he made himself a coffee. Extra strong. After he drank it he went into the shower. The warm water massaged his tense shoulder and back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. He thought about Kylo. He was a little bit nervous. Inviting him to eat at his place. It felt almost date like. He wondered if Kylo liked him that way. Their friendship was strange in the first place. They didn’t have anything in common. They also were the opposite from each other. But despite all that he felt comfortable with Kylo. He enjoyed spending time with him. Why? Was he really…? He still refused to think about it. 

Hux stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hips and looked in the steam covered mirror. With his hand he wiped the steam away. As he saw himself in the mirror he sighed deeply. His bags under his eyes looked horrible. He pushed his hair back and checked his hairline. He might only be 24 but he was unreasonable afraid of getting bald. One of his reason he always slicked his hair back was that he should do it now while he can. Because if he ever gets bald he would not want to do that anymore.

Kylo POV:

Kylo stood in front of the building where Hux lived. They actually were meant to meet at his place but he just couldn’t wait. He went into the building and froze on the spot. Hux stood in front of the elevator. But not alone. Next to him stood a man Kylo didn’t know. At worst of all the man was handsome. Scratch handsome he was beautiful. He was way taller than Hux. Probably even taller than him. He had blond or more like golden short hair. He wore a suit which looked very veeryy expensive. He also wore black leather gloves. The eyes of the unknown guy focused on Kylo for a split second. Even though it wasn’t even a second it sent a chill down Kylos spine. Kylo didn’t know him but he was sure he was a dangerous guy. Somebody nobody should mess with. Somebody who is used to get whatever he wanted. Kylo was immediately imitated by him. That guys dominant and powerful aura crushed Kylos left self-esteem and confidence. Despite his instinct to turn around and go away he made his way to Hux. He would not give Hux up and let him be with that scary guy. Hux finally noticed him.  
“Hey Kylo.” said Hux.  
“Hey…” said Kylo in a small voice. He was too afraid to hug him.

Up close was the guy even more beautiful. But he was a cold beauty. The guy looked at him again. Scanning him up and down. It made Kylo self-conscious and uncomfortable. His eyes were ice blue. Cold, hard, murderous. Then he looked at Hux and said something in a foreign language. Kylo glanced to Hux. Hux answered that unknown guy also in a language he didn’t understand. They talked like that for a good minute. Kylo could just stand there.

What happened next surprised Kylo. The guy took of his right glove and gently cupped Hux cheek. Even thou he just touched his cheek it looked so intimidate and personal that Kylo felt out of place. Hux basically melted in his touch. And Kylo swore that he saw in that guys eyes warmth that wasn’t there before. The scene didn’t take longer than 3 seconds but it felt like the time has stopped. As soon as the guy took his hand back everything returned to normal. The warmth of his eyes vanished and Hux opened his eyes. 

The guy put on his glove again glared one last time at Kylo and left. Kylo saw how a black limousine drove in front of the building and another guy stepped out of the car. He opened the car door for him. Then they drove away. 

After another 10 seconds Kylo finally relaxed. All the tension left his body.  
“Who was that?” asked Kylo.  
“My brother.” answered Hux.  
“Your what? Brother?” said Kylo surprised.  
“Yeah?”  
“You don’t look very alike.”  
“We are actually only half-brothers. Same father but different mothers.”  
“Aaahh. That explains it.”

Hux POV:

It was a little bit embarrassing for Hux that Kylo saw the interaction with his brother. He didn’t plan that the two would meet. He would prefer if they would never meet. But I guess he can forget that now.

“What are you doing here anyway?” asked Hux.  
“I was just….around the area” Kylo averted Hux gaze.  
“…Sure. Well…Whatever. Let’s go?”  
“Can we drive with your car?”  
“Yeah? We can.” Hux looked a little bit confused.  
“Sweet. Your car is so cool. And so fancy.”  
“I think it’s just normal…”   
“You only think that because you’re rich.”  
“I’m not rich.”  
“Rich enough to think your car is normal when it’s clearly not.”  
“Well…I guess that’s true.”

As they stood in the elevator Kylo said:” By the way. My apartment is not as big as yours. Just…don’t expect too much.”   
“I figured out that much already.”  
“The best is if you don’t expect anything at all.”  
“Are you by any chance nervous that I will judge you because you don’t have the standard I have?” asked Kylo as they stepped out of the elevator.  
“First of all wow rude. Secondly……no.”   
“Don’t be stupid.” Hux opened his car.

They drove out of the garage.   
“Hey Hux.” said Kylo.  
“Hmmm?”  
“Can we stop by McDonalds?  
“What? Why?”   
“I want a Milkshake.”  
“I don’t want to stop by McDonalds.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because I don’t want to wait so long.”  
“Common. Please. It’s even on the way to my place.”  
“No. I don’t want to.”  
“McDonalds! McDonalds! McDonalds.” chanted Kylo.  
“Can you please stop behaving like a child?”  
The only answer he got was “McDonalds”.  
Hux endured it for another 30 seconds before he sighed: “Do you really want to go?”  
“Yeeesss.”  
“Fine. Have it your way. But if we have to wait a long time than it’s your fault and you have no right to complain.”  
“I won’t.” Kylo looked very pleased with himself.

After waiting for 2 minutes at the drive thru Kylo started to complain.  
“I don’t want to wait anymore. This sucks.”Kylo crossed his arms.  
“I don’t want to say I told you so but I told you so.” Hux lit himself a cigarette.  
“I knoooowww. But still. Ugh. I’m bored.” Kylo looked bored around:” You should really stop smoking.”  
“And you should stop complaining.”  
Kylo frowned.” I don’t want you to die at the age of 30.”  
“But if I don’t smoke I will die.”  
“Don’t be so dramatic.”  
“Do you want me to define the word addiction? Asked Hux annoyed.   
“I know what addiction means. But I also know you can overcome it.”   
“Do you really want to have that kind of conversation? I promise you that I had the conversation a lot in my life. And if my memory serves me correct you once said that you didn’t care.”  
“I did say that but only because I didn’t want to annoy you.”  
“But now you want to annoy me?”  
“Because I know you better and I think that our friendship is at this point where I can tell you that you should stop smoking.”  
Hux just rolled his eyes:”Hey Kylo.”  
“What?” Kylo turned to Hux.  
Hux blew cigarette smoke in Kylos face.   
“Ew!! What the hell?!” said Kylo between coughing.  
Hux just laughed.  
“Don’t laugh.”

After a lot of Kylos complaining they finally got the stupid milkshake. Hux was at the end with his nerves.  
“See it wasn’t that bad to get it.” Kylo grinned.  
“Not bad? Are you serious? You complained the whole time we were waiting even though you weren’t allowed to.”  
“I didn’t complained that much.”  
“You did.”  
“No.”   
“Yes.”  
“Do you also want some from the milkshake?” offered Kylo probably as a peace offering.  
“That’s the least you can do after what you put me through.” Hux grabbed the Milkshake and because he was annoyed with Kylo he drank way too much.  
“Hey! Hey stop! Don’t drink so much!” Kylo tried to grab the drink.  
After a small battle Hux gave Kylo the drink back.  
Kylo looked with a sad expression at his milkshake:” You drank at least half of it.”  
This time Hux looked pleased with himself.

They reached the building where Kylo lived and thankfully Hux found a parking space.  
They walked into a little run down skyscraper.   
“You don’t have to type in a code at the entrance so that the door opens?” asked Hux surprised.  
“Of course I don’t have to do that. Only fancy buildings have that.”  
“Oh….Really? Why are you taking the stairs?” asked Hux .  
“Because this building does not have an elevator.”  
Hux face fell:” Not an….And at which floor do you live?”  
“7th.”   
“7th” repeated Hux.  
“It won’t hurt you to take the stairs once in a while.”

The first floor mastered Hux without any trouble but after that he felt how his breath and legs got heavier and his hearth started to beat faster. At the 4th floor he felt like dying. His lungs hurt. His legs hurt. If he would be alone he would take a break now but he couldn’t do that with Kylo around. His pride would not allow that.  
“Are you okay? asked Kylo.  
“I……..am.” said Hux out of breath.   
He forced himself to keep going. Why was climbing stairs so exhausting?  
The last floor he overcame with sheer willpower. Kylo was already waiting for him.  
“You okay?”   
“Fuck…..off.” Hux was completely out of breath. His knees were about to give in. 

Kylo opened the door:” Here we are.”  
Hux walked in. His first two thought were small and Star Wars. His place was small. Smaller than he thought. And the whole place was full with Star Wars related stuff. Pillows, figures, posters, plushies, books and so on. And a life sized Darth Vader statue.   
“Oh. My. God.” was all Hux could say.  
“What?” Kylo looked embarrassed.  
“First of all. It’s so small. How do you live like that?”   
“I TOLD you it’s not big!”  
“I know but that’s ridiculous. It’s so small. I don’t understand…” Hux was confused. „It’s like I’m in the kitchen and 2 steps later I’m in the living room.”  
Kylo just sighed:” Not sure if I should laugh or cry.”  
“I’m just…it’s the first time I see something like that in real life.” defended Hux himself. “And why is it so cold in here?”   
“Do you think is cold?” asked Kylo surprised.  
“It’s like I’m at the North Pole.”   
“You really are sensitive against cold.”   
“It’s not that I can help it.” defended Hux himself.” I hate the cold.”  
“To be honest I thought the temperature in your apartment is too high.” Kylo threw a hoodie to Hux.  
“Thanks.” At least now it wasn’t that cold.

Hux saw a sketchbook on the table in front of Kylos sofa:” Can I look at that?”  
“If you want.” Kylo sounded unsure.  
Hux flipped through the pages. The themes for most of the sketches were Monsters, Death, Demons and War. It was very dark and dramatic drawn but it looked amazing. He had really talent.   
But then he saw something that was completely different. He saw himself. Kylo drew him. He drew him as mermaid, king, prince, knight and elf. And in one picture he had fox ears and a foxtail. Not sure what he thought of that.  
“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or creeped out.” said Hux out loud.  
“Hmmm?”  
Hux showed Kylo the pictures of him.  
Kylos eyes widened and he snatched the book away from Hux:” You were not supposed to see that!”   
“You said I could look at it!”  
“I know. Sorry.” Kylo had pressed the sketchbook against his chest.  
“Should I pretend I never saw them?” asked Hux.  
“Please.”  
“Fine. I forget it…for now.”

Hux looked further around. He saw photos on the wall. Photos from Kylo and his friends. The photos showed them at the Disney Park. At a convention in Cosplay. Kylo and Luke in front of a fitness center. And so on. But one picture was different. It was a little bit away from the others and bigger. It showed a young boy with brown short hair. He had a bright grin on his face and his eyes were sparkling. Next to him stood an older man. He also had a grin on his face.  
“Is…is that you?” asked Hux.  
“That? Yeah.”   
“You dye your hair?”  
“Yes. I think I started dying my hair with 14.”   
“Who is the guy next to you?”  
“He is my grandpa. Or more like was.” Kylo looked with sad eyes on the floor.  
“Was?”   
“Yeah. He died when I was 7.”  
“Sorry.” said Hux a little awkwardly.  
“Its okay.”   
“You look really happy on the picture.”  
“My grandpa and were the perfect team.” Kylos voice perked up.” He understood me better than everyone else. He really got what I was thinking. I think he understood me better than I understood myself. He always listened to me and never laughed at me. And he told great stories. We were best friends.”   
“Guess you were really sad when he died.” right after the word left Hux mouth he wanted to hit himself.   
“I was devastated. My world was crushed. I had a hard time accepting that he would never come back. It wasn’t an easy time. I cried a lot. I was so angry. But you know thinking back I think he knew that he would die.”   
“Why do you think that?”  
“I saw him one day before his death. And as he was about to go home he turned to me and said “Listen. Never forget. Believe in yourself. Not in the you who believes in me. Not the me who believes in you. Believe in the you who believes in yourself.” The next day he was dead.“  
Hux didn’t know what to say. As he looked up he saw that Kylos eyes were filled with tears. Oh no.

“Im sorry.” said Kylo with a shakey voice.  
Hux was still unsure what he should do now.  
Kylo fanned himself with his hands:” Okay. Don’t cry Kylo. Think of something nice. Puppies, kittens, cake.” After Kylo breathed for a while weirdly he seemed to have calmed down.   
“You can cry if you want.” said Hux finally.  
“No. Look at my eyeliner. It looks perfect. Per-fect. I can´t waste that.”  
Hux huffed:” Is that really a reason?”  
“You just don’t understand the struggle.”

„True. Anyway what are you planning to cook?“ asked Hux after he let himself fall on the sofa.  
„I thought of noodles? I know it’s nothing fancy.“ answerd Kylo.  
„Hmmm...Sounds good to me. Should I help or...?“  
„You could cut the vegetable. Do you think you can do that?“  
„Of course I can. Even a 5 year old can do something like that.“

Hux looked at the black counter. Carrots, Tomatoes, something that was probably an onion? And something that he didn’t recognize was spread out on the counter. He should probably start with the carrots. It looked the easiest.  
„So..“said Hux unsure.“I should just...cut them?“  
„Yeah. In thin slices. Don’t cut yourself tho.“  
„Okay...“ He cut the carrots with a Star Wars Themed knife. It really wasn’t that hard. He just had to...cut.  
„Is that okay like that?“ asked Hux after he was done.  
„Yeah. Looks great.“  
„How should I cut the tomatoes?“  
„In little cubes.“ was the answer.  
„In cubes...“ repeated Hux. How the fuck was he supposed to do that? Hux throwned confused.  
„Should I show you how to do that?“ asked Kylo with a smirk on his face.  
Hux didn’t want to admit it but he needed help:“ I guess.“  
„Get it know?“ asked Kylo after he cut a tomato neatly.  
„It doesn’t look hard.“ answered Hux.  
After Hux was done cutting a tomato all he saw was a mess. It didn’t even look remotely like cubes. Was he too dumb to cut tomatoes?  
As Kylo saw the mess he laughed  
„Don’t laugh.“ snapped Hux at Kylo embarrassed.  
„Sorry. Sorry. I’m just relieved that you are also not good at everything.“  
„Of course I am not good at everything. It’s just frustrating that I am not good at cutting tomatoes. Why is that so hard anyway?”  
„Is this your first time?“ asked Kylo.  
„My first time...what?“ Hux was lost.  
„Cutting tomatoes. Your first time cutting tomatoes.“  
„Ohh...Yes. It’s my first time cutting anything. Like I said I never ever cooked or something like that.“  
„I just thought you exaggerated.“  
„Why would I exaggerate about not cooking?“  
„I don’t know.”  
“You’re weird.”

Hux cut the rest of the tomatoes in silence. But in his head he cursed a lot.  
„Ill cut the onion.“ announced Kylo.  
„Why? Do you think I can’t do it?“ asked Hux offended.  
„I don’t know. Can you?“  
„I sure as hell can!“ Hux couldn’t .  
„Are you sure about that?“  
„You know what since you want to do it so badly I let you do it. Be grateful.“

Hux watched how Kylo peeled the onion and cut it.  
„You can do the other one.“ said Kylo.  
„I will do that.“

Hux was so concentrated with peeling and cutting the onion that he at first didn’t notice how his eyes started to burn and hurt. To Hux horror he started to tear up. Was he about to cry? Oh god! He felt how he was about to panic. He never cried. His breath quickened. In his panicked state he tried to wipe away the tears with his hand. To his shock the burning just intensified and now he was actually crying. In his desperation he wiped the tears again away with his hands which worsened the matter. He couldn’t even open his eyes anymore. Did crying always hurt that much? What was happening? He needed to calm down but his thoughts were filled with panic, embarrassment and confusion.

He suddenly heard a voice saying:“ Are you...?“  
He felt how Kylo took his hand and dragged him to the window. Then a cold breeze hit his face. It felt good and his burning eyes got better.  
He was about to wipe away his tears as Kylo said.“ Don’t touch your eyes. Are you okay again?“  
„Yeah. I guess.“ Hux had calmed down a little. He could even open his eyes again.  
“This is so embarrassing.” Hux covered his face with his hands.  
“What? Why? I also almost cried.” Kylo smiled.  
Hux looked up in confusion:” Why did you almost cry?”  
“Because I also cut an onion?”  
Now Hux was even more confused:” What?”   
Kylos eyes got suddenly wider:” You do know that you have to cry when you cut an onion because….I forgot why. But you just have to cry.”  
“Wait, wait, wait. Cutting onion made me cry?” asked Hux in disbelieve.  
“Yes.”  
Hux took his phone and googled it. After he skimmed over an article he felt even more embarrassed. How did he never hear of the fact that onion made you cry?  
He heard how Kylo started to laugh:” You…really…didn’t ….” He couldn’t even speak properly because he was laughing so hard.  
“How was I supposed to know this?” defended Hux himself.  
Kylo couldn’t even answer.

After Kylo calmed down he asked again:” But seriously how did you not know that?”   
“I don’t know. Nobody told me that.” Hux was annoyed.  
“What about school?”  
“School? Don’t make me laugh.”  
“That was hilarious. And by the way if I were you I would wash my hands.”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be happy about a kudo or a comment :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont give Kylos art justice. Im sorry.

After Hux washed his hands he asked:“ Can I smoke here?“  
Kylo groaned:“ Do you HAVE to smoke?“  
„Yes. I have to. You should know this already.“  
Kylo tipped his head from left to right and back:“ Hhmmm...I guess if you have to you can smoke... but at the window. I will blame you if my whole flat will smell like Tabaco.”  
“I bet it already does a little bit. After all I am a “walking ashtray.”   
“Walking…ooohhh…yeah…I did call you that didn’t I.” Kylo scratched the back of his head:” Sorry about that.”  
Hux laughed:” Don’t worry it.”

Hux opened the window and smoked. He was still really embarrassed of what happened. He got a feeling that he always embarrassed himself when he’s with Kylo. A new memory that will haunt him forever. How could he not know....How embarrassing! Oh my god! He could die right now. So embarrassing. He still wasn’t over it.  
Hux glanced to Kylo. Kylo continued to cook as if nothing happened. Maybe he forgot about it already? No probably not. Oh my goooodd!

 

A little bit later

Hux and Kylo sat on the table eating noodles.  
„How is it?“ asked Kylo.  
Hux looked away: „I guess...you can eat it...“He still sucked at giving compliments. There was no way he could say it tasted good.  
„So you like it?“  
„I mean...I don’t hate it.“  
„That’s good.“ Kylo grinned.“

“Can you show me later more of your paintings?” asked Hux.  
“Sure! I’d love to.” Kylos eyes lit up.  
“Why did you never go to an art college? I bet you could get easily in.”  
Kylo looked down:” I’m…not good with schools. It’s embarrassing but I barely passed my final exams at High School. I only passed because my friends and a teacher who refused to give up on me pushed and dragged me through it. It’s not that I’m stupid but I just didn’t care about school at all. I skipped a lot of lessons and never or seldom paid attention. I really hated going to school.”  
“Hmmm…Sure school isn’t easy but you should give it at least a try.”  
“My friends also said that…but I don’t know.” Kylo looked away.  
“I don’t want to pressure you or anything. If you are happy with how it is now than that’s good.”  
“No. I mean I do would like to work somewhere where I can be creative. But I don’t know.” Kylo sounded unsure.

“You know I also didn’t like school but I survived.”  
Kylo looked surprised:” Really? I was sure you loved school.”  
“Not in 100 years. Thankfully I could skip a few grades.”  
Kylo suddenly laughed:” Even thou you are smart enough to skip grades you didn’t know that onions would make you cry.”  
Hux looked embarrassed away:” Like I said it’s not my fault. I went to an elite school specialized in economy and politics. Nobody there would learn how to cook or anything that has to do with basic skills. That’s beneath them. Everybody is high and mighty there. Arrogant, snobby, douchy and filthy rich.” Hux expression changed to disgusted.  
“Were you also like that?”

“Hmm…not really. Back then again I wasn’t really confident in myself. I was actually the opposite.”  
“Really?” Kylo sounded surprised.  
Hux laughed:” Yeah. I’m not a natural confident person. I had to learn how to be confident.”   
“That’s really surprising. And yet you are in a very big company and have a high position?”  
“The trick is that you have to sell yourself as if you were the most confident person in the world.”  
“So basically fake it till you make it?”  
“Yes. Basically. But nowadays I don’t have to fake it as much as I did back then. But I still get anxiety when I have to hold an important presentation in front a lot of people.”  
“Really? I would have never thought that of you.”  
Hux just shrugged:” That just means I am really good at it.”   
Hux had the feeling Kylo wanted to say more to the matter but decided against it.

“By the way you really get along with your brother aren’t you?”  
„Well...I guess we do get along.“ admitted Hux.  
„What does he do for a living?“ asked Kylo.  
„Why do you care?“ answered Hux with a cold undertone.  
Kylo was obviously taken aback with the change of his tone. But that didn’t stop him:“ I’m just curious. No deeper meaning. But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.“

Hux sighed. He was very careful what he relieved about his brother. He didn’t actually intend to tell Kylo that his brother was only his half-brother. Let alone that they were related. But he did it without thinking. It was scary how much he got used to Kylos presence and how much he apparently trusted and accepted Kylo.

“It’s better if you don’t know anything about him. Actually I never wanted that you two meet.”  
“Rude. Why?”’ pouted Kylo.   
“Like I said. It’s better that way. And it would be to your best interest if you tell nobody and I mean nobody not Ray or whoever that we are related.”  
“Why? What would happen if I do it anyway?”  
Hux just looked at him.   
“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me.” said Kylo finally.

After they finished eating Klyo Hux asked:“ Can you show me now more of your paintings?“  
Kylos grinned:” Sure. I don’t have the actual painting here but I have pictures from my paintings.“  
He opened a closet and it was filled with folders. To Hux surprise it wasn’t a mess inside the closet instead everything was ordered by year.

On the back of the folders were the years written on. Kylo chose one where the year from last year was written on it.  
„Here you go.“  
„Thanks.“ Hux flipped through the folders. Hux already thought the sketches looked amazing but the actual paintings looked even more amazing.  
The themes were again very dark, dramatic. Looking at them made Hux feel very uneasy.

„Why are all your paintings so...dark?“ asked Hux.  
„Hmmm...I don’t know. I just draw what I’m feeling.“ answered Kylo.  
„What you’re feeling?“  
„Yeah. For example when I’m angry I like to draw gory paintings. Like this.“

He flipped through the folder and pointed on a painting where somebody ripped the guts of a young guy out. The guy was chained on a table. His was in pain and agony. His eyes widened in fear...or pain. Probably both. His mouth was wide open. Screaming.  
Hux felt a little bit sick. He wasn’t good with gory stuff.

„When I’m sad I like to draw people in hopeless or sad situation.“ continued Kylo.  
He pointed on another painting.

A warrior stood on a hill. He wore a suit of armor. In his right hand he holds a sword which is raised in the air. In the distance you could see a whole army. It was clear that the lonesome warrior has to fight against the army. There was no way he would win. 

„And what about the monsters? You draw a lot of them.“  
Kylo looked away:“ I...don’t want to talk about that.“

Hux looked at Kylo. He didn’t know what emotion he felt when he drew monster but he could guess what emotion he felt when he drew those skeletons and reapers. It did concern Hux. A lot.

Kylo?“  
„Yes“?  
„Are...are you okay?“  
„What?“ Kylo looked confused.  
„I’m asking you if you are genuinely okay.“  
„Is anybody ever okay?“  
Hux sighed:“ I’m not asking about philosophy shit. I’m asking if you are okay. Don’t get me wrong I don’t want to pry in your personal life but...listen those pictures are kind of worrisome. I’m not an art expert but even I get that you are not okay. Especially because of the fact that you draw your emotions. And it’s embarrassing but I guess I kind of do...care about you. So...if you ever need someone to talk to...you can always come to me okay? I probably won’t be lot of help but...I can at least listen.“

Kylo looked at him with wide eyes. Hux looked back. Was he wrong? Did he interpret too much into the paintings? Did he just casually like dark stuff?

But then Kylo cracked a small smile.  
„Thanks Hux.“  
„Yeah....no problem.“

Hux didn’t know what else to say. He hoped he wasn’t too straight forward or to insensitive. It was a touchy topic after all. Hux decided to change the topic so that it would lift the heavy atmosphere.

„So...what are you doing with the finished paintings?“  
Kylo looked obviously glad for the topic change.“ I sell them.“  
„You sell them? Really?”  
„Yes. I have my own webpage. I sell there my paintings for a relative low price. I don’t want to brag but I am kind of an insider tip. There are a lot of people who like what I draw.“

„See. Even more reason to go to an art college. I think they would 100% accept you.“  
„I don’t know. I guess...I’m kind of scared.“  
„Scared of what?“  
„Everything? Like I told you my experience with school is bad. Really really bad. It was horrible. And I think what if it will be the same...and stuff like that.“  
„I won’t pressure you. But you should seriously think about it.“ Hux smiled.

After a few moments of silent Kylo asked:“ You sure they would accept me?“  
„Of course! If they say no I will quit smoking.“  
Kylo snickered:“ Maybe I should fail purposely.“  
„That wouldn’t count.“  
„I guess your right.....if you say they would accept me maybe I should try it.“ said Kylo unsure.  
„You definitely should. Be more confident in yourself. You can do it.” Hux smiled

„Hey Hux. Can I draw you?“ asked Kylo suddenly.  
„You want to draw me?“ repeated Hux perplex  
„Yes.“  
„Okay...if you want to?“

„Cool. Just sit on the couch.“  
Hux did that. The couch was hard and uncomfortable. Hux frowned but said nothing.

Kylo started to draw.  
After a few minutes Kylo asked hesitantly:“ Can you take off your shirt so that I can draw you shirtless? Only if you want of course.“  
Hux looked up and saw how Kylo covered his face with the sketch book.  
Hux grinned:“ Oh so it’s like that? You look innocent but you do have a surprisingly dirty mind.“  
„Nooo. It’s not like that. Its pure out of artistic reason.“ defended Kylo himself.  
„Hhhmmm? Call it what you want. But I think you are just a pervert. So naughty.“ teased Hux.  
„It’s not like that. I promise.“ Kylo didn’t sound confident.  
Hux laugehd:“ Well whatever. I don’t mind. I can also pose nude if you want to.“  
„N...N...Nu....Nude? You don’t have to go that far.“  
„Are you sure about it?“ asked Hux.“It might be a one in a life time change.“

Kylo peeked over his sketchbook. His face was red:“ If you want you could...you know maybe undress except from your underwear.“  
„If I want? The question is do you want that I do that?“ asked Hux.

Hux looked at Kylo. He was clearly embarrassed and nervous. Hux enjoyed pushing and teasing him. When Kylo bit his lips and is blushing like that.....To be blunt it turned him on. Hux licked his lips. He noticed how the mood changed. The air was charged with tension. His heart beat faster. They stared at each other. They were so close yet so far. They both knew or at least Hux knew that this was the moment. It was either go for it or pretend it never happened. Hux mind was racing. What should he do? He really wanted to jump him but the part of his who wishes to have a deeper relationship with Kylo stopped him. He didn’t want to be just a Sex friend for Kylo. He didn’t want it to be a onetime thing. He wanted to be more for Kylo. Not just a friend. Not just someone. He wanted to be someone he could rely on. He wanted to be special. He wanted...to be special.

The realization hit him hard. He suspected it but....it was this moment that he knew it. There was no denying it anymore. Hux breath quickened and his thought spiraled out of control. Hux knew it was the start of a panic attack. He had to get out of here.

Hux stood abruptly up:“I’m sorry. I...I have to go.“  
„What? Why? Did I do or say something wrong?“Kylo panicked.  
„No...No. It’s just I forgot that I have something to do today. Work related.“ Hux smiled weakly.  
„Yeah...sure. Don’t overwork yourself. Kylo looked like a kicked puppy.  
„I won’t. Thanks.“

Harsh cold wind hit Huxs face. He felt cold. He was a mess. An emotional mess. It was too much. He needed to calm down. He needed to get control again. 

Hux lit himself a cigarette and fished his smartphone out of his pocket. He called a number. The person picked up.  
„Do you have time now?“ asked Hux.

30 minutes later he stood in front of a door and rung the bell. A handsome man opened him and smiled at him. His blond short hair stood in every direction. He only wore black boxers so Hux had a good view on his muscular body.  
„What gives me the honor?“ asked the man.  
Hux just looked at him with demanding eyes.  
„Aaaahhh. I understand. Come in.“

The moment he stepped into the apartment the man pressed him against the wall and whispered in his ear:“ Don’t worry. Ill fuck you so good you will forget everything.“  
The he kissed Hux forcefully.


End file.
